Make My Dreams Come True
by Kalus
Summary: Morgan La Fey stayed at the Gate of Judgement to find someone like the mortal who passed through with his beloved goddess. But when she returns to Earth to see if Keiichi has found his happiness, she discovers blessings don't last forever. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All right…first Morgan La Fey story/plot fic up! Look for more chapters and if you like it, feel free to e-mail me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Oh My Goddess! That belongs to Fujishima Kosuke.

Make My Dreams Come True 

"Anata…I don't want to stay here anymore. Gomen…" 

The shattered Gate of Judgment, standing precariously on chipped pillars, stared immovably back at her. The strangely shaped entrance called a promise to her that she could never fulfill. 

One step might as well be just beyond her fingertips. It didn't change the fact that she could never be a part of it. 

Morgan La Fey whispered softly, "No one comes here. Coming here…not coming here… there isn't a difference. Anata…"

She had stayed here…for what seemed the longest time. She had hoped to find someone like those two…no…Morgan smiled briefly to herself. No. She had hoped to find someone like that mortal. The mortal that reminded her so much of what she had lost. Because of that mortal, she had chosen to stay here and wait.

All that was here however, was shattered rock and a blood-red sky that never moved. All that was here was her pain and sorrow. 

She wondered if Kami-Sama's blessing had brought that mortal happiness. She wondered what those two lovers had seen when they had crossed to the other side.

It brought a bittersweet smile to her face. "Anata…what would we have seen if we had made it to the other side?"

No one answered her. No one ever answered her. Maybe this was a punishment she deserved. Maybe her punishment was to stand here forever waiting. 

A soft wind blew, tossing her jet-black hair across her face. Turning around, she whispered, "Gomen Anata…I'm leaving."

When the wind subsided, all that was left was the wind-scoured rock and an empty wasteland.

***

"Hello! You've reached the Goddess Hotline you lucky mortal you! You can wish for anything you want and yes you can even wish for me!"

Keiichi sighed weakly, "Hi Urd. Are you doing well in Heaven?"

Grimacing at the lack of enthusiasm, Urd spun her chair around to face the command console. "I'm more worried about you than about how I'm doing Keiichi. You don't sound too good."

"I'm just a bit tired. They just finished hauling all the furniture from the temple and I still need to put it all away." Leaning against the wall, the cramped apartment room was barely more than four walls and a small kitchen. Far different from the spacious temple that was large enough to accommodate three goddesses and a mortal.

Once at least…

"You didn't have to do that Keiichi." Urd's voice was slightly reproving. "Isn't that a bit like running away? This isn't like you at all."

"Things have kind of changed Urd…"

"I didn't mean it like that Keiichi. You can't crucify yourself forever. I've told you once, I've told you again. You don't need to suffer alone."

"I know. I do know…" Keiichi managed a chuckle. "But I heard you finally got your First Degree License. Congratulations."

"Don't change the subject!" Urd softened her retort. "You need anything Keiichi…call me all right? Don't think for a moment that just because I'm in Heaven I'll ever turn my back on you." She smiled. "And even if the brat won't admit it, Skuld told me to tell you the same thing."

"Thank you."

"Keiichi…I do mean it. You have to realize that."

"…" Keiichi averted his eyes as he gripped the phone tighter. 

"I'm not Belldandy's sister by blood…at least not pure blood. You are the same to me. In any other word, you are my brother even if you are a mortal."

***

Or to be sure…it was something like that. He didn't cry very often these days…just like he didn't smile much either. He had smiled too much in his happiness and had cried too much in his sadness. Either way, it both left him tired. So very tired.

It wasn't an accident…it was slow, sickening malaise. Belldandy was always as tough as nails…but her soul wasn't. Goddesses didn't die from sickness of the body…they died from sickness of the soul. 

She had passed away as if falling into a deep sleep. Keiichi was mortal…he didn't understand any of it. He didn't understand why he couldn't save her, or why no one could do a thing to help…he didn't understand why Kami-sama could allow this to his own daughter. What the hell use was there to being a God if you couldn't do a damn thing when it damn mattered?

No…enough. He had enough of that. He wasn't Celestine. He could blame Kami-sama until the skies rained fire and still nothing would happen.

But, by every fiber in his being, by every belief he ever held dear…he would have traded his very soul just to have her back. Belldandy Morisato. That name sounded so horrible. So demeaning to a goddess.

It sounded like music to his ears…and that was all that mattered.

He had taken it for granted that they would be together for at least an eternity. That he could feel Belldandy's smile and the warmth of her hand on his forever. Now that she was gone, there were so many things he should've said…should've done. 

The old peddler by the front game had already been expecting him. A bouquet of flowers was already arranged on the counter. Belldandy never had a favorite flower, but she was particularly fond of the wedding bouquet he had bought her. She had almost burst into tears when Urd whispered into her ear that she HAD to throw it out to the throngs of woman impatiently waiting by the courtyard.

But he didn't have that kind of money to spend or he would have bought her the exact same wedding bouquet every day just to see her smile. 

Instead, every two weeks he bought five white roses and laid them on her grave. They smelled nice…and they didn't die very fast. 

"Your arrangement is ready sir. God Bless You."

Keiichi nodded his thanks and laid the five hundred yen coin onto the counter. "Thank you." Sliding the bouquet under his arm, he entered the gate into the cemetery and slowly made his way past the seemingly endless rows of markers. Somewhere along the line, he had forgotten that people indeed did die. That death was the ultimate reference to mortality.

Belldandy's gravestone was in the fifth row, six markers down from the left. To be sure, Keiichi doubted there was a body buried in the ground. Goddesses didn't have real bodies…not flesh and blood at least. And he was sure Kami-sama would not have his daughter defiled with such an unworthy burial spot. But it was the best he, Keiichi Morisato, husband to Belldandy Morisato, could do.

His frame had grown even more wiry and he had lost some weight. His hair was on the long, scraggly side and perhaps he had grown one or two inches. He was still rather short though. That at least never changed…but he had lost much of his idealistic, naive charm. He had lost the humor in his life. Would Belldandy recognize him now?

He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure he even recognized himself.

But there would be other times to think about that.

Crouching down onto one leg he slowly laid the white bouquet onto the simple gravestone. He wanted to do so much more. But there was a fine line between dreams and reality. Falling in love with a goddess was still the same as falling in love. Nothing lasts forever. It was just that…

He didn't expect forever to end so soon.

"Belldandy, I miss you…"

***

"He's a special mortal to you isn't he Urd?"

Hanging up the phone, Urd flipped a smile, "But I could say the same thing about you, couldn't I Peorth?"

The rather scantily clad goddess shrugged indifferently as she took up the seat next to her. "I never had a chance against Belldandy. Then again, no woman ever had a chance. Surprising isn't it that they would ever be separated?"

Urd shook her head. "I can't make Keiichi understand this…but it's not like Belldandy's dead. Not in the mortal term…and not in a way that would lessen his pain at losing her." Running a hand through her head, she sighed, "He wants to do so much, and he wants to bear the pain by himself. A mortal like that…you find maybe once an eternity."

"He's special. I won't deny you that much. But, Urd…be honest with me. I might be biased, but in some ways, I am far more practical than you are. Did you really expect that those two could stay together forever?"

Urd's eyes tightened. "What do you mean?"

Unruffled, Peorth leaned back on her chair. "I mean that, no matter how you look at it, one is a mortal and one is the daughter of Kami-sama. I don't know how much that title means to you Urd…but in Heaven, it carries considerable weight. The only reason you and Skuld weren't granted First Degree Licenses at birth was because Kami-sama himself forbade that."

"That means nothing Peorth…"

Peorth's gaze and voice were icy sharp. "I sincerely beg to differ Urd. I may not look and I definitely may not act it, but I am far older than you. I know firsthand what the weight of Kami-sama holds. Your blood is living proof that…" Trailing off guiltily, Peorth averted her eyes and bowed her head. "Forgive me Urd. I have no place to tell you that."

Urd sighed and shook her head. "No, continue. I've already known that for the longest time…"

Swallowing uncomfortably, Peorth's voice grew infinitely gentle as she placed an arm over Urd's shoulder. "Please forgive me for saying this Urd…but in Heaven, we suffer the same bias and the same stupid ignorance that we blame mortals of. Demonic blood, whether half or full, is not accepted in mainstream society. Half-demons…hanyous…are not welcomed here. It is through the shield of your father, Kami-sama himself…that much of the prejudice directed towards you is deflected. Many others are not so fortunate."

"What does that have to do with Belldandy and Keiichi?"

"I'm saying that such a union would never be accepted in Heaven. Kami-sama knows this. And deep in your heart Urd, though you may deny it, I believe you know that as well."

"It's bullshit Peorth." Feeling irrational anger surge through her veins, Urd snarled, "Those two crossed every line Father put in front of them. They even crossed the damn gate to be together…"

"And that damn gate you refer to is being forgotten Urd." Peorth steepled her fingers together and leaned forward in thought. "Heaven is closing in on itself. We are becoming too selfish…too self-absorbed in petty rationale such as the purity of blood and title. We are running out of gods and goddesses who have the purity of soul, such as you, Belldandy, and your sister Skuld, who can look beyond such distinctions."

"Where do you stand then Peorth?" 

Unable to respond, Peorth averted her eyes and stared down at the table.

Staring at the goddess, as if seeing something she didn't recognize, Urd took a deep breath and let it out. "Peorth…you've been there…how can you of all people think like that?"

Guiltily raising her eyes, Peorth apologized, "I am sorry Urd. I really am. But I do not possess the clairvoyance you Norns have. The love you hold for them, I cannot understand. Maybe it is because I have lived too long…but, do not ask too much of me."

Urd smiled bitterly. "Than you must think extremely low of me…"

"Don't be stupid. Your demonic blood is a direct descendant of Hild, Queen of the Underworld. There is no shame in that." Affronted, Peorth glared at the white haired goddess. "I was the one after all, who petitioned to Kami-sama for your First Degree License. And trust me, it was no easy task!"

Blushing, Urd grimaced. "I told you I'd owe you one…"

"I would hope so!"

Backing down, Urd waived her arms in surrender. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Peorth! I know you're someone I can trust."

Slightly mollified, Peorth crossed her arms, "I would hope so Mrs. Urd."

"Don't get formal with me. Is there any particular reason why you came here? You just did get promoted to Director of the Earth Assistance Hotline after all. Aren't you a bit busy?"

"It might be something next to nothing…" Peorth's face grew slightly pensive. "But it might be something larger."

"What is it?"

"The Gate of Judgment. The Fairie Morgan La Fey has disappeared."

Slightly stunned, Urd stammered, "But I thought she wanted to stay there of her own will. Where did she go?"

"I was under the same impression as you were. We didn't punish Morgan for her insurrection with Celestine against Heaven because she agreed to stay at the Gate. There are many people in Heaven though, who disagreed with that choice. Now that she's broken the agreement, she may be in serious trouble."

Urd shook her head. "She's not a bad person though…"

"But she's not a goddess. She's a Natural. A Fairie."

"What does that mean?"

"It means in Heaven, there aren't enough people who are willing to defend a Fairie. Not one with as colorful a record as Morgan."

Urd took the time to digest this before she mused out loud, "What is she planning to do?"

"So far she's managed to evade trace. Kami-sama won't go out of his way to find her… she is only a Fairie. But, that doesn't mean he won't send down a Valkyrie or two if she's detected. I don't know Urd. I really, just don't have any answers."

***

Morgan La Fey. Type 1 Natural Class Two License. Urd remembered her quite well: The heartbroken Fairie who defied Kami-sama and allied herself with the fallen God Celestine. 

She wasn't powerful enough to be a considerable threat. She had neither the power of Elementals such Oberon King of the Fairies or Nidogg the Eater of the Roots. But, something in her, perhaps her anger, her rage, had made her decide to bend Fate itself and defy a power that she had no chance of defeating.

[FLASHBACK]

Spiraling to the side as her Angel beat its wings to steady her in the air, Urd grimaced as the fairie in front of her glared at her dispassionately. She couldn't possibly think she stood a chance against a goddess…Second-Class or not, Urd doubted that Morgan could win. 

But it was difficult to read the fairie's expression. Completely neutral, she floated in mid-air with the poise and grace of a dancer, her limbs completely relaxed as her butterfly-like wings fluttered gently in the harsh wind.

"Why are you doing this Fairie Morgan?"

It was a simple question. Maybe too simple.

A small smirk blossomed on Morgan's face as she stared at her disdainfully. As if she expected nothing more from Urd. 

"You goddesses are all the same."

[END FLASHBACK]

And even though Morgan had accepted her fate, Urd doubted that the Fairie's beliefs changed. At the Gate of Judgment, she had made amends with Keiichi rather than with Belldandy. In a sense, she made the decision to let Keiichi go rather than accept his love for Belldandy.

You goddesses are all the same… 

And now, Morgan had once again left the Gate of Judgment. And for what reason this time? There had to be a reason…Morgan was too intelligent to risk everything on a whim. 

Urd sighed, "Why ARE you doing this…Fairie Morgan?"

***

It had been a long time since she had walked upon an earth that gave way to her feet. The soft grass that cushioned the soles of her feet and a soft wind that raised no dust to burn her eyes. It was peaceful here…this tranquil environment. Mortals didn't understand what a gift this was…and Immortal's didn't understand the inspiring breadth and width of what they had created.

It seemed ironic. Morgan was not surprised the Goddess Belldandy could find love in this place rather than Heaven. She herself had found her love…the difference was Kami-sama did not deem it worthy to be blessed.

But that was a product of her own weakness as well. Morgan shook her head. It served no purpose dwelling on those thoughts. All it would do was drive her insane.

And it seemed the temple here was abandoned. Standing on the courtyard, the temple itself seemed to be in mourning…she could sense a great deal of sadness here. It seemed so completely at odds with her limited experiences in it. It usually should have been filled with too many people at too few rooms. Mortals laughing, singing…drinking so much sake, they're faces would be drowning in their own inebriation.

Morgan would never understand that aspect of mortal mentality. 

It was here too, that she had first made contact with the beloved of Belldandy. The mortal known as Keiichi Morisato. Although it didn't strike her until sometime afterward, what had piqued her curiosity were the uncanny similarities between this man and her own beloved. Not just their looks…but also that distinct innocence of soul…

Running a hand along the column of the temple, she asked quietly, "Where are they? What could have happened here?"

"MISS! You can't be here! This is private property!"

A mortal in a blue uniform came running down the pathway. Turning around to face him, Morgan thought with relief that it had been prudent after all to assume her mortal form beforehand. She had not changed much from last time. A tight black jumper and jeans with a red trench coat and high boots.

Running up to her, the man pointed at the gate in the front entrance. "This place has been locked down. Didn't you see the sign in front?"

She had, not that it mattered much. Still though, this mortal might be able to give her some information. "Where did the people who lived here go?"

"Eh?"

"The people who lived in this temple. Where did they go?"

"OH…this place used to be a crazy place." He bent his head and whispered, "Between you and me, people thought witches lived here…weird things happening and all."

"Goddesses. They were goddesses. But where did the mortal go?"

"Goddesses…mortals? Lady, what are you talking about?"

Feeling her patience break, Morgan pushed the man aside and began walking down the pathway towards the exit. "Never mind. You are of no use to me."

"Hey wait a minute! Slow down! I was just about to tell you!"

Stopping, Morgan tilted her head slightly to listen.

"There used to be three girls here. Nice girls too. The boy, K…something…married the woman with the brown hair and blue markings on her face. He moved out of the temple just the past week…and the other two girls just disappeared."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. _The goddesses returned to Heaven? Why? _"And his beloved? Where did she go?"

"She didn't go anywhere miss…"

"…"

The officer lowered his cap and looked abashedly at the floor. "You can find her at the Nekomi Cemetery. She died two months ago."

Morgan's eyes widened, "That's impossible…they received the blessing from Kami-sama." Her right hand involuntarily clenched into a fist as she physically repressed the anger in her heart. "How? How did she die?"

"No one knows really…things got really hush-hush around here though. It's a real shame though…those two were so happy together. In fact, they made a lot of people happy just watching them. A real shame…"

_Just like I lost someone so precious to me…Kami-sama…you did this to your own DAUGHTER? Even after giving your blessing to them? _The irony was almost too great. It truly was…she had come down to Earth to receive an answer. She had wanted to ask Keiichi so many things…

Have you found your happiness?

Is falling in love such a dangerous thing?

Do you think I could find someone like you in this world? Is there a chance that I can fall in love again?

How could he give her an answer to her questions now? Like her, his beloved had been taken by Kami-sama. Her voice came out harsh and rasping even to her ears. "That can't be…not even Kami-sama can be that cruel."

Noticing her tense posture, the man swallowed nervously, "Were they friends of yours?"

That was a stupid question. As if the honored daughter of Kami-sama would have ever deigned to look down upon a mere Fairie. But it hurt so much because that mortal didn't deserve this…he deserved to find his happiness. He who had taken all the risks on his shoulders deserved to find love.

Because what Morgan saw far more clearly than anyone else was the selfishness of Kami-sama. Belldandy may have been presumptuous to defy all regulations to be with Keiichi, but she was still the daughter of Kami-sama first. Cruel or not, no Father would wish his daughter's unhappiness. 

The mortal was a different matter…

There would be few in Heaven who would have a qualm over his "tragic" passing. Heaven was not perfect. Kami-sama was not perfect. And in forcing the mortal to accept those risks, it only showed that Belldandy was not perfect either.

Morgan was not perfect either…but she had never professed to be. She did not have the heart to love a world like Belldandy could nor did she have the power to protect all she loved like Belldandy could. And for a mortal such as Keiichi, the burden must have been even greater. Falling in love was not easy…but if the end was as miserable as the beginning, than what was the use?

Unable to respond, Morgan could almost feel herself at the gates of despair. This was almost as bad as walking through the Gate of Judgment and realizing her beloved's touch was gone forever when they reached the other side. Once again, she had no answers to her questions. She had chosen the goddess and the mortal as a sign that perhaps in this bitter world, there might be some happiness. That when the mortal found his happiness, that it meant somewhere along the line, Morgan La Fey might re-find her happiness as well.

"Are you all right Miss?" The man's slightly worried voice brought Morgan back into the real world.

She was probably going to break down any second. She knew it. But not here, not at this temple. Wrapping her red trench coat tighter around her body, she spun around and began walking towards the barred temple entrance.

"AH MISS! It's locked! Here, let me unlock it for you…"

Ignoring the officer, Morgan gripped the lock and tore the chain in half. Tossing the heavy metal to the side, it fell to the pavement with a heavy thud. The stunned look in the man's eyes was almost palatable.

A soft voice came from the other side, "Ano…are you guys still moving stuff out? I can come back later if you want…"

That voice…

Swinging the door open, Morgan's eyes widened as her breath caught in her chest as she came face-to-face with a pair of equally surprised eyes. Standing on the steps to the temple, the beloved of Belldandy, the mortal Keiichi Morisato stood uncertainly, a hand still raised ready to knock on the door. 

It almost broke her heart…it really did. This mortal hid his sadness well…but Morgan could see it so clearly. His shoulders were slumped, making him seem smaller than he really was. His face was more haggard and his eyes seemed so tired. But what Morgan couldn't stand was that aura of wasted life and weariness that wrapped all around him. That slow-death that Morgan had felt in herself for so long until it all turned to blind fury and revenge.

But he was mortal…he knew there was nothing he could do…

_Don't look like that…please don't look like that. _

Morgan felt a tear slip down her eye and course down her cheek. Another followed and another until it dripped down her chin and splashed down to the pavement below.

_You of all people…please don't look like that._

Concerned, Keiichi took a step forward. "Are you alright Miss?"

It was what broke her. Sobbing, Morgan threw herself against his chest and began crying hard into his shirt. Gripping the lapels of his jacket, she sobbed until she thought the world might drown in her tears and die along with her. How long she cried, she didn't know…and why he didn't push her away, she didn't know.

All she could see was the pain in his eyes that mirrored the pain in her heart. So she cried. Because it was all she could do.

Don't look like me… 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Umm…have fun reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Fujishima Kosuke owns. Or something like that.

Make My Dreams Come True 

"You don't recognize me. Do you?"

The woman's quiet comment brought Keiichi's head back up. Although her eyes were still slightly swollen, she seemed in control of her emotions once more. It had been one of the more surprising events of his life to see a woman completely break down in front of him like that. They were at a park table perhaps a few blocks from the temple. It had been a long time since he had been to the park without Belldandy besides him…she loved the park…

Dammit. Not now…shaking his head, he looked at the woman. She looked familiar…but something just eluded his memory. To be sure, she wasn't a homely woman. But she wasn't classically or even brilliantly beautiful like Belldandy or Urd. And there was a certain edge in her manner that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry, I think we might have met before but I don't remember."

It had taken ten long minutes for this woman to finally stop crying and form a coherent sentence. The lapels of his jacket and shirt were still wrinkled from her tears and he knew from experience it probably wouldn't be easy to wash off. It was all right though. Urd hadn't complained either when he had probably ruined her silk chemise.

The woman suddenly looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why did your beloved die?"

It was a question he had asked himself so many times over again. It grew tiring to find an answer. Keiichi wearily shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone passes away…"

"Do not fool me Keiichi Morisato." The woman's eyes flared. "Both of you were blessed by Kami-sama. You passed through the Gate of Judgment to receive that gift."

"Wait…wait a minute…" Keiichi looked at her in numb shock. "How do you know all this?"

Morgan whispered hoarsely, "Because I was there. I saw you two cross to the other side." _I saw you do what I could not…I saw my beloved cross the Gate with another woman. _

It finally clicked in Keiichi's mind. The icy-calm refrain in the woman's posture and the slate-gray eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul gave it away. "Morgan…you're Morgan aren't you?"

"Tell me…please. Tell me how." Morgan shook her head. "I have to know how Kami-sama's blessing could not last forever. How could you let that happiness slip from your fingers?"

Flushing angrily, Keiichi bit out, "I don't remember having any choice in the matter Morgan." 

"A goddess loved you mortal. Not only a goddess, but the second-born of Kami-sama himself." Morgan leaned across the café table between them and looked into his eyes. "Didn't you love her? Wasn't there anything you could do…"?

"There wasn't." Keiichi's voice was terse with a sharp edge that brooked no response.

Undaunted, Morgan prodded even further. "That cannot be. It's impossible. There had to be something that could be done…"

Jumping to his feet, Keiichi snarled, "NO! THERE WASN'T A DAMN THING I COULD DO! Is that what you wanted to hear Morgan? THERE WASN'T A DAMN THING!"

Stunned, Morgan stared at him wordlessly.

He glared at her for what seemed the longest time before the energy slowly left his body. Slowly crumpling back into his seat, Keiichi whispered wearily, "Even though I loved her so much…I couldn't do anything to save Belldandy's life. Even though I prayed, all I could do was sit by her side and tell her to come back when I realized her eyes wouldn't open again."

"I envy you."

Keiichi's eyes widened. 

Taking a deep breath, Morgan let it out in a bitter laugh. "You had the chance to live for your beloved. You had the chance to hold onto her hand as she disappeared from your life." Her eyes grew haunted. "I didn't even have the chance to say how much I loved him…I was going to confess my feelings when we reached the other side. But no one was there…"

"What do you expect me to say to that?"

"I don't know. You have no answers for me…and I still have so much I want to ask. Maybe you're like the goddesses as well. Maybe you're selfish like them too. You have no idea what you have even when you have it all."

"I'm only human Morgan…"

"No…" Morgan shook her head. "You're only mortal. But you could have been so much more. You could have done what not even Celestine could have. You could have defied all Heaven and found your true happiness."

Keiichi scoffed, "And how does that make you any different from me?"

"The difference mortal…?" Morgan chuckled. "The difference mortal is that you had the blessing of Kami-sama to do so. You never had to suffer if you had been willing to hold onto what was yours. Instead, you let it all fall through your fingers. Don't you realize what that MEANS?"

They stared sullenly at each other, one in accusation, and the other in frustration. Morgan knew what she had said was not completely accurate. What the mortal had said was true to a certain degree. Being human was not an easy handicap to overcome…but by Kami-sama, Morgan would have chosen this mortal to find a way. Morgan had seen it…had seen that awe-inspiring belief that had made her so envious of Belldandy.

Yes. Pure envy.

It had taken a long time to convince herself but Morgan knew her feelings. She had wanted to fall in love with this mortal. Perhaps it had been a shortsighted fancy…but there was a reason she had asked him that question. 

If the world changed, could you fall in love with me? Could you make my dreams come true?

All of it was a part of her heart. Every single part of that question crystallized her feelings…her beliefs. And even though it was Celestine who had asked her to get close to the mortal, at that moment, she had been asking him herself. For herself. 

This boy sitting across from her was not that mortal. Was nothing like her beloved…he was like an empty shell. It was not for this mortal that she had chosen to stay at the Gate of Judgment in hopes that another like him would cross paths with her life. Didn't he understand that? Didn't he understand how much he was killing her right now? How could he have chosen to defy Kami-sama for a possible chance at happiness and yet bow his head in acceptance when that happiness had been taken from him? There HAD to be a part of the Keiichi she admired in this boy here…there HAD to be!

He broke his gaze. "I suppose I didn't. I suppose Kami-sama had to have a reason."

She would have preferred he take a stake and ram it through her heart. Kami-sama never had a reason…he never needed a reason. That was why he was Kami-sama in the first place. Who would question his actions? Who would think for a moment that he was wrong?

Morgan slumped against the seat, as the weight of the world seemed to crash down on her shoulders. Ironically smiling, she shook her head. "No…you aren't like him. You aren't anything like him at all…I made a mistake." Noticing the confused expression on Keiichi's face she explained, "I saw so much of my beloved in you." Her eyes grew sad. "But I was wrong. You aren't anything like him."

Keiichi averted his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Folding up on herself, Morgan crossed her arms on the table and buried her face against the red sleeve of her trench coat. "Leave me alone. You don't have any answers for me. Go cry to your goddess some more." Her voice grew more muffled and strained. "You aren't anything like my beloved."

To say something…to attempt to reply to an accusation that is all too accurate…how do you go about doing that? Unable to reply, Keiichi bowed his head as words died on his tongue. Slowly getting to his feet, he picked up his jacket from the chair and hung it over his shoulder. He paused once as if about to say something, but it only left in a bitter tang in his mouth. 

Running a hand through his hair, he turned around and began walking down the trail. Soon, he had already disappeared from view. Truly then, now…here…at this moment… there was simply nothing in this godforsaken world of Heaven and Earth for her. Not even a simple memory…not even a simple hope.

It was fortunate she hadn't cried all her soul could beforehand. It was fortunate because she felt like screaming so hard even Kami-sama would hear her voice. But it was all right now…the salty taste of her tears calmed her. It let her now that at least a part of her was still alive.

"Anata…where do I go from here then? What do I have left?" She sniffled softly, "Just tell me and I'll be by your side. Tell me where I can find you…Anata…"

***

She was right…in a way. If anything, she was more right than he probably was. Keiichi smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had made him see anything so crystalline clear. Perhaps if Urd had remained on Earth, he might have had someone to discuss it over with. But she along with Skuld had decided to go back to Heaven.

Urd had offered to stay on Earth with him. In fact, she had stated quite plainly that she did not mind at all if Skuld left and she was to stay here alone with him. And in a far subtler manner, she had hinted that she would not mind at all to see where that relationship would end. 

But Urd knew just as well as he did, that he could not accept her offer. He needed Urd as a confidant and a shoulder he could cry on more than he needed her as a lover. And although Urd was fairly upset at his choice, he had managed to convince her that Skuld needed her more than he did. 

Not that he thought for a second that Urd wasn't smart enough to see right through him. As a goddess and oftentimes as a person in general, Urd was more similar to an impulsive neurotic that saw the world much as a stoned raver saw the world. But on those rare occasions where the potion-induced fog lifted, she was far wiser than perhaps anybody Keiichi knew. 

And although they had returned to heaven, Urd never failed to call at least three times a week to check up on him. It was a gesture he appreciated since he knew the goddess had to be busy since acquiring her First Degree License. 

Time went on…slower and less dramatic, but it still passed. Keiichi sighed. He didn't need Morgan to tell him what he already knew. 

He didn't need this in his life…not right now. He had enough trouble trying to readjust his entire point of view without having to deal with the Fairie's disappointed, accusing glare. 

He shook his head. The air felt thick and heavy around him as he made his way back to his apartment…it was probably going to rain. Keiichi liked the rain. If you stared at it hard enough…you couldn't tell if it was a tear that stained your face or a droplet of water. Or more accurately, other people wouldn't be able to tell.

He had been walking aimlessly for hours, thinking too much…thinking far more than he really should. It was funny doing that…letting a thought run through your head even though you don't have a question. Even though you don't have an answer.

Life was something like that. 

 His apartment was right ahead. It was pretty far from the temple…in fact really far. Urd hadn't been wrong in saying it was much like running away. Bad memories did that to you. The irony came in the fact that happiness wasn't just tinged in sadness…most of it did become sadness. But there would be plenty of time to think about that. There would be time after he collapsed onto the bed and debated how badly it was worth to wake up again.

"You're late." The quiet voice cut through the even more still silence of the heavy air, freezing Keiichi where he stood.

There had to be fate involved here. There probably was more fate involved here than Keiichi was prepared to accept. Not bothering to raise his head, Keiichi dug his hand into his pockets for his keys. "I have that trouble a lot."

Sitting on the icy metal of his apartment stairway, Morgan whispered softly, "No. Not really."

Spinning his keys on his finger, uncertain of what to do, Keiichi sighed, "I've probably changed a lot since last time we met Morgan. I don't even know how…I don't know what to say anymore. I don't even know what to do. My life is so unclear right now. I don't know what you want from me…and frankly, I doubt I could help you anyway."

"I know that. Now at least…" Morgan wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't stay in heaven…and I've already been through hell." She scoffed, "I bet the only real place I can call home is by the Gate of Judgment, counting the moments it'll take before my soul cracks."

Keiichi smiled wanly at the Fairie. "I can imagine."

"You probably could. You're mortal after all."

"I can't help that."

"You're probably right." Morgan nodded her head. "I must be a bother to you. I came into your life and threatened to take away all you had. Your beloved, your earth…your heaven and your Kami-sama. And now, I only serve to remind you of your unhappiness."

"Yeah…something like that." It was a horribly cynical answer…one that he could never have made maybe even a few weeks ago. 

"It's too bad though…"

"What?"

Morgan sadly looked up at him and smiled. "It's too bad my feelings won't change. There wasn't anyone like you… I looked so long…I waited for so long…but I never met anyone like you. I guess I wanted to tell you that before I go again." She trailed off and averted her eyes. 

You can't change someone if they don't want to change. It was a feeling he understood perfectly. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and asked her, "You don't have anywhere to go do you Morgan?"

Wordlessly she shook her head.

"Want to stay with me?" Morgan's eyes widened as she stared at him with shock written on her face. Ignoring her surprise, Keiichi calmly held a hand out to her. "I don't know how that can help…or if any of us can feel better. But it's better than crucifying yourself waiting."

"I'm not your beloved…" Morgan's voice cracked slightly, "I don't have anything to offer you in return like Belldandy."

"I know."

"You shouldn't be asking me this."

"That's not your decision to make." Keiichi's voice softened. "But it's something I'm willing to accept. You can stay for as long as you can stand it." He asked, "Is that alright with you?"

Unable to form words, Morgan slowly nodded her head.

"Come on. It's going to rain soon. Let's get inside."

Morgan slowly slid her hand into his and allowed Keiichi to pull her to her feet. Without a word to each other, they slowly walked up the rest of the stairway, probably each wondering what the other was thinking. Or maybe not. Maybe they simply accepted each other for what it was rather than what it might be. 

Some things, not all things, are better if you just don't think too much about it.

Preceding Morgan into the room, as the door closed shut, the light drizzle of rain began pouring outside. People said that when it rained, it meant Kami-sama was crying.

If that was true, it probably didn't rain enough.

***

Hot water felt good on her skin. It helped wash away the tired, weary aura that clung to her skin and rejuvenated her. Morgan didn't touch the soap or the shampoo though. That was a bit too mortal for her tastes. 

I wonder how long I can stay here? 

Keiichi Morisato was Belldandy's…not hers. In accepting this, she was violating sacred territory that should not be as easily treaded upon. But, she didn't want to think about that…she didn't want to go back to the Gate. She loved the Earth…like most Fairie's she had been born here. 

Earth was a beautiful place. That had never changed.

Unlike goddesses, Fairies shared a link with this land that was far more intimate than perhaps any other creature. Morgan derived all her power from nature. Goddesses derived their power from Heaven. There were some aspects of Creation that Morgan knew Belldandy could never understand. But she was not a fool. This was Kami-sama's world. 

The phone rang outside.

Putting his engineering textbook on the ground, Keiichi walked over to the right wall adjacent to the bathroom and picked the receiver off the hook. "Mochi-mochi. This is Morisato-san speaking."

"And this is the ever-lovely beauteous Urd speaking. Yes, if you lick my boots and call me queen you will be rewarded quite nicely. Wanna give it a go?"

Laughing softly, Keiichi leaned against the wall and smiled. "Nice to hear from you Urd. All's well in Heaven I would hope?"

"Something like that. Daddy's trying to push me to be Director of Goddess Hotline like Peorth but granting wishes was never my forte." She gave off an exasperated sigh, "More likely, I'd cause nothing but trouble."

"Can't argue with that."

"Oi…what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Is Skuld doing alright?"

"You're trying to change the subject aren't you?"

"Absolutely. But you weren't supposed to notice so soon."

Urd smiled. This was the Keiichi she liked talking to more. Warming up, she drawled lightly, "Did I cause you that much trouble Keiichi?"

"Ah. Maybe."

"You should be like this more Keiichi." Urd's voice was mildly reproving but warm. "When you're like this, I'm not that surprised you had half of the Nekomi campus after you."

"They were probably after you or Belldandy. Especially Aoshima."

"Whatever happened to that twerp anyways?"

"He leaves me alone now…I think he's scared that if he says anything more, I'd break his nose."

"Would you?"

"I probably would." Smiling at the sound of Urd's soft laughter across the line, Keiichi tilted his head. "But enough about me, how are you doing in Heaven?"

It was good that Keiichi brought that up. Urd had been at a lost of how to bring up the subject without worrying the mortal. Keeping the strain from her voice, Urd shrugged lightly, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. It's probably not a big thing but just wanted to check."

"Alright."

"Do you remember that Celestine incident? Back maybe two or three years back?"

Morgan felt her hand clench into a fist as she listened from behind the wall. Fairies had a heightened sense of hearing that was far above the mortal ear. Even with the showerhead spraying water across the stall, she had heard every word perfectly. Although she had expected it, she had not thought Heaven would have noticed her disappearance so soon. She was only a Fairie after all. What was a Fairie?

_So…I was right after all._ Morgan's eyes narrowed._ Goddesses are all the same. _

"I guess. I thought we solved that problem though."

"Oh no worries about that." Speaking a bit fast to reassure him, Urd sighed, "Guess there's no way to cut this nice. Keiichi, Morgan's gone missing from the Gate of Judgment. I was just checking to make sure if you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I don't know. Call it intuition…I just thought she might be coming after you. Have you seen her around?"

Morgan smiled to herself bitterly. _Ah…of course. How else can he answer? What does he owe me?_

"No."

_NO? W…Why? _In the shower, Morgan's eyes widened as her feet threatened to buckle under her weight. Leaning on the wall for support, something in her heart started to beat uncertainly. Unconsciously, a faint blush washed across her cheeks.__

Shaking his head, Keiichi kept his voice completely calm. "Sorry Urd, I haven't seen Morgan anywhere."

"That's good." Urd relaxed. "Thanks. But if you see anything, call me first before acting. Morgan's a really dangerous Fairie…I'm worried about you ok? I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt because of her. Stay safe."

"I will. Don't worry about it." He forced a chuckle. "Well, it's getting late. Night Urd."

"For you at least. I'm a busy goddess. Take care alright?"

"I will." Hanging up the phone, Keiichi slowly let his hand slide off the receiver as his voice quivered slightly. "Sorry Urd. I don't like lying to you."

The door to the shower slammed opened and Morgan strode out with a completely amazed expression on her face and quite little else on her body. Her chest heaved uncertainly as she fought to express a feeling that just refused to come out. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she simply stared at Keiichi as if seeing something completely foreign to her for the first time in her life.

Averting his eyes and keeping his eyes completely off delicate spots, Keiichi slowly grabbed a towel draped onto the chair and handed it to her. "Here. You might catch a cold if you're not careful."

Numbly taking it from his hands, Morgan watched as Keiichi walked past her and began setting up the second futon on the floor. Turning around, she asked sharply, "Keiichi…?"

Not facing her, Keiichi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to make you leave if you don't want to."

Fighting to keep the blush from spreading across her entire face, Morgan wrung the towel nervously in her hands as water slid down her body and pooled on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she slowly said, "I came very close to destroying your happiness and taking away what wasn't mine." She looked at him. "I can't say anything to defend myself… and even if you can't believe me…I'm not what those goddesses say."

"I believe you Morgan." 

Walking over to him, Morgan hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. The moisture ran off her hands and soaked into his shirt. Crouching beside him, she bowed her head. "No. It's not that simple. I…I would never hurt you."

_Not when at that moment…something in my heart just wouldn't stop beating._

"I know." Keiichi finally blushed as his gentlemanly conduct snapped. "And…if you don't mind…can you put something on?"

***

A pale beam of moonlight washed over the two futons from the open window as a cool breeze gently blew over the covers. It felt nice…this wind. It reminded her of so much.

"Can't sleep?" Keiichi asked her from the futon to her side.

"No." Morgan shook her head. "I don't want to sleep yet. It's a beautiful night out."

"It was better from the temple. Without all the lights from the city, if you lied on the ceiling, you could see all the stars in the sky without even turning your head."

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

Morgan turned her head to face him. "Why did you tell Urd you didn't see me?"

"I would have broken my promise."

"Promise?"

"I told you, you could stay until you got sick of it. You're probably going to hate being here soon enough, so why rush it?"

"She's your friend. She trusts you…" Morgan whispered, "You shouldn't betray those that trust you."

"That's not your decision to make."

"…"

Keiichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled like sakura blossoms and blooming flowers. The sakura probably bloomed in the rain overnight. They always did by the temple.

"Keiichi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much to say. Long chapter here…yare yare.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Sorry or I'd share.

Make My Dreams Come True 

The tree was dying. Of that, Morgan was sure. Its life essence was slowly fading under the stress of time until Morgan could see it as clearly as a rapidly breaking strand. But it was still beautiful. It had a glossy aura around it, and in the morning light, with the dew just beginning to break across its sakura blossoms, it glowed perhaps more radiantly than any other tree in the nearby area.

It was perhaps bitter irony. Beauty was far more than just skin deep. 

She gently placed a hand on the rough bark and closed her eyes. It was time. The cycle must come to a close. 

Nothing lasts forever. 

Holding her arms against her heart, she slowly shed her human form. Dissipating as if they were never there, her clothing slowly dissolved as from her back, two small wings unfolded and stretched out. Her skin grew more translucent and she slowly alighted an inch off the ground as a white aura seemed to wash across her body. 

Fading into a soft glow, Morgan stretched her arms into the air as she allowed herself to grow accustomed to her usual form. Holding her hands in front of her, she noticed that her skin was a much richer tint of green and a strange, almost filigree designed laced from her fingers and wrapped around her body. She smiled briefly. Fairies were made of real flesh and blood. They were indeed children of the earth. All in all, she was not so different from a mortal. 

That was not something to be ashamed of.

Stretching her hands towards the trunk of the tree, she tilted her head back and began to sing. Like an ethereal blanket, the melody seemed to lift from her voice and flow like water across the sakura branches.

To love something as it dies. To cherish its passing and imbue not only her voice but her soul into the words. It was not a joyful song. It was haunting and lilting and seemed to drain the energy from the body. Maybe it was an evil to do this…maybe singing a song of death was perhaps wrong.

But it was not a song of death. It was a song of mourning. She died as she sang. 

Slowly, the last haunting note ended. Lowering her arms, Morgan opened her eyes and whispered, "Rest assured…you are beautiful still. To me, you will always be beautiful."

As if in response, slowly, a sakura blossom broke from it's stem and fluttered gently to the floor, landing at her feet in acknowledgement. In thanks? In recrimination? Perhaps just because it was finally free from a very mortal coil.

 Tilting her head, she asked Keiichi who was standing to the side, "It is early. Why are you awake?"

Unabashed, Keiichi shook his head. "It was a beautiful song. But somehow…" His eyes grew soft. "Somehow I doubt you were trying to heal it."

This mortal was perceptive. Turning aside, Morgan scoffed, "It was but a verse. I don't have the power to save life." She ran a hand over the trunk. "The thread is cut. I did not sing to bless it. I am only a Fairie…my song is the melody of its end. Soon its blossoms will fall to the ground and it will grow barren and ugly." She smiled wryly, "Doesn't that frighten you? Does it scare you that I could do such a thing?"

"In a way. I don't like death."

"Me neither." Morgan regarded Keiichi curiously as her voice grew slightly warmer. "Sometimes I scare myself. It would be wrong to be able to sing that song without feeling pain."

"You might want to be more careful. Some people might get the wrong idea if they see you like that."

"Ah. You mean if they see me outside of my mortal form?" Morgan ran a hand across her shoulder and shrugged lightly, "That is easily remedied. But not now. Not now…" She asked, "Why? Does seeing me like this disturb you?"

"No." Keiichi shook his head. "I don't mind. Do what you want."

"You sound oddly reminiscent. Is this scene oddly familiar…or am I prodding too much?"

"No." Keiichi chuckled softly. "Kind of. I remember walking down the trail in the temple and into the forest. I found Belldandy singing to this broken tree…it was almost half-dead itself. But after Belldandy sang to it, it started sprouting again. It was the first time I've ever seen anything grow on it…" He sighed. "I guess seeing you sing brought some memories back."

"Belldandy was a goddess. She has the power to do so. That she bestows life so easily… is something I admire. But, you cannot force something to live. The thread of life and fate cannot be spun again. In time, it will die again…but this time there will be no one to bring it back Keiichi." Her eyes grew glassy. "It will die alone with only a memory of a song to guide it to Nirvana."

"…" Keiichi watched her intensely.

Smiling at her own revelations, Morgan faced him. "I cannot be there to save a life. But I can be there to guide its way towards death. I can let the sound of my voice remind it that someone is mourning…that it is not dying alone. It is the only thing within my ability that I can do."

"That's very different from what Belldandy told me. Life is precious."

"It is. Living is the only real way to show you love something." Morgan turned her attention back towards the tree. "I will live here and watch this life end. It is the only way I can show my love. It is the only way I can love someone even when they are gone." Her voice grew haunted. "Living…waiting…is the only way I've ever been able to show my love."

"You're an amazing person Morgan."

"You flatter me."

They stood together in silence until the sun finally broke from the horizon and bathed the earth in an eerie shadow.

"Do you want to stay here Morgan?"

"…Yes."

And through it all, the song echoed through the mind, heart, and soul. For one death, another has a chance of life. Life is precious like that; death is precious like that. 

"Do you want me to leave?"

"…No."

Wait with me here. I'm tired of waiting alone. I'm tired of living life alone…you said I could stay until I couldn't stand it. 

 _You of all people should know how I feel. _

***

"In some ways, I still envy you Second Born. It's foolish to feel that way…but I was never perfect like you. I could never make my dreams…and the dreams of my beloved come true."

She was probably defiling the goddess' grave by even standing here. This was not a place where she belonged. It was at this site that the mortal had chosen to place her final memories…and it was at this site that Belldandy waited for her mortal. She was perilously close to breaking something veritably sacrosanct.

Morgan smiled. She was already damned by Kami-sama…adding this to her list of transgressions would not tilt the scales of fate in any direction. Besides, wasn't Belldandy supposed to have the heart large enough to love a world? She grimaced at her own cynicism…Belldandy had already passed. Was it enough that she disrespect the dead?

She scoffed, "However, Belldandy, you will forgive me if I refuse to bow."

She didn't expect an answer. 

Averting her eyes, Morgan dug her hands deeper into the pockets of her trench coat and sighed. "I do not come as a penitent pilgrim…I will not ask for your forgiveness or your favor. Perhaps given the same choices, I might have decided to make the same decisions all over again."

Belldandy did not pique her curiosity as her beloved had. To her, she had, and even now still, represented the classical goddess self-centered mentality. Celestine had reminded her of the pain Belldandy had gone through in her youth, but Morgan was not convinced. Not when the goddess had the luxury of forgetting the past and the luxury of being Kami-sama's pure-born daughter. 

Morgan doubted Belldandy had ever understood true pain. And even though it was a futile thought at best, Morgan doubted Belldandy's life was in any way more difficult than hers. Belldandy had been able to be so idealistic…so secure in her naive way of thought…because she always had the things she loved beside her. She had Celestine…and when she had lost that, she had found a replacement in Keiichi and her sisters.

She never had the chance to see how long it would take before sadness and self-pity would manifest into the desire for retribution. Belldandy could chastise her for her selfishness and her hate because the goddess had everything to lose. 

But it was all past now. Celestine's Ultimate Destruction Program had succeeded but the Norns had rebuilt the base Ygdrassil core programming. Belldandy had crossed the gate of Judgment and entered Nirvana with her beloved at her side. Morgan wondered how far Belldandy would have gotten without the constant love and support Keiichi provided. She wondered if the same compassion and empathy that radiated from Belldandy would have shined just as brilliantly. 

Call Morgan selfish. Call her completely debauched and evil…but something deep inside the Fairie's heart had wanted to see that light extinguished. She had wanted to see Belldandy fall into the complete depths of despair and then ask her then if she could still believe in Kami-sama.

**_If the mortal was taken from you…if you lost him forever... What would you do? _**

Morgan had an eternity to answer that question. Belldandy had the love…the perfection of love to see her through the Gate. It was not something she could blame the goddess for. It was a definition…a validation of her being. 

Standing there…watching the lovers join hands across the Gate had been the sweetest and most bitter moments of her existence. It had been a mixture: It had made her lifetime of waiting worthwhile…to see someone cross to the other side. It had been utterly worthless because it was not her who had received that blessing. The tears that fell as she had looked into Keiichi's eyes as he stood together with his love upon the other side…had been of pure happiness and profound sadness.

No…you are not my beloved. You only look like something I thought I lost a long time ago…

She had let him go. She had held his face in her hands and slowly, let her fingers slide across his cheek and down his chin. She had watched them disappear from her life and had decided to wait. To do any more would be presumptuous…to do any less would be impossible. 

"I would never hurt your mortal Belldandy. I would not hurt your beloved that somewhere along the way I thought was my beloved." Morgan placed a hand on her chest. "But I cannot say the same for you. I cannot forgive the daughter of Kami-sama who took away something I held too dear. We are too different. You are too white…and I am too stained."

Her heart ached sometimes. It had been a nagging feeling all her life but sometimes… sometimes as she looked at Keiichi…her heart ached. It was so tiring, that feeling. And standing here now, a piercing sense of hollowness seemed to wash through her body. It made her so dizzy, yet sharpened her view of the world so much more. Like realizing that walking up from a dream was the same as dying into enlightment.

"Your mortal has changed Belldandy. He has changed to the point where even I do not recognize him. But you still would. Of all immortals and mortals you would always recognize him. I admire that in you. Perhaps I never knew my beloved enough." It was the facet of Belldandy that remained an enigma. Morgan did not break very often…had an emotion-clamp that had pushed far too many people away.

But by no means was she a hollow shell. If pushed too far, she would react…and more often than not, react through violence. But these days, she just didn't feel like it anymore. It was too tiring to lash out…it felt as if her very existence was slowly being diluted. It would probably pass anyways. It always passed.

Placing a hand on the glossy cut marble gravestone, Morgan could feel the cold bite of the stone against her skin. The grave itself felt awash in love and sadness. Intermingled, it almost overwhelmed her in its intensity. "Rest assured…he still loves you more than anything. I do not know what Kami-sama intends…but he would choose you before he would choose saving his own soul. He has retained that purity of love. It's only for you. His heart and his soul…they have never changed."

It felt somewhat ridiculous to talk to something that would not respond. Even in life, Belldandy would not have acknowledged her words. But it felt oddly fitting. It felt better than reviling the goddess for something Belldandy probably could not change. For a moment, it eased the ache in her heart and made her feel light.

Those were precious moments. 

"I do not envy your rank Belldandy…and I do no envy your title as goddess." Morgan shook her head. "No…I envy that it was you who met Keiichi Morisato first." Her eyes tightened, as her voice grew strained. "If I had the fortune…would it be you who would defy Kami-sama? Would you have had the courage to believe?"

It was there again…

"If I had met your beloved first…could he have loved me as dearly as he loved you?" Morgan smiled bitterly as her right hand clenched her heart that was starting to throb painfully. "Could he have made my dreams come true?"

***

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look very good."

Morgan shook her head wanly as she sat on her futon overlooking the window. "No, don't worry. I probably just need to conserve more of my power." She coughed slightly. "It passes more often than not."

It had been perhaps one or two months at best since Morgan had staid here. She was an incredibly difficult person to keep track of…she didn't like to stay at one place at a time. He had gotten used to walking into the apartment room and finding it completely deserted. Keiichi didn't blame her. She was probably making up for all the time she had spent waiting at the Gate for an answer that didn't come.

Winter was starting to settle and the cold wouldn't do the Fairie's health any good. Privately, Keiichi was beginning to worry. Although she had always had a pale complexion, Morgan was beginning to look deathly pale. Her thin frame was beginning to look almost skeletal and although she masked her feelings well, there were too many times she looked completely worn down. 

There were too many times he had caught her just staring at him out of the corner of his eye when she thought he wasn't looking.

Morgan was never as energetic or bright as Belldandy. She rarely smiled and the aura of sadness just never seemed to lift. But like Belldandy, she never complained although she was apt to insert an acidic comment when the time called. Morgan La Fey was not sociable in any sense of the word.

Shaking his head, Keiichi mixed two cups of instant green tea by the counter and walked back towards the main living room. Crouching down, he sat on his adjacent futon and handed her the second cup. "Here."

Clasping the cup in both hands, she murmured softly, "It's warm."

"It's not as good as Belldandy's Darjeeling. Do you want any sugar with it? Sometimes I make it a bit bitter."

Morgan shook her head and took a sip. "What you do…what you see in this world…you don't have to compare everything to what and how Belldandy does it."

"Do I do that a lot?"

"No. Not a lot…but you do it enough."

"Is that how it is…?" Keiichi watched the ripples in the cup distort his reflection in the smooth water. "Yeah. Perhaps."

"Isn't it time?"

"Eh?"

Morgan glanced at him. "Every two weeks you visit Belldandy's shrine. Two weeks have passed. I believe your goddess is waiting for you."

"…Maybe." Keiichi smiled. So she had noticed. He wasn't too surprised. Morgan was keenly perceptive although she didn't share her knowledge too much. It was oddly refreshing really…

"Don't let me be a hindrance to you." Morgan tilted her head back and slowly poured the tea down her throat. 

"You're not." Keiichi smiled. "You really like the tea don't you?"

Morgan nodded her head. "Why do you ask?"

"No. It's nothing…" Belldandy never could stand instant green tea. In fact, she abhorred tea bags altogether. It was probably why Bell's tea was always so fragrant and sweet. Finishing his cup, he laid it against the table and sighed. "It's starting to get cold. Do you need any more blankets?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Then I'll be going…Do you want to come?"

"No. You don't mean that." It was scary how well Morgan knew him. Frowning softly, she shook her head. "You ask that simply out of courtesy." Softening her tone as she saw Keiichi's discomfort, she continued, "Belldandy is yours and yours alone. You would not be willing to sacrifice the moment to one such as I."

It was true. He had always gone by himself…always. It was his sadness to hold. That, he doubted, was he willing to share. Averting his eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Wordlessly turning away, Morgan resumed staring out the window. Really, that girl was not sociable at all. But somehow, he did feel a bit guilty. There was nothing he could do about that feeling though. Getting to his feet, as he began turning away, Morgan suddenly reached back and gripped the bottom of his coat.

"Wait…"

Startled, Keiichi looked back at her. "What is it?"

Morgan opened her mouth to speak but slowly, shook her head and replied, "No…it's nothing." Letting go of his jacket, her hand drooped loosely to the ground. "It wouldn't change anything."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes. I apologize."

"If you want some more tea, I made a thermos for you in the kitchen…" Keiichi trailed off. "I'll be back soon so don't go anywhere."

It was a mortal concern. It implied that Morgan was beholden enough to actually listen to him. But for the time being, Morgan was willing to accept it. "I'll be waiting."

The door closed and left Morgan alone to contemplate. Her cup of tea slowly rippled and swirled as a soft breeze blew outside. There were so many promises to keep…promises broken…and promises that could not be kept. But Morgan was sincere. Even though she hid herself well from others, she could never lie to herself.

There was something she needed to do…just like Keiichi.

Opening the window, she vaulted over the edge and aligned the winds to gently lower her to the ground. It was a simple trick that did not require much power to use. Alighting onto the earth below, Morgan took some time to carefully study her surroundings. Even though winter had yet to begin, sakura blossoms lined the drive from the apartment room and scattered across the pavement. The wind spread the pink leaves everywhere, but it wasn't too difficult to find their source.

It was dead. It really…really was dead.

Standing still, barren of any life, was the sakura tree she had sung to. It had not taken long…it's bark was peeling at certain spots and it's branches were dry, spindly and withered. It seemed so at odds with the trees lining the edge of the block, still laden with fragrant pink blossoms. 

In some ways, it was her fault. If she had been Belldandy, she might have been able to save this life. But her song could not do that. Her song was not that of a goddess. It was the song of a Fairie who in many ways was far too mortal. It was a curse and a gift. 

Her cup was still half-full. Tipping it, the green liquid splashed against the trunk and flowed down to the roots. The tea soaked into the damp earth, turning the loam into mud, quickly draining into the crevices of the earth. Watching the last drop fall of the edge of the clay cup, Morgan whispered, "Maybe I should have asked Keiichi. It might have been better than this."

She couldn't expect this tree to respond…and unlike Belldandy's gravestone, there wasn't even an aura she could feel left behind. Sighing, she said, "But accept this gift. I am still mourning your passing. I have told you, to me, you will always remain beautiful. Drink well."

Time seemed to slow down. Time almost seemed to stop. Morgan wished it could last forever.

***

"Why are you just standing here?"

Morgan blinked. She had lost track of how long she had been outside. She had more of that trouble these days…she had difficulty retaining her focus. It grew harder to follow her train of thought and sometimes, her mind would wander without her permission. Shivering slightly, she realized that it had gotten much colder since Keiichi had left.

Sighing, Keiichi took off his jacket and slowly placed it on the Fairie's shoulders. "Don't make me worry so much. You'll catch something out here. At the very least, wear your jacket when you go out."

Blushing slightly, Morgan held the jacket closer against her. "I'm sorry."

"No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have kept you waiting so long."

"Did your beloved tell you anything while you were there?"

Keiichi smiled. "No."

Morgan averted her eyes uncomfortably. "That wasn't what I meant. I didn't mean to sound presumptuous."

Slowly stepping forward, Keiichi crouched in front of the barren sakura tree and laid a soft-white bouquet of white roses against the trunk. Morgan's eyes widened as Keiichi prayed quietly for a moment and then stepped back. It seemed too surreal…a mortal deigning to pay remembrance to something so insignificant. A mortal who was ignorant of life…and the precious value of life. 

There was no doubt in her heart. This mortal was special. It was not a fluke that a goddess had seen so much in him. It was not a mistake that Morgan had wanted to meet someone like him.

It…It moved her. It moved her to the point of tears.

"Why?"

"I…I saw the way you looked at that tree…" Keiichi offered his excuse lamely. Shrugging helplessly, he sighed. "I always thought this tree was really beautiful. It's not much…but it seemed too sad to just leave it that way." Bowing his head Keiichi didn't notice Morgan reach across and hold his face in her hands.

Tilting his chin up to stare into his eyes, Morgan looked past the slightly shocked flash in his eyes and just looked at him. With her eyes, she slowly traced the contours of his face and the color of his aura. For the longest time, she focused only on the sight, touch, and sense of this mortal before her. Running her hands down, she let go and simply stared up at him. "I wonder…"

"Eh?"

"You're kind Keiichi. You are so…very…kind…" Morgan's soul seemed close to shattering on itself. This was too much. She had not been prepared to receive this answer. She had not seen this in Keiichi before. "If only Keiichi. If only…"

_I wish I had been the one who met you before. I wish I had the chance to see what I see in you now before anyone else._

_For truly, you are nothing like my beloved.__ I know who you are…_

_You are something far more._

***

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Huh?" Keiichi looked at Morgan curiously as he filled her rice bowl and handed it to her. "What do you mean?"

"You owe me nothing…" Leaving the bowl untouched, she laid the chopsticks on the table and looked at him. "Yet you are still so kind. I don't deserve this. Why?"

Keiichi looked uncomfortably away. "It's nothing. Don't mention it."

"No. I don't understand why. You're a mortal…you are a creation of Kami-sama. Yet…" Her tone grew pensive. "Yet you have been far kinder to me than Heaven ever has. I…I don't know how…"

"You aren't evil Morgan. I saw that in you."

"What?" Morgan leaned closer. "What did you see in me?"

"I saw someone in love." Keiichi nervously scratched the back of his head. "I saw someone very much in love." His voice softened and threatened to tear out her soul with its gentleness. "It must have been so hard for you. You must have been so much in love with your beloved."

_In love?__ Am I truly like that…? _Morgan's vision was getting fuzzy. It was as if someone was wrapping a sweater around her senses, turning the world so strange. She had fallen in love with a mortal against other's better judgment. And exactly as Heaven had probably predicted, she had lost that love.

He had been a beautiful mortal. He had been kind to her as well. But this was far in her past…when the world had not been so bitter and Kami-sama was the farthest thing from her thoughts. It was a time she had never dreamed that the weight in her heart…her soul…would come crashing down upon her. She had felt so alive back then, without the aching hollowness that slowly killed her.

That still killed her.

Uncertainly getting to her feet, she slowly tried to stumble to her futon but the world wouldn't stop spinning. Her heart was hurting so badly, she had trouble thinking past each beat that rang in her ears. Something was going to break…something soon. Losing consciousness, she tripped on the bamboo matting and fell to the ground like a sodden rag. _Anata…are you still in love with me?_

"Morgan! OI!" Rushing to her side, Keiichi turned her around and held her loose body in his arms. Her pulse was weak, and her breathing seemed long and interspaced. Her skin felt icy-cold to the touch and she seemed so weak. "Morgan!"

Her eyes suddenly flashed open.

It happened too fast. With a loud thump, Keiichi's back hit the bamboo tarp hard. Coughing as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, Keiichi numbly saw Morgan lying on top of him with the strangest look on her face. Her normally clear jet-black eyes were milky and foggy and the gaze she shot into his eyes bordered on chaos. "W…what?"

Her voice had a strange musical quality to it. "Anata…do you love me?"

Keiichi felt his eyes widen in shock.

Slowly stroking his cheek lovingly, she whispered, "Anata…did you know how much I missed you?"

"Morgan…what are you doing?"

Ignoring him, she slowly brushed her body along his, sliding her hips seductively against his midsection as she cradled his face in her hands. Her long trench coat covered both their bodies like a long blanket as she bent her head forward until Keiichi could feel her soft breath brushing onto his neck. A strange smile that didn't seem to fit her face raised the hairs on the back of his head as his mouth suddenly went dry and he couldn't seem to breathe. 

In that same sing-song voice, Morgan whispered into his ear, "I thought of you everyday Anata. I so wanted to be with you…" Sliding down, she slowly captured his earlobe between her teeth and pulled gently.

Fighting a very irrational fear, Keiichi panicked as Morgan adjusted her weight and straddled his waist, effectively pinning him to the floor. "Morgan…what the hell is wrong with you? Get off me!"

"I won't let you go!" Smiling that same insane smile, Morgan shook her head. "I won't ever let you go again Anata."

"Mor…uummph!"

Anything else he had to say was effectively cut off as Morgan suddenly cupped his chin and kissed him passionately. It was nothing like any of Belldandy's kisses. It was not soft or chaste. It was harsh with a demand that refused denial. Yet, what unnerved Keiichi more than anything was the sightless stare that Morgan directed at him through it all. Even when she broke the kiss off and took a deep breath for air, ignoring his struggles and holding him close against her. She looked completely lost and unfocused, as if painted on by a careless marionette.

It was too much like last time…when Morgan had kissed him in the infirmary room. This time though, there was no question in her eyes, only a blinding lust and sightless confusion. Belldandy wasn't here though…

"Anata. Do you still love me more than anything?"

_Belldandy..._

"Get…OFFF!" With a strength borne of pure fear, Keiichi gripped Morgan's shoulders and forcibly shoved her off him. Tripping over his legs, she fell backwards with a stunned, disbelieving expression on her face. Eyes wide, she stared at him as her lips quivered uncertainly, "Anata? Why? I don't understand…?"

Pushing with his feet, Keiichi hastily backed away until his back hit the wall, leaving a good three meters in between them. His heart hammered against his chest as he stared at the Fairie. Her lips were slightly red and swollen as her normally straight hair was disheveled and tousled. Reaching out to him, she cringed back as Keiichi snarled, "Don't!"

"Why? Anata…"

"I'm not your beloved!" Keiichi shook his head viciously and wiped his mouth with his left sleeve. "You said so yourself Morgan! I'm not your beloved!"

"I…I what?" Her voice sounded broken as she whispered in disbelief. "Why would I say something like that?"

"Get a grip on yourself! What has gotten into you Morgan? This isn't like you at all!"

"Anata…"

"Stop saying that! I'm Keiichi! Keiichi Morisato! I'm not your beloved!"

"Kei…" Trailing off, Morgan's eyes flashed. "You are…not…" Definite recognition flashed through her eyes as suddenly, the fog in her eyes broke and she stared at him with her true vision. "What did I do…" Bending over as if someone had hit her hard in the plexus, Morgan looped her hands into her hair as she shook her head. "I don't understand…what's happening to me?"

Keiichi stared at her wordlessly as Morgan's voice grew more hoarse and thick with fear. 

"What's happening to me? My head hurts so much…ahhh…" Weeping uncontrollably, tears pooled in her eyes and splashed to the bamboo mat as she held her head tighter. "What did I do? I don't know…I don't KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!"

Sweat ran down her face, as something inside her seemed to break and collapse on itself. Closing her eyes, Morgan screamed as she buckled to her knees and continued screaming. Her chest convulsed in tremors as one hand gripped her heart tightly and the other seemed very close to pulling off her hair at the roots. 

Electricity seemed to pulse from her body and waves of raw energy created a wind that almost physically knocked Keiichi back. It was far more elemental than any of Belldandy's jealousy storms and had none of the focused control of the goddess. There was an air of desperate misery around the Fairie as the screams of her voice rang through his ears.

It was nothing he had ever seen before. Morgan, ever the impassive, emotionless one, was destroying what was left of her self-composure as her emotions ran ragged and uncontrolled through the room. 

The lights flickered on and off through the room as with a crackle of electricity, they finally went dim. "MORGAN! Stop it!" 

"I…I don't know how! I…I never felt this before!" Her nails were digging far too hard into her chest and they were only growing tighter still. "My heart hurts…it hurts too much…" She screamed again.

Reaching his hand out towards her, suddenly the glass window behind him imploded and a shard of glass gashed the back of his palm from the thumb to his wrist. Flinching, he gripped the wound tightly as blood began to flow freely, spotting the tarp underneath with red dots.

Ignoring the pain, Keiichi slowly crawled forward and grabbed her shoulder. The blood leaking from his hand seemed to blend in perfectly with the crimson of her coat. Registering his touch, Morgan spun around and buried her head into his chest; wrapping her arms so hard around his waist he had difficulty breathing.

She screamed into his chest, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT KEIICHI! I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! IT WASN'T **MY **FAULT! I LOVED HIM!"

Her voice was completely ragged from screaming and she was holding him as if he was anchoring her sanity. The dishes on the table shattered from the energy discharge as an edge of porcelain clipped his face, cutting the soft flesh of his cheek. Wincing, Keiichi did the only thing he could do. Ignoring the slick of blood on his palm he held her as tightly as she was holding him. "It wasn't…it wasn't."

"WHY?! WHY DID I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND STILL LOSE HIM?! WHY DID BELLDANDY PASS WHEN I DIDN'T?! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it against his chest. "It…it wasn't my fault for loving him so much…"

The raw power storm was subsiding as Morgan body grew less tense and weaker. Quickly losing all her energy, the very fiber of her being seemed to die on itself as her grip on him began to wane. Unable to support herself, she whimpered to him, "It wasn't…it just wasn't…"

"I know. It couldn't be." 

Staring up at him, Morgan's eyes slowly closed as whatever strength she had left dissolved and she lost consciousness. Her hand dropped to the floor and with a last shuddering hiccup, she slumped against his body. Slowly, her mortal frame dissolved and Morgan became the Fairie once more.

Worriedly shaking her, Keiichi tilted her comatose head up. "Morgan…Morgan! Oi! What's wrong with you? Tell me what happened…" His eyes sparked with anger as she held her tightly against him. "Don't…don't do this to me! I lost Belldandy…not this! Not this again…dammit Kami-sama. DAMMIT!"

The phone rang.

Urd… 

"Don't you dare go." Rushing to the wall, Keiichi almost tore the receiver off the hook as he screamed into the speaker, "URD!"

"Don't you Urd me!" For once, leaving off the suggestive greeting, Urd's voice was at the same time worried and irate. "What the hell is going on down there? Keiichi, what kind of stunt are you pulling this time! We registered an energy signal all the way from Heaven! Are you setting off nukes in your apartment?"

"It's Morgan!"

Urd's voice grew slightly panicked. "Morgan La Fey? She's down there? SHIT! Keiichi, I want you to lock the doors and barricade the window. Jesus Christ, how the hell did the damn mainframe miss her?"

"NO! You don't understand! I'm alright!"

"AND I WANT TO KEEP YOU THAT WAY!" Her voice seemed to grow more distant. "Peorth…ah where the hell is that woman? Not enough time."

"Urd!"

"Hold on, I'll get down there myself! Stay right where you are Keiichi!" Immediately the television began glowing deep blue and in a spiral of energy, Urd erupted from the TV with a very angry expression on her face. "DAMMIT MORGAN! You're going too…"

Her voice completely died.

The apartment was in shambles with most of the windows in dangling shards and anything breakable in the room completely pulverized. Although she noticed Keiichi had a cut across his face and his hand, what grabbed her attention was the prone form of the Fairie. Like a broken doll, she was lying in the middle of the room, unconscious and her breath coming far too slow in between.

"Keiichi…what in Kami-sama's name happened here…?"

"I can't explain to you now, but you have to help her." Keiichi slammed the receiver back into the hook and whispered, "I lost Belldandy, don't let me lose her Urd."

"I can't…she's a…" Wildly looking from Morgan to Keiichi, Urd asked bewilderingly, "Like Belldandy? What…what are you talking about K?"

"There isn't enough TIME!"

Urd had not become a first-class goddess without a very quick flow of thought and an almost intuitive sense of when to just let something go. Giving Keiichi one last searching glance, she turned around and crouched in front of Morgan. "She's not in good shape. Keiichi, get me some water and some blankets. This is going to be a long night."

It probably was.

***

"Her pulse is stabilizing and the worst of her fever is gone." Urd moved her hand away from the Fairie's chest and dipped her hand into the bucket. Wetting another towel, she gently placed it over Morgan's head. "She seems to be over the worst of it, but I'm not a doctor. We need to get her to Heaven to do a more thorough scan."

She turned around and glanced sharply at Keiichi, "Don't touch those bandages. Your wounds are still fresh and I never had Belldandy's skill at healing."

Placing his hand back on the table, Keiichi slowly nodded his head, wincing at the tightness in which Urd had wrapped the dressing around the wrist and cheek.

"Don't complain. It stops the bleeding and it'll prevent infection." 

Ignoring the attention on him, Keiichi asked, "What about Morgan? Is she going to be alright?"

"That's not my point. You should be worrying more about yourself! You can worry about the Fairie later. As in when you don't have a cut across your hand that looks like the San Andres fault line."

Urd was good. She was really good…but Keiichi had known her for too long. There was a certain falsity in the edge of her voice that hid a trace of uncertainty and guilt. It was the tone of voice Urd used when she was either very unsure, or didn't want to risk an opinion. Getting up and setting himself down in front of her, Keiichi stared into her eyes. "Urd."

Unable to meet his gaze, the white-haired goddess turned around and began wetting another towel. "Not now Keiichi…"

Grabbing her wrist gently, Keiichi squeezed her palm. "Urd…please. Tell me what's wrong."

Hesitating, Urd sighed and turned around to face him. "I'm not a doctor K. I can't give you a 100% answer. I…I'm probably wrong anyways…"

"When you're this serious it would be the first time. I trust you. Tell me."

"Alright…remember. I could be wrong." Placing her hand over his, Urd shook her head. "It's not good. If I'm right, it's probably one of the worst cases I've ever seen."

"Worst case of what?"

"The same as Belldandy's." Urd swallowed the lump in her throat and ran a hand through her hair. "It's the same soul malaise that killed Bell, Keiichi."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: Same as always.

Make My Dreams Come True 

_I didn't fall in love with him the first time I saw him…but I came very close to doing that. _

_The world was a much kinder place back then. Back when humanity was still idealistic and insecure of its own future. Back when a mortal falling in love with an immortal did not raise such eyebrows._

_It's been such a long time…the details have faded into my heart and seared into my soul. I do not remember much anymore. Absence does not make the heart grow fonder. At least not for me. How we met…when we met…these facts have been lost in the sea of time. _

_All I remember is that I loved him very dearly…and that I lost him. I was undeserving perhaps…but who is the judge? Who decides whether my love is impure? My faith is wavering, but what is perfect faith? Is it the belief in Kami-sama?_

_Who judges him? If Kami-sama crossed the gate…would he be able to pass?_

Her throat felt dry and it was still dark out. Morgan knew she had been asleep for a long time…the dream lasted too long and her body ached from lack of use. It hadn't been a bad dream…like most dreams, it was easily forgotten. Maybe a hint of it was still there… most not. 

There was someone next to her…crouched above her futon; it was the mortal…no…Keiichi. He had large bags under his eyes and his breathing was one of a man who had just fallen asleep. Morgan smiled softly. He was still so kind.

"He's been worried about you Morgan. He would've staid up all night but I put a sleeping incantation on him." The voice grew sharp. "Now, there are some things I would like to discuss with you."

Morgan wasn't surprised by the sound of another voice. A part of her had been expecting it for a long time. Propping herself up with some difficulty, she leaned on the wall behind her for support and eyed the speaker out of the corner of her eye. The goddess had the most amazingly long white shock of hair Morgan had ever seen. It seemed translucent and flickered like sequins against her dark skin and gray silhouette. Standing behind Keiichi, Urd covered his body almost protectively with a blanket and took a seat next to him, staring at her with a less than friendly glare.

"The incantation will last for the entire duration of the night. He won't wake up until then. He needs his sleep." Morgan silently agreed with her assessment. Urd's eyes narrowed. "Now Morgan, explain yourself."

Morgan smirked as old defenses refused to die, "Ah. I was under the impression there wasn't much to explain."

"Do not try my patience Fairie. Not now."

"Forgive me…" Even to her own ears, her apology sound caustic and skeptical. Coughing, she asked, "Before we talk goddess, my throat is sore. Unless you want me to lose my voice in the middle of our…discussion…" Morgan scoffed at that word, "Would you mind getting me something to drink?"

The Fairie was still as arrogant as ever…at least to her. Somehow, Urd doubted she would talk to Keiichi in such a way. No matter. Snapping her fingers, a thermos and a cup materialized in her palm. Sullenly pouring a cup of tea, she handed it to Morgan who promptly took it without a word of thanks. Ignoring her, she softly raised it to her lips and took a sip.

"If you're quite done…"

Morgan shrugged and placed the cup on the floor besides the thermos. Wrapping the blanket closer around her, she stared forward. "What then will we talk about First-born of Kami-sama?"

"Urd. My name is Urd."

"I am quite aware of your name goddess."

"Then I would appreciate it if you used it. That is what names are for right?" Urd knew Morgan was baiting her. If anything, every word that came from the Fairie's mouth was deliberately aggressive and prodding. Sighing, Urd poured a cup of tea for herself and took a drink. "I know you don't like me much Morgan."

"What could have given you such an idea?"

"Enough with the sarcasm Morgan. You overdo it and it stops being effective."

Turning to face her, she smiled coldly. "Ah. I cannot argue with that fact. Continue."

"You escaped persecution from Heaven because you agreed to stay at the Gate of Judgment. Now tell me, what was your purpose in leaving?"

"Purpose? Maybe there was none. Maybe I simply grew tired of it."

Urd finally felt her patience crack. "Fairie, if you are too dense to stop running your mouth for your own sake, then I suggest you consider this. You left the gate and broke a direct agreement with Kami-sama…"

"My heart bleeds Urd. Really."

"And because of that, Keiichi may be in a lot of trouble."

Morgan paused and stared at her. Phrasing her words carefully, the Fairie asked, "What do you mean?"

"Heaven can easily come up with a thousand charges against you. That's not what I'm worried about. What I am worried about though is how many of those charges will place Keiichi in the hot seat."

"…I would never hurt him…why would Heaven go after a mere mortal?"

"You are truly as ignorant as I thought. Do you think Heaven will overlook the mortal who gave the rogue Fairie shelter when she disappeared from the Gate? No…there will be repercussions. And I swear Morgan, I will see you burning in hell before I would see a single hair of Keiichi's hurt."

Morgan averted her eyes and her gaze looked worriedly over at the softly sleeping form of Keiichi.

Knowing she had hit a point, Urd continued, "So talk to me Morgan. I'm not interested in helping you, but if anything, you owe Keiichi. You owe him for defending you, believing in you, and putting up with you far more than I ever would have." Urd gritted her teeth. "I need to know why!"

"…Why?" Giving Keiichi a last lingering look, Morgan bowed her head and sighed in acceptance. "You goddesses are all the same…but Keiichi is not. You're right…"

"Than tell me."

Slowly raising her cup against her lips, Morgan held it in her hands, as her voice grew darker. The mood grew smokier and Morgan's eyes grew half-lidded. "Did you know how empty…how silent the Gate of Judgment is when it's night and you can see forever into infinity and back again? It's not cold there…it's not warm either. You can feel the tortured screams of lost ones if you listen long enough. You can run to the other side of the gate and still see nothing." Morgan smiled bitterly. "You would think on the other side there would be a feeling of happiness…of completion. Life isn't that fortunate.

Taking another sip from her cup, Morgan continued, "And you dream there. There are so many different dreams you can feel...so many different memories. Sometimes they're happy ones. Sometimes they aren't even yours. Impossible as it sounds, Belldandy and her beloved were not the first to cross the gate together. There were others…a handful at best."

Her face grew haunted. "But too many have the same ending. Too many. Lovers lost…crying…some just die at the spot and waste away. I dreamt about myself once…twice…so many times I've memorized it." She seemed to lose focus. "I ran back to the other side to see if he was there…and back again when he wasn't. It seemed so impossible…my hand was still warm from his touch. I started crying…I think I've never cried that long…it was…"

Placing a hand in front of her, Urd grimaced. "Stop. I get the picture."

Shaking her head as if clearing her mind, Morgan winced as another sharp pang hit her heart. "Sometimes that happens too often."

"Was that why you left? Was it that bad?"

"In a way yes. In a way no. The pain was not something I did not grow accustomed to. I grew used to it…but…there was emptiness in my soul that I could feel. Like a drop of water diluting oil. I could feel myself slowly fading." Morgan smiled. "I know Urd. I know I am dying."

"We need proof first…"

"No. You can keep to your technologies and false beliefs." Morgan's already weary face seemed resigned. "I know nothing lasts forever. My body is that of an Immortal. But my soul isn't. I left the Gate to see if Keiichi found his happiness…" Slumping, she whispered, "But I didn't think Kami-sama would be this cruel. Fate and Kami-sama seem to be cruel."

They sat together in silence for the longest while. Breaking the quiet, Urd nodded her head. "It might be as you say."

"It is."

"…You're still weak. Don't bother getting up for at least a few days. You've gotten over the worst symptoms this time, but they'll return if you keep on pushing yourself."

"Don't try to fool me." Morgan laughed quietly. "No…they'll come soon enough. You're just worried that the next time the…symptoms…show up, I might hurt Keiichi."

"I won't deny it Morgan." Urd didn't flinch or blush in shame. "I'm not going to say to you that I value your life as much as his. Not when you'd know I was lying."

Morgan's smile grew slightly less mocking. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way… because that's what I'm afraid of too. It's not just your fear." Her eyes grew warm as she gave Keiichi a fond gaze. "I promised this mortal I would never hurt him. I will not break that promise."

"You had best remember that." Urd placed an arm on Keiichi's shoulder. "After all he is my brother. You betray him, you betray my family."

"…I'll remember that."

"Sleep well Morgan." Urd got up and began walking out of the room, "I have a few matters to attend to."

"What?" Giving Urd a knowing smile, Morgan crossed her arms. "Don't be in such a hurry to call Heaven."

"You talk too much Morgan." Urd sighed. "That's not my decision to make."

Sliding the door shut, Urd left a very puzzled Morgan to ponder upon the implications of what had just transpired.

***

"I have been an inconvenience to you…I apologize."

Weakly sitting up next to the table with a kotatsu wrapped around her, Morgan watched Keiichi brew yet another pot of tea on the counter. Her body dehydrated too fast and although her tongue was starting to complain, she was still grateful for it. 

"No. Don't worry. Are you feeling better?"

Morgan nodded her head as Keiichi handed her a cup. "Thank you."

"I'm amazed. You drink so much of it and you never get tired. It's just instant tea too… it's nothing special."

"Aren't you scared of me?"

Slightly taken aback, Keiichi stammered, "Why would I be?"

"Take a look around you. Look at what I have done." The wooden chairs were badly broken and anything glass in the room had been shattered. The windowpanes had been shoddily taped up and the table had a jagged crack across the mahogany surface. Most of the light bulbs had either shorted or exploded so half the room was still dark. It bathed the two in shadows and gave everything an almost surreal aura. Morgan reached across and gently held Keiichi's bandaged hand. "Look what I have done to you."

Blushing, Keiichi pulled his hand back and shook his head. "It's getting better. It doesn't hurt much anymore either."

"But what about next time? And the next?" Morgan placed a hand over her heart. "I don't know when I'll lose control like that again. I'm scared…I was very scared. My heart never hurt that much before…and I felt like I was going insane. If I break, I don't want you to be harmed by it."

"That's not your decision…"

Morgan reached over and put a finger on Keiichi's mouth, cutting him off. Shaking her head, she said, "No. It is my decision to make. It's my fears…just like you did; I made a promise as well. If I hurt you, then I am like Kami-sama." She slid her finger down and turned away. "I will not have you harmed by me. Not by my hand."

"…Do you still want to stay?"

Morgan hesitated before answering. "That's not the point. I'm losing too much control of my own soul…I can't control my powers." Her voice hitched. "Even if I have been so happy here…it would all be for naught if I put you in danger."

"But where would you go if you left?"

"…I don't know." Morgan shook her head. "I won't return to the Gate. Never again…"

"Is it bad here? Have I made you that unhappy?"

"No!" Exclaiming her point, Morgan bit her lip as she phrased her words carefully, "I have had a mixture since I have staid with you. I came expecting to find someone like my beloved…but I found someone who I didn't recognize. That night…that night when you put flowers in front of the sakura tree…I finally understood something…I finally recognized you."

"Eh?"

Morgan took his hand and gently guided it over her left breast. Ignoring Keiichi's surprised reaction, Morgan closed her eyes. "Listen…the beats of our hearts remain constant. I knew it would…Keiichi…" Morgan's eyes were shining as she opened them. "For you are like me."

"…" 

"I was foolish not to recognize it before. We are alike…you and I. I understand that so clearly now." Morgan leaned forward until their faces were barely inches apart. Her voice was soft…as if making sure Keiichi alone would hear. "And I understand why Belldandy would risk so much to be with a person like you. If I had that chance…I would have done so as well. If I had met you before anyone else…I would not let you go. Not even to Kami-sama."

It was perhaps too much like before. Too much to wary about. But Morgan's eyes were crystal black and as clear as stained glass as they looked up at him. There was no uncertainty or fogged madness. There was only a sincere honesty that both reminded him of Belldandy and yet was completely different. 

It took his breath away.

"If I'm interrupting anything, please accept my apology. If not…" Urd's sharp voice trailed off but there was no mistaking the veiled tightness and the disapproving reprimand in her tone. There was a certain, restrained aura about her as she came close to glowering at the two from her stance at the just-opened front door.

Blushing as he realized his hand was at a very compromising position, Keiichi hastily broke away and averted his eyes. Faintly self-conscious but hiding it remarkably well, Morgan resumed drinking her tea as if nothing in the world was different. The only indication of her emotions was the faint pink tinge on her pale skin.

Purposefully interposing herself between the mortal and the Fairie, Urd took a position at the table and sat down, making sure Morgan remained a good meter away from Keiichi. "Now, I don't know what's going on yet, but I intend to find out. Keiichi, Morgan still is weak and prone to dehydration. Keep her on the futon and I do so mean ON the futon…ALONE!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Morgan, I haven't called Heaven on you so don't worry. After our discussion, I would have hoped you would have a greater respect for your health. Now, get some rest. I'm going to keep it quiet around here so you can do just that." Grabbing Keiichi by the arm, she hoisted him up as she began walking out the door. "Come on Keiichi, we're going to take a long stroll while Morgan's resting."

"But…"

Urd shot him a very tight glare. "Morgan is a fully grown woman…as you may have found out just now. I would hope she could take care of herself without you hovering over her." Her voice dropped ten degrees as she allowed some anger to bleed into her voice. "Not to mention Keiichi Morisato, you had better start thinking of some answers to the questions I am going to ask you. For your own sake."

Giving Morgan a last, helpless look, Keiichi bowed his head and allowed Urd to gently shove him out the door. Holding the front door open, Urd stood there, watching Keiichi slowly walk down the stairs, taking great detail to what she was going to say. Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly enough so that her voice only traveled to Morgan, "There are only a few lines you should not cross in life. Only a few, Morgan. This is one of them. Keiichi is not your beloved. Do not use him as a substitute."

Staring at her back, Morgan suddenly broke into harsh, mocking laughter. Letting a smirk plaster her face, the Fairie shook her head in disbelief. "I'll say it once…I'll say it for an eternity Urd. You goddesses do not differ. Mix some demonic blood into the system and still, a goddess will be a goddess." Her voice grew stiff. "Do not lecture me in things I already know."

"I am not playing games anymore Morgan. Half-breed though I am…" Urd's eyes sparked as she gripped her hand into a fist, "Whatever goddess blood runs through my veins is far more than enough." Closing the door, she added, "Best you remember that."

***

"I don't think you understand Urd."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it was just my eyes deceiving me when I saw half your hand buried up the Fairie's chest." Urd bit out sarcastically, "I'm sure it was really just me."

"Look…" Slightly frustrated, Keiichi grimaced. "Why are you acting like Skuld right now? You're just overreacting!"

"OVERREACTING?" Spinning around, Urd grabbed Keiichi's shoulders and bit out, "Is worrying about you overreacting? Is losing ten thousand years of my life when I heard you might be in trouble overreacting?"

"You don't know Morgan Urd!"

Incredulously, Urd snapped back, "And Keiichi Morisato! You think you do? You think you honestly know who and what Morgan La Fey is?" Slapping her forehead in disbelief, Urd growled, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Feeling slightly angry herself, Keiichi pushed her hand off his shoulder. "I apologize for not being an all-knowing goddess like yourself Urd. You'll have to pardon my damn ignorance." His voice grew scathingly sarcastic, "I am just a mortal after all."

This was too much. This was too damn much like talking to Morgan. That same arrogant tone and that complete disregard for her feelings. It happened almost by pure instinct as her palm lashed out and she slapped Keiichi hard across the face. Watching his face snap back, her palm tingled harshly at the force of her blow.

But Urd didn't care. Urd had enough of people talking down to her when all she was trying to do was the damn best she could do. It was more than anyone else could say…it was more than Morgan could say. Worse of all, this was Keiichi. The one person she truly found amazing in this otherwise rather mundane Earth. His cheek was already starting to swell slightly as he turned his hot glare against her. Glowering at each other, they stood upon the pavement, each biting back their own rage and inner turmoil.

Trying to keep her hands from quivering too much, Urd flattened her hand into a palm before clenching it into a fist. Her voice came dangerously soft. "If I genuinely thought that…Mr. Morisato…I wouldn't have lost much sleep watching Father ship Belldandy home in a box. I wouldn't have gone through all the damn trouble I did breaking half the rules set in heaven just to make sure you two would be together."

"Great good it did didn't it?" Keiichi's voice grew hoarse. "Cause remember, I'm Keiichi. I fuck things up don't I? I couldn't do a thing to keep Belldandy here on Earth, and hell Urd, I couldn't even keep her alive. Great lot of good believing in me ever did."

"I am not going to sympathize with you Keiichi. Don't look for me to pat you on the back and tell you everything's going perfect. If you really believe that fine. You can fill yourself with all the self-pity you want. Next time, just tell me and I'll be sure to stay away and let you bitch by yourself. Cause by god, I'm sick and tired of hearing you whine."

"Maybe you shouldn't call so often than? Isn't three times a week kinda ringing up the phone charge bill?"

Urd snapped. Hearing her voice escalate to a scream, she yelled, "I CALL SO DAMN MUCH CAUSE I'M SO DAMN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Feeling her lip quiver, she forcibly lowered her voice, "You want to know something Keiichi? I'm scared shitless that you're going to do something profoundly stupid some really shitty day and just screw yourself over. When Belldandy passed, I stayed by the kitchen so much cause I was scared you were just going to pull out a knife and cut your wrist off by the sink. I even had Skuld hotwire your motorcycle so you wouldn't go crazy and run off a cliff."

Noticing his surprise, Urd nodded her head. "Yeah, you heard me. For the first time in my life, I was completely freaked out about you. The way you would just look at her grave, her room, ANYTHING about Bell just scared me. It was like watching you just cave in on yourself. You might tell me to piss off, but dammit, Keiichi, I saw a part of you die that day with Bell. It wasn't just Belldandy I lost…I…I didn't want to lose the rest of you either."

Slumping against a tree to the side, Urd sighed. "I offered to stay on Earth with you but you said no. I offered to visit more often but you said you didn't want to be a hassle. I told you I really didn't mind but you just shook your head and waved good-bye." Averting her eyes, she bit her lip nervously. "What does that tell me? I'm worried sick and you're just going off by your own, taking all the misery by yourself. That's wrong Keiichi. That's just wrong."

Raising her head, she looked at Keiichi sadly. "So I call you. I call you to make sure that you're all right. To make sure that if you need a shoulder to cry on, you'll find out that someone's always going to be there. Because I'm still worried sick about you. Because I was worried that if you met an enraged, vengeful Fairie, I wouldn't be there to protect you."

Keiichi uncomfortably turned away. "I didn't…it wasn't like that Urd." He sighed. "You came down to Earth because of Belldandy and got into so much trouble down here. I didn't want to slow down your life anymore. Skuld was always complaining how much she missed Heaven…and you always wanted to get your First Degree License. But as sisters, you couldn't leave Belldandy alone all by herself. I…I didn't feel it was right anymore to keep on staying in your way."

"I was the one who told you this Keiichi. It wasn't your decision to make." Urd pointed at the symbol on her forehead. "I have a full First Degree License now Keiichi. It took a lot of time, effort, and trouble to get around to it. I've changed a lot Keiichi…a hell of a lot. I'm not that same immature, sex-crazed idiot savant that cavorted around Earth anymore. You shouldn't treat me as if I'm completely blind to your problems. I might never be as empathetic as Belldandy but you can trust me. You can trust me enough to know that I won't betray you."

"…"

Urd placed a hand over her heart. "I find it admirable that you believe in Morgan. I find it even more admirable that she trusts you so much." Her eyes tightened. "But what about my trust? You didn't have to lie to me. You honestly thought I'd run to Father and sic all of Heaven down on you just for the sake of Morgan?"

"I didn't know what you would do…" Keiichi trailed off and replied softly. "But all I knew is that Morgan didn't want to go back. She didn't want to return to the Gate or to Heaven."

"But you could've told me that." Urd's voice was tinged with accusation. "You could've tried trusting in me. Like I've always trusted you. I trusted you with my dearest younger sister. I trusted that you would take care of her and love her enough so that she wouldn't even think about Heaven twice."

He could of…in fact, Urd was right…he had taken the goddess for granted. There were too many times when she had deliberately risked personal endangerment for his sake. For a mortal whose blood ties were thinner than air. In no way was Urd beholden to him. Everything she did…everything she went out of her way to do was through a kindness in her heart that Keiichi should never have betrayed.

It was through times like these that Keiichi felt too mortal. 

Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and blew out his breath. "I…I know that… now at least." He looked wanly at Urd, "What do you want me to do then?"

"You could try apologizing."

"Sorry?"

"Not good enough. Not for all the trouble and misery you've put me through. Plus making me scream and lose control is something reserved only for Skuld. Never for you."

Keiichi smiled. "Alright…if this mortal offered his most profound apologies, would you accept them?" 

Urd smiled back. "Ah. Maybe."

"Maybe? Still?"

Urd raised two fingers, "If I'm to accept your apologies, I need to do two things to make you understand just what you did to me."

"…Can I ask what first?"

"No. Not really."

"…Fine." Keiichi spread his hands out. "Do your worst Urd."

Straightening up, Urd walked over to Keiichi until she stood right above him. A small smile flitted her lips as she cracked her knuckles. "You asked for it than…" Reaching back with her fist, she brought it crashing hard across his lower jaw. Not hard enough to split his lip, the blow still was hard enough to smart his chin and jar his teeth. Clenching her fist, Urd glowered at him. "That…that Keiichi was for lying to me. That's how angry I felt."

Feeling his jawbone pop as he lightly worked it around, Keiichi winced. "And the second?"

"Don't ever do it again." Stepping forward, Urd enfolded him in a hug as she put her arms around his waist and held him close to her. Leaning her chin against his shoulder, she whispered in his ear, "This is how utterly relieved I am that you're alright."

"…People are staring."

"Than you should feel lucky."

***

"No."

"I understand your feelings…"

"I doubt it goddess. I sincerely doubt it."

"You aren't the only one whose lost someone special Morgan. Think rationally."

"Are you going to force me?"

"Morgan…"

"Than my answer remains the same." Visibly repressing her anger, Morgan bit out, "This discussion is cleared. I will not return to Heaven."

Sighing, Urd pointed at her. "Morgan, you're sick. Your health is declining and without treatment, I don't even know how long you can expect to live."

Morgan knew the goddess was right. She had taken a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken in and seemed far too big for her face. Her normally vibrant pastel-green skin was fading in hue with a sort of bleached look. Her hair was oily and matted with a rusting look that sometimes scared her. Worst of all, it took far too much effort to maintain her mortal form, which meant she spent far too much time in her Fairie form than was safe. 

But…but to ask her to return to Kami-sama…to be beholden to Kami-sama…was far too much to ask. Besides, reality spoke otherwise. "Urd…did you say the same illness that is consuming me is the same as Belldandy's?"

"Yes. That's why you need to get treatment…"

"Urd." Morgan had a knowing smile on her face and for once, the tone in her voice was completely sincere in front of the goddess. "Urd…think carefully. You are not stupid. Think very carefully what that means."

"…" Urd averted her eyes.

"Exactly. Kami-sama could not save his own daughter from this disease. He will not go so far as to save my life. Not when he knows just as much as I do, that I would care little in the way of his Heaven. Not when I betrayed him."

"Heaven has changed…" Urd sighed as she slumped slightly, "But not enough. I'll give you that. But it has to be better than just dying for no reason. Belldandy always taught me that life is precious. Even your life."

"…She was right. Life is precious…that's why I want to spend it here on Earth."

"And with Keiichi?"

Blushing faintly, Morgan grimaced, "You embarrass me."

"Really?"

The conversation died into a lapse of silence as both immortals digested the first, perhaps first real conversation they ever had together. The edge was still there along with the thinly veiled barbs, but both understood that something significant had passed. Somewhere, the malice had eased.

Covering her blush with a cup of tea, Morgan responded finally, "But…yes. You're right. Staying here with the mortal is something I would not mind."

Not too surprised, Urd shrugged nonplussed. "Yeah. Perhaps."

"…It might even be something I would cherish."

"If you want to cherish it, dying won't help in your cause." Urd put her hand up and chuckled even before Morgan could respond, "I know, I know. It's not your decision to make right?"

Morgan's eyes grew half-lidded as a bitter tone entered her tone. "I would not be so sure…" She bit out harshly to the room, "You can stop hiding. I believe the time for subtlety has passed."

"Quite right Morgan. Quite…" Peorth's voice came in quite clearly as a mandala began inscribing itself on the floor. Coalescing in shape, Peorth pulled herself off the center of the mandala and lightly spun in the air. "I'm impressed Fairie. I was using a type B cloaking ward."

Stunned, Urd stammered, "Peorth! How…"

"Tricks really…for those who know how to look at least." Morgan's eyes flickered slightly around the room, as she made no move to escape. Eyes widening, she whispered, "Valkyries…twelve of them…guarding the house on the outside." Her voice grew incredulous, "You overestimate me. You brought all twelve Valkyries down to earth?"

Quickly looking out the window, Urd gasped as she recognized the flowing, garish helms on the Valkyries of Kami-sama standing on the roof, courtyard, and overhang. A soft distortion of light seemed to pulse around their bodies, as their armor seemed to shimmer like prisms.

"A spectrum distortion wave. Quite useful. Makes them invisible to the eyes of mortals." Peorth smiled amiably. "Ah well…" Noticing Morgan's tightening glare at Urd at the corner of her eye, the goddess quickly interjected, "No…don't blame Urd. You're energy discharge was quite difficult not to notice. She did not betray you."

Ignoring her comment, Urd looked uncertainly at Peorth, "Not to say I'm not happy to see you Peorth…but…why? Father really sent all twelve Valkyries to earth? For what reason?"

"Isn't it obvious." Morgan snickered, "I suppose one cannot escape fate for too long. Everyone must pay some sort of penance for their sins."

"Aptly stated."

"So? What are you waiting for?" Morgan slowly got to her feet. "I couldn't hope to defeat even one of your Valkyries much less twelve. Aren't you being overly cautious goddess?"

"Like you said…" Peorth stretched lightly. "We in Heaven don't like to leave sins unsorted." She shrugged, "But I believe you have the wrong idea…"

Morgan's eyes narrowed.

Slowly, the door to the apartment opened and Keiichi stepped in. "Tadai…" His voice faded in tone as he saw Peorth standing by the counter and the mandala on the floor, "What's going on."

A slow, tight smile grew on Peorth's lips as she stared directly into Morgan's eyes, "Fairie Morgan La Fey…who said we came down to Earth for you?"

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OMG!

Make My Dreams Come True 

"It's been a long time Keiichi." Peorth's voice was still warm and rich in timbre. It had never lost its childish inflection and subtle lilt. Like Belldandy's, her voice was the kind that someone almost immediately trusted. It held no anger or malice…but reflected an almost simple joy of living.

It had been a long time for sure.

"Wait…if you did not come for me…" Morgan's gaze flickered to Urd's equally puzzled countenance. "You would not come to Earth to apprehend your own…" Trailing off, she whispered dangerously, "Explain your purpose goddess. I would go so far as to consider my words extremely carefully."

If Peorth registered the implied threat in the Fairie's voice, it was to her credit that she showed no hostility or anger. Raising her hands up in appeasement, she shook her head. "Do not seek a threat when there is none Morgan. I have already said I did not wish to fight with you…and it would be very amiss if I ever wished to harm the beloved of Belldandy. Rather…" Her eyes narrowed cattishly, "I wonder why you are being so protective of him."

Morgan shot back, "And I wonder what business a goddess can have with a mortal when she has the chosen twelve Valkyries of Kami-sama by her side."

"It is really a matter of perspective Morgan. But my business is not with you." Turning around, she slowly extended her hand palm-up to Keiichi. "My condolences Morisato-san…for the passing of your wife. Rest assured, Heaven mourns with you."

Averting his eyes, Keiichi nevertheless placed his hand on her palm. "Thank you…"

"But you haven't answered our question." Stepping besides Morgan, Urd asked guiltily, "Are you here because of me?"

"Ah. No…" Letting her palm linger on Keiichi's fingertips, Peorth slid her hand back to her side and up to her hip as she replied. "There was a system failure at the time…from the energy discharge of course. In fact, according to the records, you've never left heaven."

Slumping slightly in relief, Urd whispered, "Thanks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. To me you aren't even here." Flashing the goddess one last smile, Peorth motioned both the Fairie and the mortal to sit down by the living room table. "I beg your pardon for this untimely appearance but I believe the circumstances will far outweigh the inconvenience."

Interposing herself deliberately between Peorth and Keiichi in the seating arrangement around the table, Morgan protectively laid a hand on Keiichi's as she glared at the goddess. Noticing the resentful stare, Peorth soothingly reminded her, "Allow me to talk with Keiichi, Morgan. It is all I ask."

Squeezing Morgan's hand in reassurance, Keiichi asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"…How do I begin…?" Sighing, Peorth clasped her hands together and laid them on the table. "Keiichi, few mortals have had much significant impact on the workings of Heaven. There are a handful…but you're impact upon Heaven is of much debate. There are some that, quite frankly, loathe you. Both for daring to love an immortal and for that immortal being Belldandy."

"Heaven has changed little." Adding an edge of sarcasm, Morgan smirked, "It is of little consequence that Heaven was saved through his efforts after all. He is only a mortal." Her voice suddenly grew scathing, "They are damned fools. Every single one of them."

Peorth kept her voice and stare even as she bowed her head in acknowledgement. "As I have told Urd, Heaven is not perfect and it is far from unbiased. I do not dismiss your point Morgan. Your views are in a way, all too accurate." Her gaze shifted to Keiichi again, "But on the opposite side of the spectrum, you are admired by many as well. There is talk of allowing your soul to reside within the Elysian Fields after you're passing. That is the highest honor a mortal may receive from Heaven."

Keiichi laughed as he bitterly shook his head. "No…I received all I ever wanted from Heaven. That I lost it is my fault and my fault alone." His voice grew haunted, "Keep your titles to yourself. I could not accept them anyway."

About to vocally reprimand him, a sharp glance from Peorth cut Urd off as the white-haired goddess slowly shut her mouth. However, her mouth was still in a flat line of disapproval as she crossed her arms and shook here head. Allowing her voice to grow gentler, Peorth extended her hand on the table. "Kami-sama does not blame you…in fact, even your most bitter critics do not fault you for that. It is of little use crucifying yourself." Clearing her throat, she continued, "She loved you Keiichi. That is far more than enough. Anything else, we must leave to Fate and Destiny."

Something about that goddess' tone of voice kept Morgan's tongue in check. But the bitter irony was not lost on her. So now it was the fault of Fate that Belldandy died when all in Heaven knew she wouldn't. Or perhaps it was Destiny that she had to walk through the Gate of Judgment and lose everything. 

Or perhaps, it was simply a tired, embittered Kami-sama shuffling the blame so his soul would remain pure. Kami-sama…after all…was perfect.

"Morisato-san…" For once, an uncertain whisper entered Peorth's normally confident voice as she stumbled over the right words to say. "I…I need to ask you this question before I can tell you my true purpose of coming here." Peorth sighed, "In fact, this is a very delicate situation…how do you feel about Heaven, Keiichi?"

"Eh?"

"That is none of your concern goddess!" Glowering at Peorth, Morgan replied angrily, "How else can you expect him to answer? It was your Kami-sama that took away his beloved even after they passed through the Gate. You…"

"It cannot be that bad Morgan…" Softly interrupting, but cutting through Morgan's tirade like a sharp knife, Keiichi repeated, "Belldandy loved it. It cannot be that bad."

"Eh…?"

Peorth's smile grew wider as she relaxed visibly.

"Why?" Eyes widening, Morgan gazed at Keiichi awestruck. "After…even after such pain…how can you say that? It…it wasn't your fault Belldandy died…it was Heaven's…and yet…"

"I fell in love with Belldandy as a woman." Keiichi's eyes grew sad. "Not as a goddess. In that respect, she died as my wife. Not as the daughter of Kami-sama. Even if I could not have crossed the gate with Belldandy I would have found a way to be with her. Because she would have done the same. Because I loved her…" He chuckled hoarsely. "I may not have been at fault…but I will not blame Heaven."

"Than…than what about me?" Jumping to her feet, Morgan glared at Keiichi furiously. "Was it my fault that I lost my beloved?"

"No."

"It wasn't Heaven's fault?"

"…No…"

Morgan's voice grew hysterical, "If it wasn't Heaven's fault than whose was it?"

"I…I don't know." Shaking his head, Keiichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I don't know whose fault it is."

"I…Keiichi…" Fighting back her vicious retorts that bit at her tongue, Morgan struggled to keep her composure. "I admire you…far more than I have ever admired much in my life. That…that will not change. You are the kindest man I have ever known…and I have never met anyone like you." Her voice grew sharp as she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "But there is something called being too kind Keiichi. You may be ready to forgive Heaven…but I am not!"

Walking out the door, she snarled at Peorth, "And I will not forgive you, goddess!" Slamming the door behind her, the very walls seemed to quake in fear. Her footsteps quickly rattled off the metal as she ran down the stairs.

"M…Morgan!" 

As Keiichi struggled to his feet to follow, Peorth quickly reached across the table and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Let her be Keiichi." She shook her head, "Some things in life cannot be changed. You can only force the moment so far before it bends back." Looking over at Urd, she asked gently, "Will you look over the Fairie, Urd? The Valkyries outside may not be evenly disposed towards her."

"In other words, you have something you want to say in private to Keiichi and you want me to leave." 

"You might say that." Peorth grinned, "What? Do you expect me to deny it?"

"It is you after all." Smiling, Urd shrugged, "I understand…" Pausing, she addressed Keiichi directly, "…but Keiichi…Morgan has a point. Not everyone in Heaven is like Belldandy…and…yes, there is a thing called being too kind." Standing by the door, she shook her head. "I'm sorry for saying this…but I would not be as forgiving as you are. Even if Kami-sama is my Father."

The door closed and left the two inside alone.

Giving the door one last glance, Keiichi sighed and slumped against the table. Letting go of his sleeve, Peorth shook her head. "Don't be like that. Morgan does not hate you any more for what you have said. No one makes enemies by being kind."

"…Sure…it's easy to say that." Keiichi sighed. "I'm tired Peorth. The times with Belldandy went by so fast…everyday went by so fast and now it always feels like I'm waiting for time to start again. How did all these troubles come so fast? Was it just Belldandy? I…I don't know anymore."

"Morgan isn't Belldandy. You must realize that."

"I know that. I miss her so much sometimes. I miss her touch, her voice…I miss her smile. She was always so worried that her love wasn't enough…if anything, I should have told her that it was all I wanted. I didn't care about the world, her title, her goddess-hood…all I cared about was her."

"Belldandy would have gladly chosen the destruction of the world before she would see you unhappy Keiichi." Peorth smiled. "Contrary to what people think, she didn't have a heart big enough to love the world. She had a heart small enough to love just you and the world next. Belldandy wasn't always like that…in some ways you made her selfish. When she was younger, I would not have believed she could have ever possessed such a one-track devotion."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying Keiichi…that Belldandy was as spoiled and naive as goddesses come."

"That's impossible." Incredulous, Keiichi shook his head. "Belldandy was perfect…"

"EXACTLY!" Peorth exclaimed as she laughed. "EXACTLY! You can begin to understand then." Grinning, she steeped her hands on the table. "Perfection. Can you imagine what a luxury it must be to be that perfect? She was the pure-born FIRST daughter of Kami-sama! With a blood lineage like that, she was so pampered in the fields of Heaven that she forgot what reality was. Her license tells it all!"

"She was a first-class goddess…"

"Not exactly…" Sighing, Peorth motioned towards the triangle on her forehead. "For all words yes…but not precisely. Do not ever tell this to Urd, Morisato-san. This first-degree license I possess took a lifetime to attain. Urd doesn't realize what a sacrifice it is…the training, the commitment…it's more than granting wishes or having power: It's about wisdom, Keiichi. Just as Odin gave up his eye for wisdom in your mortal legends, I sacrificed a great deal for the wisdom in this seal.

"Urd and especially Belldandy don't understand that. Belldandy received her license almost at birth. Urd received hers in one or two years. They could not possibly conceive that without blood-lineage, such a feat is unheard of in Heaven." Peorth placed a hand on her heart. "Even now, I do not know if I am deserving…but the title I hold is not just a number. It represents a part of my soul. An integral part of my being."

"And it wasn't to Belldandy?"

"Belldandy was willing to give up her first-degree license to stay on Earth with you, Keiichi. To me…that proves that she did not fully understand what she was so eager to give up." Peorth softened, "But it also proves to me that she has forever retained that innocence…that blissful ignorance that Heaven loved in her. And you…Morisato-san… were perhaps the only one who ever saw past that?"

"Eh?"

"No one ever really LOVED Belldandy. No one dared to. She was far too beautiful and idealized…too…perfect…to ever be loved. Heaven constrained her. It made her into a delicate statue that could not ever be tarnished. It fashioned her into an image that could only be gazed at from afar."

Keiichi grimaced as it hit him, "That's…that's wrong. It…it must have been hard for her. I never realized that…"

"You must have realized something Keiichi because you did what no one imagined could ever happen. You fell in love with the Belldandy that no one else saw. The one with cracks, flaws, hatred, fears…and deep inside her heart, an endless wellspring of love that was all for you. No one else. A love that dwarfed anything she possibly felt for anything else."

"What about Skuld? And Urd?"

"Skuld doesn't treat Belldandy like a sister…not like she treats Urd. And in some ways, Urd saw Belldandy as everyone else did. A figurine with a smile etched into her face that could not fall. A perfectly formed creature that loved all equally when the truth was... the truth was that Belldandy did not even know what love was."

"Belldandy! Are you serious…?"

"She loved the world Keiichi. She loved it as a child loved a beautiful pendulum swinging over her cradle. Be honest with me. How can you love something you don't even know? How can you fall in love with something that stares back at you with nothing but awe and hushed fear? She didn't understand WHY she loved. It came…too naturally for me to believe otherwise." Peorth's eyes grew soft as she regarded Keiichi as if seeing something new herself. "And that is why, I was not surprised at all that she fell so madly in love with you. Heaven was…but I was not."

"Why?" Puzzled Keiichi rubbed his head, "I'm just a mortal…"

"A mortal who loved a goddess like a man loves a woman. Not as a penitent human who worships his deity. That is what I mean when I said you were the first one to ever see something past that superficial exterior Heaven slapped on her." Peorth beamed. "Imagine how that feels like to Belldandy…imagine the impact that must have been. Someone who was willing…no …not just willing…someone who WANTED to hold her without fear that she might break. Someone who expected nothing and loved her smile because it was her smile…not because it was the daughter of Kami-sama's. Someone who loved her…genuinely loved her because she loved him in return."

Peorth sighed. "Someone, Keiichi, who swept her off her feet and took her breath away in a completely mortal fashion. You were a tangible…a physical proof of love. More than words and impersonal gifts that said nothing and promised everything. You may think that you did not deserve Belldandy but from her perspective, she must've thought that the entire universe could easily fall in love with such an individual." Leering suggestively, Peorth whispered huskily, "I even came close to doing that."

Keiichi blushed, "Stop teasing me."

"Love does that Keiichi. It opened her eyes. It dazzled her senses and made you the center of her heart. I…I have never seen something quite like it. I have never seen Belldandy so happy and yet so insecure. She looked at you as if looking upon a dream. That if she truly dared to believe…that you would disappear."

"…But…but in the end…she was the one who disappeared."

"…Ultimately Keiichi…it is a fate we must all accept. But her love for you did not die. Of that I am certain." Peorth laid a hand on his. "You loved Belldandy…that is all I need to know. And I believe, that is all Heaven needs to know."

"Heaven?"

"Precisely. You see Keiichi…if a human soul passes away…Heaven will pass judgment upon it. But that does not mean Heaven does not care for the living. Morisato-san…I do not know what this means to you, but you are the son of Kami-sama. Not through blood perhaps…but by soul. By the love Belldandy bestowed upon you. Even if Heaven falls and the universe forgets that…rest assured. I will not."

"…I wouldn't ask that much of you."

"But I would do so anyway. I am happy you have still retained that purity of soul. You are still the mortal Belldandy fell in love with." Peorth's countenance grew warm and glowing. "Although you wouldn't ask much of me…I will ask anyway."

"What?"

"Keiichi Morisato, will you allow the Valkyries of Kami-sama the honor…allow me the honor… of escorting you to Heaven?"

***

It was an oddly picturesque night. It would have been perfect if not for the turmoil in her heart and the Valkyrie standing by her on the rooftop. She was quiet though, and paid her little attention as she stood motionlessly against the moonlight sky. Morgan was thankful for that. She didn't have enough energy to argue.

But of course, few things in life lasted for even a moment.

Ignoring Morgan's cold silence, Urd grimaced as she alighted onto the tiled roof. "Why do immortals always feel the need to stand on extremely high places? Last time I checked, the ground was a perfectly good place to sit on."

Neither the Fairie nor the Valkyrie paid her any heed. Sighing, Urd motioned towards Morgan. "Come on. Lets go back down. The air is cold out tonight. You're not in any condition…"

"Leave me alone. I am not in the mood to be lectured." 

"You're sick…"

"I have lived without your worry before!" Snapping angrily, Morgan slapped a palm against the roof. "What makes you think I need your guidance?" Unable to stop her rant, she snarled, "And less of all, I don't need your pity!"

"You need to stop doing that Morgan." Unperturbed by the Fairie's dark glance, Urd shrugged. "You have to stop pushing away the people who show concern for you. There may be little love lost between us, but I do not actively seek to cause you harm. Besides…it is not for your sake that I worry."  

"Ah right. I almost forgot. Forgive me, it's for the mortal's sake isn't it? God forbid that the volatile Fairie cause him any more harm." Sniffling slightly, Morgan wiped the tears brimming in her eyes. "But it doesn't matter. Heaven will be there for him right? Belldandy will always be there for him right? So it doesn't matter at all."

"You're sending mixed messages Morgan. Are you angry with Keiichi for forgiving Heaven? Or are you angry that he doesn't hate it like you?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Probably not…" Grimacing at the ice-cold concrete of the tiles, Urd gingerly sat down, wincing at the cold bite against her thighs. "But it's the way Keiichi is. You can't fault him too much for that."

"…He's too naive…too naive when he shouldn't be. But…even though he thinks like that, my feelings won't change at all…I'm naïve like that too."

"What are your feelings anyway?"

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be thankful that Keiichi is so fast to forgive you and your Heaven?"

"I earned his trust, Morgan. I'm honored that he considers me a confidant and a close friend, but in no way do I take it for granted." She let some acid enter her voice, "You see Morgan, I'm not like you. I am not so quick to prejudge or stereotype."

"Why would I expect you to do otherwise? It's not like you differ too much from any goddess I have ever crossed paths with."

"And what, pray tell Morgan, makes you that special or unique to allow you to make such an assessment?" Snapping her fingers in mock-surprise, Urd affected a sarcastic tone, "Why of course! Morgan lost her beloved and that gives her every reason to be a bitch to everyone. Why didn't that ever hit me before?" 

"How dare you!" Finally roused to anger, Morgan glared at Urd as she snarled, "How dare you mock my pain?"

"Morgan…I don't know how to say this any other way. Grow up." Sighing, Urd continued, "You lost your beloved so long ago in the past. It's time to move on with your life. Look at the road you've been taking. Just look at it. You defied Heaven but in the end, you still banished yourself to the Gate of Judgment. And supposing, just supposing you did meet someone there…in the end, you'd just cause yourself more pain."

"…" Gritting her teeth, Morgan's hand convulsed into a fist. There was more truth than lies in those words. Far too much truth. But even if it was so, she didn't need to hear this from the pampered second-born of Kami-sama. 

"And all your anger and hurt you're holding inside…that pain that you almost treasure… what has it done for you? It's slowly killing you…and it's forcing you to push aside the people that truly care for you."

"And…Urd…what people would that be?"

"Are you forcing yourself to be that blind or is it coming naturally? I'm talking about Morisato Keiichi-kun you blind, dense, moronic idiot." Incensed, Urd bit out coldly, "I'm talking about the mortal who deserves far more than your blaming him every time he doesn't agree with you. I'm saying that Keiichi doesn't need to have to feel guilty every time you force him to live up to your ridiculously high standards. It was not his fault that he couldn't make your dreams come true. It would be prudent of you to understand that."

"I admire him completely…"

"Than stop!" Interrupting her, Urd let her statement linger in the night sky. "Stop putting him on a pedestal. Accept him for who he is…I have. Even though he's never completely honest with me, and he refuses to let me play a more active role in his life, I'll still accept him for it. If he needs me, I'll be there. If he doesn't, then I'll trust him to make the better judgment. You should not have abandoned him back there Morgan. He's suffered enough pain. If you in any way care about him, you should help relieve his burden rather than add upon it."

"I didn't…" Morgan's voice began to grow smaller as she averted her eyes. "I just didn't understand…"

"Than if you had stayed by him you might have learned something. I always do. Heaven is not beautiful…but it is not as ugly as you perceive it to be. And you can't force people to see the world through your eyes. You can't expect it from them either." 

"I am forcing nothing."

"Than why were you so quick to anger? Belldandy came from Heaven, Morgan. If Keiichi hates Heaven, it is the same as hating Belldandy. Did you honestly expect him to do that?"

"…" 

"Belldandy loved Heaven, Morgan. She loved it almost as much as she loved Keiichi. And so in return, Keiichi learned to love Heaven as well. You can't make him see otherwise…not unless you force him to forget Belldandy." Sighing, Urd clasped her hands together. "You have to stop blaming Heaven. You have to stop forcing yourself to hate it. Your soul malaise is probably the product of your hatred. You lost your beloved…but it doesn't mean you have to use him as a shield."

"I'm not…" Cradling her head in her hands, Morgan whispered brokenly, "I didn't. All I wanted was to love him. That is not much to ask…he was only a mortal…and I was only a Fairie."

"You began hating Heaven after you lost him. All that pain you felt originally came from your love from him. Don't you see? You're making your beloved at fault. You're forgetting the reasons why you loved him. You're using his memory to fuel your hatred for Kami-sama. Love should never become hatred."

"It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault for falling in love with me…"

"And it's not your fault for losing him. And it's not Heaven's fault either. It's something as close to Fate as I can possibly conceive." Urd slowly placed an arm on Morgan's shoulder. "You don't have to forgive Heaven, but you have to forgive yourself. You have to let his memory pass. It is the only way you can ever find peace within yourself."

"I don't want to forget him." A tear slid down her chin and fell. "I don't want to lose something that precious."

"A memory is a memory, Morgan. In due time, we must let them go. We must understand that they do not belong only to us. Live for yourself…for those you love. But don't live for a memory. You will find that you will die before the memory does. Your beloved would not wish to see you like that."

"I wouldn't know…" Morgan choked on her own voice. "I never saw him again. I could never ask him…"

"But you know what he would say. It was the unspoken bond between you. Your hatred cannot bring him back…and you do not want to hate Keiichi. You don't want to push him away from you. I have seen the way you look at him. I recognize it for I have seen the exact same look in Belldandy's eyes."

"But Keiichi isn't mine. I can wish that all I want but he doesn't belong to me." Holding back tears, Morgan asked, "Than what can I do? What is there left to do?"

"Learn to love again. Belldandy always told me that love is the wellspring of all life. Learn to love others…and Morgan…learn to love yourself again. Remember why your beloved was so precious to you. Never forget him…but stop hating Heaven…stop hating yourself through him."

"…"

"You can cry if you want to Morgan. But this time…" Closing her eyes, Urd cradled Morgan's head against her shoulder and whispered against her ear, "You don't have to cry alone. If you feel that a piece of you is dying, than take a part of me if it makes you feel better. I can't save you…I can't even change the way you look at life or make you see what you can't see. All I can do…even though I am a goddess…is to be here. All I really can do, beyond my power…beyond my title…is to be Urd."

It was like her song. Morgan saw the meaning of Urd's words in the song she sang to the dying sakura tree. To see the passing of something dear…and to mourn with her. Her heart ached. Her heart ached whether or not she hated Heaven or killed herself for losing her beloved. The tears that she cried must have come from her soul. She could feel it breaking and ripping itself apart.

This time, it wasn't the soul malaise. It was far worse. It made the world seem to clear…too bitterly clear. The fuzzy comforting blanket of sickness did not envelope her senses this time. Every bitter sob racked her lungs with a crystalline clarity that turned her heart into ice.

But the feeling of moisture landing on Morgan's cheek from above reminded her that the goddess was crying as well. It…it was ironic. That with all of Heaven's power, this was the best it could do. All it had was a white-haired goddess who was crying as hard as she was. It was nothing she expected…it didn't save her soul…or relieve her misery.

But it was infinitely more.

As she cried, someone else cried with her. As a part of her soul died, she knew it wasn't by herself. It was like a cool breeze and a haunting rhythm of lyrics she didn't understand or comprehend.

But somehow…somehow through it all, it moved her. It moved her to tears.

In the end, ultimately at the end…when power serves no purpose and title does even far less…that is all we can really do. It is a mortal emotion to hate…but there is no divinity in love. Life…even an immortal life…is too short to waste on hating yourself or hating what cannot be changed. There is no meaning of life that can explain everything. But by accepting that, there might be a small strand of happiness to live by. It may be small…

But it is the best we can hold onto for now. 

_Dear sister…my dearest sister…I am sorry I could not save you. And Keiichi…I am sorry I could not save your happiness. _

_I could do nothing but watch._

_This is all I can do. _

The Valkyrie slowly watched from the side…unnoticed. Taking off her helm, she bowed softly, turned away and jumped off the balcony of the roof.

***

"…The goddess wanted you to go with her to Heaven?" Slightly disbelieving, Morgan visibly slumped as she stared wide-eyed at him from her futon. "A…mortal?"

Nervously clasping his heads against each other, Keiichi nodded. "Yes."

"…Why…" Trailing off, Morgan smiled as realization dawned on her. "Of course. It has something to do with Belldandy…isn't it?"

"…Yes."

"Can you tell me why?" Morgan bowed her head, "If you cannot…I understand."

"Peorth didn't give me a reason. She just told me it was very important."

"Oh." Giving him a wane smile, Morgan's voice didn't reflect the gesture. "I…I understand. Forgive me for being presumptuous…it is not in my place."

"It's not like that Morgan."

"I know. I…I understand a bit clearer now…you don't have to explain it to me." Shaking her head, Morgan bit her lip. "It…it is for Belldandy that the goddess requested you to go with her. I…I cannot argue with that. It…it is only natural that you must go."

"But what about you?"

"That is not something that should concern you. I…I will be all right. This…this is for the best." Feeling her lip quivering, Morgan shook her head. "Urd was right. Going to Heaven may help you find some answers. Perhaps…" Getting to her feet, Morgan dizzily smiled. "I…I need to go out…and…"

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"Don't…don't go Morgan." Unable to meet her eyes, Keiichi whispered, "Please don't leave me right now."

Hesitating, Morgan slowly turned around and sat back down on her futon. "Keiichi…I do not know what to say. I…I know how much Belldandy means to you…but I don't want to see you leave. I may as well say it…for my sake…and my sake alone…I do not want you to go. I do not want you to leave me." Chuckling, Morgan forced herself to continue, "But I cannot be that selfish. In Heaven, you may find more about your beloved. There is no other alternative."

"But what about you?"

"That should not concern you. That…that is unimportant."

"Can I ask you to come to Heaven with me?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot say yes…I…I am not ready yet. I want to…I have been happy with you. But Belldandy is your beloved. One such as I does not belong in Heaven. Forgive me."

"I…I understand…"

Asking suddenly, Morgan placed a hand over her heart. "…Can I ask you to come back? Can you come back to me?"

Eyes widening, Keiichi stared wordlessly at her. "What?"

"Go to Heaven, Keiichi. Find your answers…but…" Reaching forward, she clasped his hand in hers. Holding it, she said almost desperately, "But promise me this. Promise me that you will come back…at least if to say good-bye. I…I waited at the Gate of Judgment for so long…but no one ever came. If…if you go…say good-bye to me. Let me know that you have found your happiness again."

"Morgan…"

"This…this is the only request I have for you. If you do not wish to return…if you stay at Heaven, I will understand. I will not fault you this time for your love of Belldandy. But come back at least once more so I can see for myself."

"I'm not going to stay at Heaven, Morgan. Why are you so worried?"

"Because I lost my beloved in Heaven. I lost him without being able to tell him so many things. I…I'm scared. I'm scared that the same thing might happen with you." She leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "So promise me. Promise me I can still see you once more before you go. That is all I want."

"Don't…don't say it like that. I don't belong in Heaven…I'll come back."

"Promise me. It is all I ask."

Belldandy had never asked this of him. Unlike Morgan, she let him live his life the way he wanted to. When questioned, she'd always reply that he had chosen her to be with him forever…and that was enough. She had never expected him to make her promises…and even though he knew she loved him…he had always felt guilty for not being able to reciprocate that. The promises he had remembered…she did not expect him to keep. 

Belldandy was like that. She trusted him like no one had before. That…that was sometimes a difficult responsibility. Trust was a fine line after all. Once broken, it was not easily restrung.

 And Morgan was not asking much. And just as badly as she had been relying on him, he had been leaning on her for emotional support as well. What Morgan had said was true… they were alike. They had fallen in love…and they had lost that love. There was cruel irony…but maybe…just maybe…

Together they might find something that had escaped them before.

Firmly taking her hands in his, Keiichi smiled warmly. "I promise."

"You will come back to me? You will say good-bye?"

"No…" Keiichi shook his head, "I'll come back and but I won't say good-bye."

Morgan looked at him briefly before her face softened and she placed a finger on his lips. "Do not make promises you cannot keep…if I see you again…even if it is for the last time, I will be happy."

"Will you?" Keiichi's smile waned as he spoke on her fingertip. "I wouldn't."

"…No…I might even cry…" Morgan slid her finger down his lips and caressed his cheek gently. "…but I would accept it…and I will be happy for your sake. If you find your happiness in Heaven…if you find your answers…then I will not hate you if you say good-bye."

"…"

"But…"

"Eh?"

"…if you come back…and you still wish for me to stay…" Leaning forward, Morgan kissed him softly on the cheek. "If you return to me…I will be waiting for you."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am horrified to see that horrible mistake I made last chapter. URD IS THE OLDER SISTER! I typo-ed it SO MUCH! AARRGGH…sorry! So sorry!!

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I retain no possession of the aforementioned anime known as Oh! My Goddess!

Make My Dreams Come True 

"I'll be back soon. Urd said she would stay on Earth to look after you…you don't mind do you?"

Smiling at his uncertainty, Morgan shook her head. "No. I don't mind at all."

"Right…" 

"There is nothing more you can say." Holding his hands lightly in hers, Morgan nodded towards Peorth and the Valkyries waiting on the courtyard. "They wait for you…" Growing slightly pensive, she whispered only for his ears, "But I am waiting for you as well. Come back…and then be happy."

"What if…."

Morgan tilted her head curiously as Keiichi trailed off and averted his eyes. "What if what?"

"…I'll tell you later Morgan." Smiling softly, he leaned forward and tapped his forehead against hers. "I'll tell you when I get back."

Watching the two from the courtyard, Peorth sighed. "Almost nostalgic…isn't it Urd?"

"…Yeah…whatever." Distinctively uncomfortable, the white-haired goddess crossed her arms together against her chest. 

"Are you sure you can be so glib with your answer?"

"Leave well enough alone, Peorth." Urd's eyes flashed. "That's a mortal quote you can apply a bit more in life."

"It would be a bit more applicable if I was a mortal. You can pretend for the longest while, Urd. Be more honest with yourself."

"…just take care of Keiichi while he's in Heaven alright? I can be honest with myself later." Urd sighed. "It's not like I don't know what you want from me."

"That's good for now. That'll do for now."

"Peorth…I've had a lot of time to think. Too much time. It's not like I don't know what I want from myself." Giving her one last gaze, Urd crossed over the courtyard and laid a hand on Keiichi's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Morgan slid her hand from his and took a step back. "Be safe…" Her voice grew strained. "And do not forget our promise. I will never forgive you if you break it." She tried to soften her words with a smile but failed miserably.

"I won't. It'll be the last thing I forget."

Opening her mouth to reprimand his loose tongue, Morgan bit her lip softly and slowly nodded her head. Smiling, she whispered softly, "I will be waiting for you."

Peorth interjected in the background, "We will go at your convenience Morisato-san. Say what you must say…take your time."

"Time…" Rolling the word on his tongue, Keiichi shook his head. "No. We'll have plenty of time to do that when I come back." Waving goodbye, Keiichi slowly walked backwards. "Take care of yourself Morgan…"

Feeling a spike of impatience, Urd gripped the Fairie's shoulder tightly and waved him off. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry. Just go!"

"Right…" Trailing of, he slowly turned around and walked towards Peorth who had a hand extended towards him in preparation. "I'm ready to go."

"No…you're not." Peorth's mouth was creased in a knowing smile. "But that's alright. I may be paranoid…and I might take advantage of the situation…but I know my place. It is not my responsibility to play judge." She looked up towards the sky and laughed softly. "You would be surprised…Morisato-san…how limited even Kami-sama's powers are."

"I would."

"Well spoken. But come…" Peorth squeezed his hand reassuringly. "The twelve Valkyries of Kami-sama do not escort all mortal souls to heaven. Only a select few are honored in such a way. This is for your honor, Keiichi. Hold your head up proud."

Slowly an intricate design of a mandala inscribed itself on the soft grass and weaved into a circle that slowly rose into the air, encompassing Keiichi, Peorth, and the Valkyries who stood at the circumference of the ellipse.

But the two, the mortal and the Fairie, only had eyes for each other as a glowing light washed over the courtyard. Watching him disappear…possibly from her life…again… Morgan felt the completely irrational urge to just rush forward, grab him by the arm and see what design Fate had in store.

But she waited.

As the mandala vanished, Morgan weakly raised an arm and waved slowly. "Don't make me wait long…" Her hand dropped as she whispered softly, "Don't make me wait anymore. Come back."

And it was as if nothing was there. He had already gone.

"But even if I say that, I'd probably wait forever."

***

"You're in love with him…aren't you?"

Morgan coughed loudly on her tea as her eyes widened and her cheeks almost burst into deep vermilion. Struggling to keep from choking, the Fairie set her cup against the table as she steadied herself on the floor. "I…I beg your pardon?"

Urd coolly gazed at her from her position across the table. "I'm saying Morgan, that you are completely in love with Keiichi Morisato…aren't you?"

"Surely you jest…I am…was…" Stammering in complete embarrassment, Morgan was flustered beyond words as her eyes flashed across the room, as if looking for an answer in the small apartment.

Urd had never seen this side of the Fairie. The Morgan that she knew was cold, calculating, and bitter. She was responsible for so many sins…so many crimes…and yet…and still through it all…in the core of her essence, Morgan was just another woman who desperately wanted someone to love her. Exactly like Belldandy. They both had been so eager to find that someone special in their lives. 

But Morgan wasn't Belldandy…she wasn't her dearest younger sister. 

Urd watched Morgan blush for a few heartbeats before asking, "What if he was in love with you?"

Morgan's voice cut off as she stared wide-eyed at her. "Eh?"

"What if I told you that somewhere along the line…Keiichi Morisato fell in love with you? Would you be happy if I said that to you?"

"…You're serious…aren't you?"

"I've been serious…for the longest time. Yes." Urd's voice sounded weary. "I am very…very serious."

"Are you suggesting…that Keiichi…is falling for me?"

"Haven't you done the same thing?"

"I…I…" Morgan gripped her heart tightly as her eyes flickered uncertainly. "I…can't have…"

"You stare at him…for hours sometimes Morgan. You always fall asleep facing him at night. When you two talk, you grow unhappy when its about Belldandy…but so very happy when it's about anything else." Urd's smile didn't reach her eyes. "And when he holds your hand…you hold it so tightly that I don't know how you can let go."

"That…that is…"

 "If you did Morgan…if you did fall in love with him…" Urd took a sip of tea before continuing. "It wouldn't have been to hard. Did it?"

"…no…" Morgan gripped her cup tightly in her hands. "It would have been the most natural thing in the world. If…if it wasn't for Belldandy…" Her voice broke off.

"What if it wasn't for Belldandy?"

"If it wasn't for Belldandy…" Morgan smiled. "Saying that is so easy. But it is Belldandy…still…always…forever."

"Do you begrudge her that much?"

"How could I? I know how she feels. I fell in love once as well…it's a beautiful feeling…but no matter how long it lasts…it ends too quickly. Love ends too quickly even if it lasted for an eternity."

"That's true." Urd nodded her head. "That's too true."

"I wish I could say 'if not for Belldandy'…" Morgan slowly enunciated each word as she fought to choose the right ones. "But that is impossible. There is something I can say however. It's that Belldandy…goddess or not…" Her voice stalled, as her eyes grew misty.

"Yes?"

"She must have been so happy. So very happy…Keiichi must have been so very happy…" Morgan gasped softly as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Why am I crying?" Wiping her eyes gently, she shook her head as she realized it wasn't stopping. "It…it doesn't make any sense…why? I've been crying so much while I'm on Earth…but I've been happy here. I…I don't understand this at all…"

"She was happy. She deserved to be happy…Belldandy…" Urd smiled. "I can say what you can't though. If not for Belldandy, Keiichi wouldn't have a reason not to fall in love with you…right?"

"…Is it wrong? Is it wrong to think like that?"

"Yeah. It's very wrong…but…" Urd sighed. "But it's a fault no one will blame you for. You can't help feeling that way. You can't help being selfish. You've been unhappy for so long…you have to deserve some happiness too."

"I would be happy…"

"Eh?"

"If you told me Keiichi fell in love with me…I would be indescribably happy." Morgan sniffled. "But I want him to love me more than anything. I want to always be in his thoughts…his heart…I don't want him to think about Belldandy. I want him to keep on loving me. Forever…always…"

"…Even if he forgot Belldandy at the very end?"

"Yes." Morgan's voice grew fainter, "But I can't expect that to happen…and even if it did…it still wouldn't be enough."

"Why?"

"Because I would want myself to do the same thing…but I can't. I can't do that…"

"You can't say that. How do you…?"

"If I could do that Urd…if I could…I would have never lost my first love. I would have crossed the Gate." The Fairie clenched her heart. "My soul is tainted. It is so impure… Keiichi loves Belldandy. Not me. Even if what you say is true…even if my feelings are pure…" Her eyes grew haunted. "Keiichi's are not. His heart does not belong to me."

"If it was…" Urd pressed on further, determined to find an answer.

But the Fairie would have none of it. 

"STOP!" Morgan's voice grew pleading and was tinged on the border of desperation. Gasping, she breathed deeply as her chest convulsed sporadically. Regaining control of her voice, she continued. "…please stop. I want to believe you. I want to have Keiichi fall in love with me. I might even want to do the same…but I can't believe it. I…I can't. It is enough that I can stay by his side. But my heart is stained…and his heart belongs to another. It…it can't change."

"But how long can things stay like this? If it comes so naturally Morgan…if you two do fall in love, what will you do then?"

"…I will cherish it. I will cherish it for as long as I can…until…" Morgan slumped. "Until his love returns to its rightful owner."

"You can't live like that."

"…I know. But for now…for now Urd…please allow me to have that much."

***

"Keiichi-kun…wake up dear. Breakfast is almost done…ANATA…you'll be late for work!"

There was a bright light that he could see even with his eyes closed. It was so strange…and there was a voice next to him that he could almost faintly recognize.

"K-kun…the sakura blossoms are so beautiful. Let's go see them together tomorrow morning."

But that was probably just part of a dream too. 

"Morisato-san…wake up."

"…You're not Belldandy…are you?"

Peorth smiled as she walked past the Western-style bed Keiichi was sleeping on and drew down the curtains. "For sure."

"That's good…" Relaxing on the pillow, Keiichi shielded his eyes lightly with his right arm. "I'm glad…it was a good dream."

"You never fail to amaze me. But I believe you're forgetting something." Peorth gestured out the window and smiled. "You're in a place mortals have dreamt of for an eternity. Morisato-san…welcome to Heaven."

Keiichi smiled. "Heaven…it's too bright…"

***

Heaven was in every way, just as brilliant as any fairytale could have possibly imagined. The sky was a vibrant blue as fields of lush greenery waved healthily in a small breeze that barely ruffled his coat. The air itself was oddly buoyant and an almost soothing aura seemed to permeate the earth.

Belldandy was raised here. It wasn't too surprising.

Slowly walking down the cobblestone trail, Keiichi smiled. "I have the oddest feeling I've been here before."

Peorth laughed softly in response. "Are you sure? I can guarantee you that few mortals have witnessed what is before your eyes." 

"It's perfect…Heaven…"

"Perfect? Not beautiful? Or awe-inspiring? Simply perfect?"

"It's just perfect."

"Oddly disappointing…" Peorth pouted lightly. "I was hoping for a more impressed look. Ah well…after being with Belldandy, Morisato-san…I can understand that few things could move you anymore. As a child, Belldandy loved being in this courtyard. I remember it quite clearly…"

"And you?"

"I didn't have that kind of luxury. I was busy in the sysop training center making sure I graduated at the top of my class. Most of my free time was spent in front of the Ygdrassil terminals pouring over OS harmonic programming and free-body data instrument."

"Oh…I apologize for being presumptuous."

"Why? I expected it of myself…don't feel badly for me. Life is what you make of it. Nothing more and nothing less. Besides, it was all worth it when I received my first-degree license and my Angel. Just because I may have had a more sheltered childhood doesn't mean I was in any way less privileged than Belldandy." Her eyes softened. "We just had different dreams in life. That's all."

"Did you want to grant wishes like Belldandy? Was that your dream?"

Peorth blushed. "Ah…no. I'm sorry but most definitely not." She sighed. "In fact, I disapprove of the whole idea."

"Eh? But you worked for the Earth Assistance Hotline. And you came down to grant my wish…"

"I came down to make Belldandy confess her feelings to you. Coincidentally, that coincided with your heart's desire. That was all." Peorth shook her head. "I knew it from the start. Don't misunderstand me. If I had seen otherwise, I would not have wasted my time."

"You don't like granting wishes?"

"Granting wishes…making dreams come true…" She smiled. "Those should be things mortals do by themselves. I would never allow anyone to realize my dreams for me. I would like to think that First Class Goddess Peorth of the Roses doesn't need such a handicap. True, I enjoy seeing the happy faces of people who have their heart's desire granted, but I can't help feeling a sense of pity for them."

"Pity? Why should you pity them? They got what they wanted…they got to be happy."

"Don't fool yourself into thinking happiness should be so easily attained. We only fool ourselves when we think like that. When I grant a wish, I feel that I denied them the chance to experience life for themselves. I shoved them their dream in an easy-to-wish package…and with it, I stole the pain, the mistakes, and ultimately the triumph of accomplishment as well. That makes me the selfish one…the shortsighted one. I can't stand that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was how I defined my life."

"Than why did you grant my wish?"

"Because." Peorth smiled. "I made you work for it. I made sure that I gave both you and Belldandy enough hell so that in the end, it was that much sweeter. Remember that Keiichi. Joy unmixed with pain is blind. It holds no purpose. I firmly believe that Belldandy understood that as well. I believe that she didn't come down to Earth to grant your wish. She came down to have you grant her wish. That is amazingly remarkable."

"How so?"

"Somewhere along the line…to be together with her…because your dream as well...your wish, so to speak. And yet, you didn't accept it as just a wish. If you had, Kami-sama would have forced Belldandy to return to Heaven. I was watching you know…Morisato-san. A wish did not keep her by your side. You did. That is only what I would have ever expected out of you. I hold you in very high regards. It may be wrong of me to think like this, but don't you ever disappoint me."

Blushing, Keiichi laughed. "I'll try my best."

"You have been. You have been for so long." Peorth's gaze grew piercing. "And for you Morisato-san…even though I am a goddess…I will do so as well. I may not be able or even willing to protect your happiness…but don't you dare use that as an excuse. No matter what I, or even Kami-sama, says or does, I expect you to do what other mortals cannot. I expect you never to need a silver platter or a crutch to realize your dreams. You have your belief…your conviction…that is all you will ever need. That is all you ever needed. Do not let that quality about you ever change. Belldandy may not find fault but I am not Belldandy. I will never forgive you."

Slightly taken aback, Keiichi slowed his pace down and stopped in front of Peorth. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

"Morgan must have told you about her view of Heaven. You have to learn Keiichi, that Heaven, like life itself, is nothing more than perspective. It becomes what you see of it." Her voice grew soft. "Which means that her view may not just be all too true…it may be the truth. I don't want you to find any meaning of Heaven however, that is not your own. Judge for yourself what you perceive Heaven to be."

Her eyes narrowed. "Just…just don't expect it to be perfect. Heaven is everything… everything you can possibly conceive of…but perfect."

***

Urd smiled as her cursory scan of the bookshelf bore fruit. "I knew it. You still kept it after all this time…didn't you?"

The white book easily slid out off the shelf. Although Keiichi had done his best to forget his pain…by running away from the temple, by lying to her, and perhaps even by following Peorth to Heaven, there was still a part of him that refused to forget. 

All the other books on the shelf were caked with a thin film of dust. All but this one.

Memories should be let go, but that doesn't mean they should be abandoned. And in this case, it didn't mean they shouldn't be treasured.

Leaning against the wall, Urd opened the book. To the upper right corner was a picture of Belldandy sharing her bento with Keiichi. To the mid-left was a picture of the entire Nekomi Motor Crew after they had won the Annual Tokyo Motordrive. And finally, on the third page, in two neat rows, were the wedding pictures.

Belldandy looked absolutely stunning in the Western-style dress with the white veil doing little to hide her blush and even less to hide the warm, glowing smile that brushed across her face. And although Bell-chan, like most mortal woman, loved jewelry, on that day she only wore two pieces besides the ornate, filigreed earring seal.

The wedding ring Keiichi bought her as his wife, and the ring Keiichi had bought for her as his lover. 

Even though Belldandy consistently sported a fashionable array of bracelets, rings, hairclips, and necklaces, those two rings never left their spot on her finger. Maybe she wore them to show Heaven she was wife to Keiichi Morisato. Maybe she wore them to show herself it was not just a dream flashing before her eyes.

Maybe the picture painstakingly centered on the fourth page, of them sharing their wedding kiss upon the altar of the church, was to show that they truly did belong to each other. Not Heaven…not to friends or family…not even as a goddess and a mortal. But two hearts that were simply in love. 

Belldandy would have made a wonderful mother.

She would have made an even better wife. 

Urd had watched the two of them fall in love. That long…painstakingly long process that had left her completely exasperated at times and yet always wanting to see more. For the longest time, Urd had wondered whether Belldandy had truly fallen in love with this typical mortal or if she was still holding onto a childish obsession that had caused her so much unhappiness before. She had wondered how far they would be willing to go together…if Fate suddenly turned against them.

They had gone farther than Urd could have ever imagined. They had gone as far as they could…together…hand-in-hand. 

They could have gone further. They could have. Belldandy had always been with Keiichi…not only physically but also in heart and soul. Even in death, Urd sincerely believed that she still watched over her love. 

What then…

What then would she feel right now?

What would Belldandy think as she saw her beloved slowly…slowly but surely fall in love with another woman?

Would it break her heart? Would she still keep smiling even though it was Morgan who was by Keiichi's side instead of hers?

Belldandy had always wanted Keiichi to be happy…but not at the cost of losing him to anyone else. Urd knew Belldandy only as an older sister could now a woman. She was the kind of person who would give up…HAD given up practically everything just to keep Keiichi's love. Her position in heaven…her license…the dignity, respect, and awe of every inhabitant of Heaven…

Belldandy had not been a confidant lover. She had never believed strongly enough in her own capability to deserve love. She willingly believed every word that came from Keiichi's mouth but likewise doubted every action she made. Her faith came from her simple love…not from her own capacities as a woman or a goddess. Belldandy never doubted for a second the conviction behind her love…or Keiichi's love. 

But she was still so naïve.

She never understood that it wasn't a wish that kept them together anymore. She was far too thankful that a strange twist in Fate made Keiichi say, "I want a goddess like you to stay by my side forever."

What had never…never in any scope of her comprehension…hit her was that it wasn't a twist of Fate. It WAS Fate. It was Destiny that the events occurred as they did. Left alone to recur for an eternity, the events would have never strayed from their path.

Belldandy would still have fallen in love with a small mortal boy.

And the mortal would grow up and say without any hesitation, what his hearts desire was to a strange Goddess who appeared out of nowhere from a mirror.

And that heart's desire…no matter what anyone would say otherwise…would be Belldandy.

But, then again…was it Fate that was unweaving its threads right now? Was Belldandy supposed to pass…and was Morgan to take her place?

Urd's fist quivered in anger and her eyes slanted into narrow slits as the thought physically sickened her. She refused to believe it. She refused to believe that with every fiber of her being. 

Keiichi's was Belldandy's and Belldandy's alone.

Urd sympathized with Morgan…understood her pain and wished with all her heart that the Fairie could find relief from the insanity of her soul malaise. But…but not at the cost of her sister's happiness. 

Belldandy was not dead. Not in the mortal sense of the term. And unfortunately, not in a way that could salve Keiichi's pain. Belldandy was a goddess…and although not even that title could shield her from death, Heaven would not allow her to simply disappear from her existence. 

It…it would not be too difficult…not difficult at all for them to fall in love again. If they had done it so easily on Earth, Urd had full confidence that it would not be in any way more difficult in Heaven.

Belldandy loved Keiichi…loved only Keiichi. Even when her memories were completely wiped, she still knew it. It was Fate after all. 

Keiichi might be ready to move on but Urd was not. Urd was not ready to see her…brother…hold another woman in his arms. Not when she still saw so much promise in their future together. Not when it was her profoundest conviction that something far above Father had brought them together.

Morgan didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was falling in love again. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Keiichi was doing the same. But they were at a crucial precipice. It would not take much for her to change her mind. Urd could see that although the Fairie's mind was steadfast, her heart and soul were very willing. Whether or not she knew it, Morgan La Fey WANTED to be loved again.

And Keiichi was as hard on the rebound as the term could possibly describe.

Slumping onto the floor, Urd cradled the white book against her chest as she suddenly realized how tired she felt. She had matured a lot…and if Belldandy ever spared a moment from watching Keiichi to look at her, Urd knew her dear sister would be amazed. She was a First Class Goddess now. Both in power and in soul.

It was tiring. Urd had a lot more fun being a carefree Second-Class.

But those times were over. She couldn't change the clock back around and mix a potion to make everything perfect. There just weren't enough ingredients to do that. Life was too complicated…and she understood a bit more than she was willing to accept. 

Looking toward the ceiling, Urd whispered softly, "My dearest sister…you still love Keiichi…don't you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"And he still loves you. I know. That won't change…not as long as I can do something about it. When you two meet again, his heart will belong to no one else's…but yours. That is my promise to you…Belldandy."

First-class goddesses never lied…and they never broke a promise. Never.

Right?

***

"This is the principal building of Heaven. I serve as Director most of the time…but then again, most of the time Heaven and Earth are stable places." Peorth teased lightly, "It's only when people like you cause so much trouble for us do I ever get a chance to earn my paycheck."

"Ah…I don't regret it much though." Keiichi followed her into the spacious structure. "Some things in life are just worth it."

"No doubts there. Can't blame you too much… follow me. I'll give you a tour of the place." Motioning him along, Peorth waved absently towards the imposing consoles in the central layer. "Here are the dual processing cores of the Ygdrassil OS. Usually its maintained by the…"

As the extremely detailed specifics went on and on, Keiichi, despite his best efforts, felt his eyes begin to glaze with boredom as a very enthusiastic Peorth began explaining the intricacies of atomic density software with non-moving data processing components each of which had some purpose…but he really had difficulty remembering at the moment. It was therefore, not entirely his fault when he accidentally stumbled into the path of a small sysop who seemed to be carrying twice her weight in paper.

Tripping together, the sheets in her arms flew every which way as the girl, who barely came up to his chest, collided head on. Although she was not very big, the momentum was still enough to bring them both to the floor in an ignominious heap and knock the breath out of his diaphragm.

"Hey! Watch where your…wait…"

Regaining his breath, Keiichi stumbled around in panic as he hastily bowed. "I'm sorry, it was completely my fault. I wasn't paying any attention and…"

"K…Keiichi…? It…it is you…Wh…what are you doing here?"

Eyes widening, Keiichi raised his head with shock as he immediately recognized the voice. "S…Skuld?"

Peorth smiled as she watched the scene unfold out of the corner of her eye.

They stared at each other for a good while. Skuld had not changed at all since they had parted ways maybe half a year ago. Whereas Urd had lost the rampant sexual appeal, Skuld still kept much of her innocent charm which was set off even more by the thick bifocals on the bridge of her nose that seemed to cover over half her head.

Interrupting, Peorth snapped her fingers. "That's right. I forget to mention this to you Keiichi but Skuld is my personal aide. She has a very bright future in front of her. One of the quickest minds in advanced 5-D programming in all of Heaven."

"Congratulations…" Replying numbly, Keiichi gasped and shook his head. "I'm sorry for causing such a mess." Grabbing at loose papers on the floor, he grimaced. "Let me help."

"No."

"Eh…"

Grabbing the loose paper from his hand, Skuld refused to meet his eye. "I don't need your help Morisato-san…I'm…I'm old enough to take care of myself." Her voice broke sporadically as she rapidly began gathering papers in front of her. "You…you shouldn't even be here…why are you even here? This…this is re…restricted area."

Peorth replied softly, "He's with me Skuld."

The words fell on deaf ears as the young goddess grabbed fistfuls of sheets next to her, ignoring the fact that her tight grip was crumpling half of them. "Urd's doing fine isn't she? I mean…since she went back to Earth instead of staying in Heaven…she got her First-Class License too you know. I'm…I'm going to get it too someday…just like Bell…Belld…just like sis."

Keiichi smiled. "Ah, you'll be just like Belldandy. How long have you been working here?"

Skuld's mouth opened as if to answer but her teeth were clamped so tightly shut, that no sound came out. Giving up, she viciously lunged forward and began snatching paper even faster.

"Have…have you been getting along with Urd?"

"Urd?" Skuld's mouth twisted in a half-smile that didn't work at all. "You mean my sister? My older sister?"

The bitterness in her voice was not lost on Keiichi. Hesitantly, he reached forward. "Are you alright Skuld? Is anything wrong?"

Recoiling, Skuld's voice was high and sharp. "YES! I…I'm perfectly fine. You…you're just a mortal…what could you do anyway?" Her voice began escalating unconsciously. "WHAT COULD YOU DO ANYWAY?"

"I…"

Skuld suddenly raised her head up and snarled, "You always want to help people right? You couldn't even do anything to help sis…" Freezing mid-sentence, her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized what she had just said. Her foot irrevocably in her mouth, she struggled to find the right words. "Keiichi…it's not that…" 

It simply wasn't working. There just weren't enough words to accurately express the feelings in her heart. Unable to continue as emotion chocked her throat, Skuld suddenly leapt to her feet and began running back the way she came. Leaving a stunned Keiichi with reams of spilled paper fluttering everywhere, she broke right at the corner and quickly disappeared from view.

Staring after her, Keiichi slowly whispered, "Skuld…?"

"Forgive me." Peorth sighed and lifted Keiichi to his feet. Noticing his dazed expression, she grimaced as she stared down the aisle where Skuld had disappeared. "She took Belldandy's passing extremely hard…but she's strong. She didn't want to break down in front of you…Skuld doesn't want to break down in front of anyone."

"You couldn't do anything…" Keiichi numbly whispered, "Skuld blames me…doesn't she? For Belldandy…"

"Skuld's young. She's blaming the world more than she's blaming any one person." Peorth patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's not just you…Skuld and Urd probably haven't spoken to each other in months. Both of them just tried to ignore their sorrow by working until they could forget anything. Urd realized the futility of trying a while ago… Skuld is still trying."

"Why doesn't Urd help her?"

"Because she was too busy getting help from you." Peorth smiled at his surprise. "You don't think her calling down to Earth everyday was for your benefit only was it? Don't forget, we goddesses grieve as well." Her eyes grew mellow. "I think talking to you kept her sane. But she didn't talk to Skuld enough…and I don't think Skuld ever really forgave her for that."

"It's happening all over again. I stole Belldandy from her…and now she thinks I stole Urd from her too." He bowed his head. "Dammit…to hell…"

"Skuld will learn. Give her time. Skuld's trying hard…I would say too hard but that's part of her charm. She got that trait from Bell, if nothing else, Keiichi. She will learn. Of that I am positive."

"What does she learn? It's not like her thinking is wrong."

"Skuld will learn that there are some realities in life that remain constant. Many of them are not pleasant but exist nonetheless. Death and sadness, just to name a few. Right now, all she's doing is keeping the pain inside that small heart of hers as she fills her mind with nothing but work." Peorth crossed her arms and smiled ruefully. "I will find it interesting to see how long it takes before she forgets. If she ever forgets that is."

"That's cruel…that's a very cruel thing to say."

"No. It's not." Peorth shook her head. "Skuld must deal with her problems. I am not in the position to force her to find acceptance. If the choice she makes is to forget it all ever happened, then so be it. Either way, it is only then that I may teach her something worth learning."

"Heaven…and goddesses…are like that aren't they?" Keiichi turned his head towards her. "They aren't that much different from us in Earth are they?"

Peorth's mouth blossomed into a warm smile as she gripped Keiichi's shoulder tightly. "It is times like these that I do not fear at all for the future of humanity. You are starting to see it as well. Something Morgan completely overlooked. Yes, Heaven may be proud, overbearing, and too aware of its own ascendance. But at its base…between you and I…there is not too much difference."

"What a letdown. Here I thought Heaven might be a bit more divine than that."

Peorth's gaze grew even as she considered within herself. Never even flinching once, she smiled. "Do you want to see it then?"

"Eh?"

"Want to see why Heaven has inspired the imagination for the longest time? I can assure you, you will not be disappointed."

"…It would be worth seeing."

Laughing, Peorth motioned him to follow her. "Than come with me…and do not leave my side." Walking briskly down the aisle, her eyes wavered ever so slightly. _It can't be helped…he must see it. With his own two eyes…Urd…this is where you are absolutely wrong. Figure out the meaning._

***

"…"

"Beautiful…isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome to the fields of Elysia. They are known by many names but each do not do it as much justice as it deserves." 

Peorth's words were a pale understatement. Staring out at the field before him, Keiichi found it difficult to phrase a statement in his mind that could accurately describe what he saw before him. Glowing with an almost austere white, rows of soft green grass waved in the wind with a dense row of underbrush and trees lining a river that flowed as far as the eye could see. It wasn't just the view…it was the almost palpable feeling of peace and tranquility that soothed his mind and held him in a cool embrace.

It…it was not just beautiful. That word alone could not describe it.

It left him speechless.

Like before.

"This is the holiest site within Heaven. The souls of the most deserving beings, the most valiant heroes, the purest hearts, and the noblest dreams reside within these fields. You begin to see why it is such an answer to be placed here?"

"When…when I passed through the Gate with Belldandy…I…I saw this…" Keiichi turned around and stared at her. "I saw this didn't I?"

"That is entirely possible. It is of little use asking me however. I did not pass the Gate. You did. You tell me what you saw."

"I…."

"Tell me your thoughts. Your dreams. They too passed the Gate with you. The are just as important as what you saw."

"I want…" Keiichi swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want…to see Belldandy again…I want to tell her how much I loved her…and…" Losing words, he stared helplessly at Peorth. "I want to see this again…with her…"

A smile crossed Peorth's face. Slowly a mandala inscribed below her feet and she began disappearing from view. Bowing to him, she whispered, "I find your heart worthy. Your wish is granted." The mandala rose up and when it disappeared, Peorth was gone as well.

"P…Peorth…what…"

"Who are you?"

The world froze in an instant and stayed in a moment that stretched for as long as Fate could possibly perceive. It shattered into glass and remade itself with every passing second. A second froze into what might as well be an infinity.

And still, it was impossible to imagine it ever happening.

Slowly, completely disbelievingly, Keiichi turned around and saw what he half hoped to see and what half denied was possible.

The woman, dressed in a smooth white dress that flowed around her body like water, slowly stepped up to him. Her skin was still smooth and creamy white as a blue diamond adorned her forehead and two triangles tinted her cheeks. The earring on her ear was gone but on her right ring finger were two bands that sparkled iridescently in the glowing light of the Elysian Fields. Stopping a meter in front of him, her waves of golden-brown hair rippled in the wind. Her voice was softly musical and her eyes never left his. "I have never seen…"

No… 

Her voice trailed off as something rippled in her deep blue eyes. Speechless for a moment, her smile fell. "No…I beg your pardon…" Her right hand rose to her chest. "…but I have this strangest feeling that I have seen you before…"

***

Morgan stared at the night sky.

It was beautiful…it was like the night sky she had watched from below on her first night with Keiichi.

Something in her heart…something in her soul…this night…was staring with her. Waiting with her.

"Our promise…Keiichi." She stretched an arm up. "Will you remember it?"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **YES! I'm on a roll! No it isn't dead! Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own characters.

**_Make My Dreams Come True_**

"I come here too often…I wonder if you grow weary of my presence Belldandy. I wonder if your heart aches that your beloved is not coming here. I apologize…I am a poor substitute." 

Morgan did come here too often. Even if she probably was not welcome here…it calmed her. Standing in front of the gravestone of Keiichi's beloved put the world into a glacially clear perspective. She didn't understand the goddess…but Morgan believed she understood the goddess' feelings. She too had wanted to see Keiichi again.

Urd had not come to visit her sister's grave. Maybe it was that the older goddess still refused to believe Belldandy was dead. She was a goddess after all…there were things Urd knew that were beyond the Fairie's scope of comprehension. But Belldandy had chosen to live a life with a mortal…as a mortal. For all reasons intent, her soul would have chosen this spot as her resting place just to wait for Keiichi to come to her. 

Waiting…what an ironic word. Who was more urgent? The goddess who loved her beloved? Or the Fairie who…what?

Morgan glumly bowed her head. Her feelings were so distorted…so badly changing. They contradicted each other so badly. It wasn't soul malaise. What was Keiichi to her? To be sure he had become an important…an integral part of her life…but why? When did she stop thinking of him as Belldandy's beloved?

When did she start thinking of him as…as…hers? Not lover…maybe not even confidant…but simply hers? Why had she felt so desperate as to force him to make that promise with her? Why was Urd's assessment of her so close to hitting its mark? 

To be sure, Morgan recognized some things. She only liked the tea Keiichi made for her…otherwise it tasted bland and watery. She liked holding his hand when he would help her to her feet…sometimes she held on a second too long. She liked it when Keiichi would talk…about her feelings…his day…her health…them…not Belldandy.

She liked it when Keiichi would forget about his goddess just for an instant. When the sad melancholy would lift for that moment and he could smile at her without regret or fear. It had been a long time since Morgan felt that way about anyone.

Morgan liked it when Keiichi would smile at her…

Did Keiichi ever smile to Belldandy like that?

Was there a part in Keiichi's heart that was special…only to her? If there wasn't…then Morgan was nothing more to him than just a replacement for Belldandy. And that thought, the Fairie could not stomach. She had feelings for Keiichi…that much she could not deny. But Morgan was Morgan…she would not be Urd, God…or Belldandy.

Not even if she tried.

But if there was a part in Keiichi's heart just for her…than maybe. Maybe because Morgan didn't know either if she was replacing her beloved with Keiichi as well. Nothing seemed clear anymore. What did she want…from the past…in the future…and now…here…at the present?

She wished someone could give her an answer…

But most of all, she was tired of waiting. Why was it that no matter how much something meant to her…no matter how precious she held it to her heart…Kami-sama always found a way to take it from her? Why did she always stand alone…wondering how long her heart could take it this time?

"Hurts…doesn't it?" 

Morgan smiled but felt almost no surprise. "I was just thinking…Urd…how long it might take before I see you here."

Shrugging in response, Urd stepped up besides the Fairie besides the gravestone. "I didn't come here to see Bell though. I came here to see you."

"I thought as much…in fact…I thought I might have figured it out." Morgan sighed, "Belldandy was a goddess. Is there a difference between how a mortal dies…and how a goddess dies?"

"Not in the mortal sense." Urd's reply was resigned. "Goddesses…Gods…we die too. When we pass, we say good-bye to our loved ones…and the rest is silence. But…yes… there is an almost significant difference."

"Valhalla? The fields of Elysia?" Noticing Urd's slight widening of eye, Morgan shrugged. "I have heard the rumors…as well as most immortals. If the legends are true, Belldandy must have been guaranteed a resting place there…"

"I don't know for sure, Morgan…but I wouldn't doubt it for a second then?"

"Is that why then? Is that the reason why Peorth took Keiichi to heaven."

"No. It can't be. No one, much less Peorth, has such gall. Have you heard the phrase, 'Respect the Dead'? The living are not allowed to enter…and the dead are not allowed to return. It has been that way forever. When death passes…it is time to say good-bye. No matter how much you loved them. No matter how much joy you had in life. Nothing will change that."

"…" Morgan's smile went raw. "You are probably too right. Thank you for reminding me of that again." Even though she probably didn't mean to, Urd couldn't help but pick up the sense of bitterness reflected in her voice.

"…I was right then, wasn't I? It hurts…doesn't it?"

"Yes. It's the soul malaise and something more." Morgan chuckled as she involuntarily clenched her heart. "It drives me insane…even when I know I can't change a single thing…it still hurts. The happier I am…the more the pain comes back when the euphoria disappears."

Urd glanced at her through the corner of her eye. "How much is it worth for you to stop the pain?"

"Eh?"

Urd turned around and stared directly into Morgan's eyes. "How much are you willing to lose…in order to stop the pain?" She withdrew a small flask from her cloak. "I think I know a way for the pain to end…maybe even to heal your sickness…but it is not without price. Like many things in life, it has a cost…so tell me Morgan. How much are you willing to pay?"

***

"I am Belldandy. I…I am sorry…" Smiling warmly, Belldandy ran a hand through her hair and blushed. "I just had this oddest feeling I've met you before. Please, tell me your name."

She didn't remember. It was much like when her memory had been erased by Celestine. When she even had difficulty recognizing where she was…and who he was. But it was different now. Whereas once her past memories had been locked away, now they were simply gone. This woman before him simply had not met him before in her…life…

Amazing that she still wore her wedding and engagement bands.

Amazing that her smile had lost nothing to death. She was still as beautiful as he had always remembered him.

Opening his mouth, only to find his vocal cords refused to function, Keiichi struggled in vain to keep his emotions in clamp. More importantly he struggled to keep himself from throwing his arms around this woman to prove to himself he wasn't dreaming. But he already knew he wasn't dreaming. His heart was beating far too fast to prove otherwise.

Her face falling ever-so-slightly at his silence, Belldandy apologized. "I'm sorry…I have disturbed you." Giving him a last, long look, she began turning around. "Forgive me."

"No…" Before he even was consciously aware, his hand reached out and clenched her hand in his. It was a stunning feeling…to have something so familiar in his hand once again. Her hand was warm and instantly molded against his. And before he knew it, Belldandy was smiling at him…the smile he loved to see. The smile that made his knees so very weak and seemed to glow with its own light.

It was amazing…because this was the very first time he could remember where he couldn't smile back. All he could do was hold her hand against his and whisper, "Don't go…"

"I am glad you don't want me to go…"

"…"

"Because…" Clasping his hand in both of hers, Belldandy replied, "I did not want to go…please, tell me your name."

"Morisato…Keiichi Morisato."

"Morisato-san…" Belldandy rolled the name of her tongue. "It's a very nice name…it is very easy for me to say. 

"…" _It should be…we were married once…you and I. The two rings I gave you…that you wear on your hand…were from my heart. Belldandy, you were the center of my life. And I loved you so very much…_

Or at least that was what Keiichi wanted to say. But the words wouldn't come out…and if they did, he doubted they would really convey what he wanted to say. 

Belldandy had not changed at all.

Her smile was still so brilliant…and she held his hand as tightly as she had once did in life…when they didn't even think anyone could separate them. She still seemed so innocent…and so pure. But he had changed in her absence. Keiichi could tell in an instant. He couldn't smile with her anymore…and he couldn't raise his eyes to meet hers anymore. 

But…even if all that was true…he still couldn't let go of her hand. He couldn't erase his sadness even if his happiness…even if Belldandy was next to him right now. But he wanted to…badly. 

"…why don't you smile…even once?" Tipping his chin up to gaze into his eyes, Belldandy stepped closer towards him. "This sad look in your eyes does not suit you well."

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"…I don't know." Keiichi shuddered slightly. "I don't know how I should feel right now."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Belldandy shook her head and whispered, "Something in my heart aches when you say that. Don't be afraid of me." She gestured around her at the fields. "This place is beautiful…is it not? It…it makes me very happy when I walk through it…would you smile? Would you be happy if you walked through these fields with me?"

She was still naïve like that.

Belldandy never could understand…and he couldn't make her understand…that through all of Fate, this was his happiness. Holding her hand and letting the rest of the world spin its course. It was impossible to think so much. He had forgotten he spun with the world…not against it. Time had not stopped for him. 

But, right now, that was a moot point. The wind was softly blowing as the grass rippled smoothly…invitingly. The earth was soft and soothingly damp while the sun was a crystal blue that stretched on as far as the eye could see. And someone…someone incredibly precious to him was holding onto his hand asking him to share this moment with her.

The small things usually don't matter. That's because if they matter at all…then they really aren't very small, are they?

"More than just happy."

"…Thank you."

***

"What is that?"

Urd gripped the flask tightly as the memories flooded her back again. Walking up to the gravestone, she laid a cool hand on the surface and smiled. "Morgan…do you know what's worse than that empty feeling in your heart?"

"No. I do not."

"Insincerity…something going wrong…impossibly wrong from someone you least expected it from. Watching a world fall apart and knowing there might not have been another way. I hate Celestine, you know. I still hate him."

"…" Morgan averted her eyes to the ground. "His goals…his dreams were the same as mine. He opened his eyes were I felt no immortal would dare look upon. I'm sorry Urd, but I cannot understand your feelings."

"He betrayed my sister. He betrayed the trust I put in him…the trust anyone, even God, put in him. Her smile…Belldandy's smile…it was because of him that it lost so much of its shine. He had no reason to do so. If it was his vendetta against God, then it was his vendetta alone. He chose to involve Belldandy instead. He hid behind her…"

"…I have heard the stories, the rumors."

"She was devastated. I have never seen Belldandy so completely devastated. She almost…" Urd scoffed, "What am I saying? She did die. After Father dealt with Celestine, she lost her will to live…my dearest sister. She lay there on her bed, tears streaming from her eyes, completely mute, staring so vacantly at nothing, it felt like her soul was bleeding through her eyes…and I forced myself to watch through it. Even when Skuld broke down and ran down the hall crying…I forced myself to sit through it. Even when Belldandy probably didn't remember my name…my voice."

"Then how…?"

"How did she get over it? She didn't."

"I…I don't understand."

"Belldandy was very prepared to die on the spot. Your soul malaise was nothing compared to what I saw. She was welcoming death…and nothing, I doubt even Keiichi, could have stopped her. Her entire belief of Heaven…her faith in Heaven…it was all shattered."

"She shouldn't have had such faith in Heaven to begin with."

"Why? You did. Disillusionment is never instant. We all learn to hate. It never comes naturally."

Morgan's voice was achingly subdued yet carried no venom. "Yes…I know. I had to didn't I? If I had known the consequences…really known the consequences…" She shook her head, "I would not have passed the Gate. Please, continue this story. Why did we take such opposite directions? What kept Belldandy believing?"

"This." Setting the flask on the gravestone, Urd turned around and stood by the Fairie's side. "And when it passed…it was as if the pain was never there."

"…as if the pain was never there…" Morgan incredulously stared at Urd, "Surely you jest…"

"We made her forget everything Morgan. Everything. We had intended for it to clear just her memories of Celestine but…perhaps the effects of the draught were too…thorough."

"It worked though?"

"Yes. Amazingly…amazingly well. By the next day, it was as if the night had never come to pass on Belldandy's eyes. She smiled at me…at Skuld…as if nothing had happened. Skuld was ecstatic to see her beloved sister recover so fitfully." Urd laughed shortly. "I sometimes think the draught worked on Skuld as well. I think Skuld actually forced herself to forget the misery Belldandy went through as well."

Searching through the goddess' eyes, Morgan whispered, "But you…you are not that shallow. Tell me, how did you feel. What were your feelings?"

"Half." Urd whispered back, "Half of me was happy…half of me wondered what in Kami Sama's name had we done." 

"Did you ever try to talk to Belldandy about this?"

"Morgan, please understand. I was just happy my sister was alive. I could not make myself force Belldandy into seeing something that had traumatized her so badly."

"And now…" Rather than sounding accusing, Morgan's tone was simply inquiring, "You mean for me to take this draught…and simply forget?"

"…" Urd's shoulders sagged noticeably, "Is there another way Morgan? Do you think there's another way to escape your soul malaise? Your soul is collapsing itself just like Belldandy's was. Some immortals in Heaven have a nice theory for it, but I believe I see it clearly enough. It's heartbreak. Simple as that."

"Heartbreak…?" Morgan smiled, "Of course. The Fairie's indescribable pain at the loss of her love is killing her. Is that it?"

"Please don't be sarcastic with me. Not here…not now."

"Forgetting…Urd, do you honestly think it is worth it?"

"It can mean that you have the chance to live again. You can leave everything behind."

"Live…for what, Urd? I've lived for my beloved for so long, that I've lost any other reason to live. If I forget that…" Morgan slid Urd's hand into hers and asked earnestly,  "If I forget that, what else do I have?"

"…"

"Thank you. Believe me, when I say that I am very grateful for the feelings behind your actions. I thank you for being so earnest in your efforts to healing my sickness. But the pain has been something I have been dealing with for far too long…I cannot forget it. Not when anything good I have ever experienced has stemmed from that pain."

"You could die…you must understand that."

"…Yes."

"Do you? Do you honestly? You said you wouldn't have anything to live for if you forget…" Urd's voice was pleading, "Morgan, what do you have to live for now? What do you have to live for that is worth dying for?"

"…Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything that is mine…" Morgan held her breath unconsciously as if daring herself to hope, "…and everything that could be mine. Something that's more important than just dying for…"

"What?"

"Something Urd," Morgan smiled wanly, "Something that's worth waiting for.

"…"

"I've waited so long, I don't even know what I expect to come anymore. I don't even know what I should do…what I should feel. But when it does come…when I can stop waiting…I know…I am sure that I will not be as naive as before." 

"What will you do differently?"

"That's an easy question…" Morgan smiled. "I'll find a way to never have to wait again."

***

"Good…very good answer. From all of you. Not what I had expected…but nonetheless, both of you are performing very much the way I had hoped you would." Peorth smiled as her Angel curiously nudged her shoulder from behind. "Now dear, don't be impatient…the best things in life always take so much time. Yet…perhaps you do have a point. The conclusion is coming very…very quickly."

The gaze in her Angel's eyes was very earnest.

"You believe I know what I am doing? Of course I don't know what I'm doing. The choices that lie ahead and the path that comes before us, is not of my design. They are the results of the mortals who make those decisions. I am just as confused as you are dear. You give me far too much credit. Do try to be sensible even if you are my Angel."

Laughing at the face her Angel made, Peorth sighed, "But of course…I am doing all this for selfish reasons myself. We all do. What was that? You want to know what my selfish reason is?" Flicking her Angel's nose, Peorth lightly kissed her on the cheek. "That is something that I'm going to just have to keep secret…even from you dear (don't make that face again, you know I always love you best)…for just a while longer."

***

"I love walking here. It always makes me feel better." Belldandy giggled, "This is the first time someone walked with me. Want to know a secret?"

"Eh?"

Leaning close to his ear, Belldandy whispered, "I think I like it better like this. Thank you."

Blushing in self-awareness, Keiichi whispered back, "It's nothing…really."

"…" Belldandy clasped his hand tightly in hers and pulled him forward. "Come, I wish to show you something." Smiling as he almost tripped behind in her haste, Belldandy nonetheless pulled him forward. "Don't worry about falling. The grass is soft…and besides…"

And before Keiichi could even react, Belldandy had already stopped and pulled him with her to the ground. Placing his head to rest in her lap, she smiled at the blush on his face as he stared up at her. "If you do fall…know that it is never a bad thing."

"But…"

Belldandy placed a finger on her lips and shook her head. "Don't speak…" Letting her finger slide down his cheek she continued in a slow whisper, "Anything you have to say, say it later. I am sure it is important…but…" Her face dropped. "But every time you speak to me, you look sad. You look as if you might start crying."

"…where are we though?"

"…does it matter so much?"

"…"

Belldandy softly nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head. "Do not look sad when you look at me. It hurts my soul…very much. The truth is I do not know where we are…all I know is that I am here with you. That is all." Her hands clasped him tighter against her. "Forgive me…can we stay here…for just awhile longer?"

"…yes."

Belldandy smiled. "Thank you."

***

Damn…

It had been close…too close. Morgan slumped to the ground as her right hand quivered uncontrollably. Staring at the wall with vacant eyes, she bunched herself tightly as the last of the spasms quivered against her body. 

Too close. Far too close.

Brilliance aside…morals aside…that had been too close. Urd probably didn't know, and it was only until Urd had left her alone by the apartment had she known, just how close it was. To forget…to never have realized that there had been a pain to start…by Kami-sama how would that feel? Hating more…loving less…what would be the difference? To finally take a deep breath, and realize that the air was still sweet. To see a smile and take for granted how natural such an action was.

By Kami-sama…to see Heaven as bliss again.

Even though she couldn't stand those thoughts, a part of her needed to believe that. Needed too start living again. Squelching her emotions to a razor-edge…honing the bitterness in her eyes to a cutting point…that was not her. The hatred, the malice, the fine line between insanity and knowledge…that was not her. She was a Fairie…a Natural. She had not been born into this world to hate it. 

But she did hate it. She hated it so much that it frightened her. It frightened her so damn much.

Unlike most mortals, she had never learned to love her hatred. Like everything else, she had learned to hate her hatred. And, just as Urd said, as she had hated Kami-sama, a part of her being had started to hate herself. To blame her for the loss of her beloved. And watching Belldandy pass had only burned the sore into her soul.

She had not believed…but that couldn't be wrong…

She had not loved enough…but she had loved him so much…

She didn't hold on…but she had held his hand so tightly, she could still feel his impression on her hand after he was gone.

She had to be Morgan…had to be imperfect…but that was all she ways. All she could be.

It wasn't her fault. All she had dared was to fall in love with a mortal. How did that warrant such punishment? How did she deserve blame when all she did was trust in her feelings? And yet, it was her fault. All her fault. And the voice in her soul never let her forget that. 

Was it worth forgetting? Was the pain worth letting go of?

Undoubtedly. Her beloved had probably died a long time ago…had probably found a new love…like most mortals, pain was such an ephemeral feeling. He had probably forgotten about her…she did not know. 

But…

She had promised Keiichi that if he ever returned, she would be here waiting. That someone would be there to smile at his return and give him her fondest wishes…whether those wishes left her devastated or not. There was that chance…always that chance. That even if Keiichi returned, he would only return to say good-bye. And that this time, she would have no one to hate but herself.

She didn't want to hate herself anymore. She wanted to love again. And she wanted to love…

No…

Morgan's eyes shot wide open in shock as her body suddenly went completely rigid. Her lower lip trembled as the thought finally struck her. Hysterically grabbing the carpet below her, Morgan laughed softly. "Why…why would I want that? Haven't I learned? Haven't I learned a single thing? Why would I want that?

She shuddered in almost half-pain, "Why do I want to fall in love with him? WHY?"

It was only an invitation to more pain. It only offered to tear fresh scars that were hardly healed. It made so little sense…but yet…she wanted it. She wanted to fall in love with Keiichi Morisato more than anything.

But that wasn't all.

She wanted him to fall in love with her as well. 

Even if it meant he was betraying Belldandy…and even if it meant they had to pass the damn gate again. And even when Morgan knew, she couldn't pass such a test. 

Why? Why did she remain so naively foolish? 

It didn't matter. Maybe she had always been naive…but it didn't matter. Belldandy aside, Kami-sama aside, tests and goddamn Fate aside…it was what she wanted. And what terrified her the most was that she might even be willing to set her own beloved aside for another chance. If Keiichi was to betray Belldandy for loving her…she would have to betray her beloved as well.

"I don't know what to do…I just don't know…"

But she finally knew, after all these years of fighting Kami-sama and all of Heaven… after all these years of fighting herself…

She finally knew what she wanted. 

Does that mean something? Does that make anything better…did it?

***

"You are not from here…are you?" Belldandy's voice was quiet yet seemed unusually loud. Maybe it was because they had not spoken in such a long while. Maybe it was because he was straining so hard to keep every bit of this moment locked in his heart. Because he was so scared it was going to be gone in a heartbeat.

"No."

"But I know you…I know." Placing a finger on his lips to forestall any comment, Belldandy whispered softly, "Do not deny…do not try to explain. Holding you like this…watching the world like this…it is all too familiar. But I know I have never seen your face before." She smiled down at him. "What does that mean?"

"…I don't know."

"…Morisato-san…" Belldandy scoffed slightly, "No, I don't like saying that. Keiichi…kun…" She nodded slowly, "Yes, that sounds much better. Keiichi-kun, be honest with me…promise me you will be honest with me."

"…" Keiichi nodded wordlessly.

"Have we met…no, why ask such a useless question. I already know the answer." Belldandy's eyes wavered as she tried to ask the right question, "Did we…when we were together…were we…." Belldandy laughed at her own inability, "I don't even know what to say…"

"Yes."

"Eh?"

Reaching up, Keiichi easily caressed her cheek. It was remarkable how easily she responded to his touch. Almost immediately, Belldandy bent her head against his palm, nuzzling it ever so slightly. "I think you were the most important person in my life."

"…" Belldandy's face was awash in a bright blush that easily illuminated her earnest expression. "Am I? Am I still?"

"Yes…you still are."

"I understand…" Belldandy smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes. "Even though K-kun…we can't be together anymore. Even though I belong to you…and you belong to me…we still can't stay be each other's side."

Keiichi's eyes widened. "Bell…"

"Baka…did you really think I would forget?" Cradling him tightly against her, Keiichi could hear her voice crack dangerously. "Did you think for a moment I would ever…ever forget how much I loved you?"

"But…"

Although her face was buried in his hair, Keiichi knew Belldandy was crying. It came as the slight dampness of her cheek against his forehead. The tightness of her arms against his chest and her broken breathing as she spoke. "I won't forget. I would never forget…K-kun…even though I'm crying…thank you. Thank you so much for not forgetting either."

***

The phone rang. Even when Morgan made no move to lift the receiver, it rang. Lost in her train of thoughts, still the incessant ringing showed no sign of abating. Finally losing her patience, Morgan rose to her feet and lifted the receiver. "Moshi-moshi, Morisato residence."

"Congratulations, you've reached the Earth Assistance Hotline."

Morgan's eyes widened, "I…I beg your pardon."

The voice over the phone laughed softly. "Don't. I would've waited but I have been dying for your call for far too long. Your heart is worthy, Morgan. Whether you believe it or not, I entitle you to one wish."

"You…you must be joking."

"One wish, Morgan. Anything your heart desires. It is your turn to make that decision. I, Peorth of the Roses, will do all in her power to make it so." Peorth's voice was soft, "Ma Cherie…allow me to give you some advice: Be very careful what you wish for. From here on out, we've just thrown Destiny straight out the window."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And it's going to end soon! I CAN DO IT! But not anytime soon. Going up to college. Update might take longer than usual. STILL! Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy reading.

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own. Ah well. C'est la vie.

**MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE**

"I'll take an ice tea…"

"You sure?" The female barkeep raised her brow curiously. "You look like you could use something a bit stronger."

Urd smiled softly to herself. Yes, she probably could use something stronger…except that it had been a long time since she had let herself indulge in that petty vice again. In fact, ever since she had received her First Degree License, there had been so many things she had refused herself…

She wondered was it really worth it. For the longest time Urd had wanted the First Degree…had made it a set goal in her life. Now that it was hers, it seemed like such a moot point. Belldandy had not been there to cheer her effort, and Skuld had stopped talking to her for a long time. It was a pity. She missed having that brat around. It let her know that some things in life remained constant.

But things changed. Events spiraled out of her control too quickly.

Power, it seemed, did not allow her anymore control than the past. All it did was give her more responsibilities. More responsibilities and a clearer understanding that perhaps she had not fully understood the consequences of her actions.

For a year…a painful long year she had begun her First Class training. Come to think of it, right when Belldandy's soul malaise had reached critical stages. For a year, she had spent pouring over material she had long passed by: Chaos Programming, Elemental Studies, Hybrid Theology…stuff she still didn't understand why she learned. But she had. With Peorth's help, she had barely passed the qualification exams through the skin of her teeth. 

Belldandy died right before her main qualification exam. She died peacefully on Earth by the man she had chosen to spend a shortened eternity with.

And Urd…she was in Heaven…passing an exam when her dearest sister was passing away. Belldandy had died where she wasn't.

It was a revelation Urd wish she had sooner.

She should have been there. Not in Heaven. Belldandy was so much more important than any license could ever have been…she was her dearest younger sister. She was supposed to be there, eyes flush with tears of happiness and pride, as her older sister finally accepted the title that had taken her so long to acquire. But she wasn't there…and the bittersweet tang of her misplaced priority never left Urd's mouth. 

She had returned to Earth and realized that in her absence, the sky had fallen. Skuld didn't think twice before running back to Heaven. Urd, who had spent the last year pursuing her selfish dream there, was suddenly very sick of the pearly gates. She had stayed for Belldandy's mortal funeral…and watched Keiichi change overnight.

His ready smile vanished and it was as if fifty years had settled on his back. He immediately dropped out of his Master's course...he had been considering applying for a Doctorate afterwards. And before Urd could blink twice, he had packed his bags and was preparing to move out of the temple. Skuld had protested but Urd had finally gone with her better judgment and offered to stay on Earth with him.

It wasn't fair for Keiichi to place all the blame, all the hardships on his back. But he had done so anyway. With a wane smile and a shake of his head, Keiichi refused and as tactfully as he could, erased her from his life…and she let him. She returned to Heaven and called him on the telephone when what she should have done was told him to stop being an idiot and force him to realize that she would not fade when he closed his eyes.

It…it was something to regret.

She fell out with Skuld shortly after that. They had never gotten along very well, and without Belldandy to balance the scales, their relationship disintegrated. Skuld never forgave her for choosing to stay with Keiichi instead of her…and Urd knew it was only too true. So once again, she turned around and walked away. It may not have been the right thing to do…but it was the way she chose…right or not.

She called Keiichi so often afterwards that Peorth had to discreetly remind her of her duties as a Goddess on several occasions. Thankfully Keiichi never grew tired of her voice…and naturally, she had never tired of his. 

The most mistakes she had ever made in her life…were the mistakes she had made when she was a First Class Goddess. There was irony there. Always.

She had thought too much back then. Thought too much when she should have followed her intuition. Even though her irrationality had led her to make countless errors in judgment, her heart had never led her completely astray. The mistakes she made could be fixed…could be mended. The same couldn't be said now…and the worst part was that she had willingly watched it fall apart…she had watched with both eyes open as she gave away her happiness in a box.

It was supposed to be the best thing to do…supposed to have her best intentions. It should have been good enough for her, and it should have been good enough for Fate.

But somewhere along the line, it didn't work like that. It didn't work at all.

"Ma'am…"

Lightly interrupting, the barkeep's voice nonetheless jolted her away from her thoughts. Shaking her head in embarrassment Urd replied, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry. Here."

A frosty glass slid along the counter and stopped in front of her outstretched hand. Looking up in confusion, Urd replied, "This isn't what I ordered."

"I know. It's on the house." Pouring a shot for herself, the barkeep brought a stool from the other side and sat directly in front of her. The dim light of the bar was masking but did little against the woman's blonde curling locks that covered most of her face. Her voice was husky and sounded very soothing…for the strangest reason. "I don't think ice tea is going to do much to help."

"And getting drunk will?"

"For the short term." Brushing her glass against Urd's with a slight chink, the barkeep raised the glass to her lips. "Cheers."

"…cheers." Chuckling softly, Urd brought the glass to her lips and took a nice, long swallow. The alcohol flowed easily through her throat and warmed her stomach. It was a reminiscent feeling. "I've forgotten how much I sometimes missed this."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Some things we take for granted. Then when it's gone, you don't know how to go about fixing the situation." The barkeep laughed. "It's kinda sad isn't it? But we think too much and all that happens is we make ourselves depressed. Just knock back a drink and see where it goes from there."

"It's sad. It really is." Urd raised her head slightly, "I don't know…I should know what to do. I've always known what to do. And even when I didn't, I could at least bluff my way out. Now, it's all just a blur. How come things change so fast? Why can't the stay the same…for just a little while longer?"

"Probably because we think too much. We try so hard to analyze everything to its last detail so that when we finally get an answer, things have changed too much to use it." The barkeep re-filled Urd's glass. "Sometimes we can't afford to be so spontaneous…or that ridiculous…but I wish we could again. It seemed more fun."

"Fun?" The ice on the side of the glass bit into her palm and quickly slicked into water. Leaving a ring on the side of the bar, Urd gently traced the pattern with her finger. "Yeah, it probably would be. You seem used to this…do you get a lot of people coming her complaining to you?"

"No. Most of them just come here to drink until they pass out. The rest just don't make much sense." The barkeep chuckled, "None of them come in here asking for ice tea."

"They shouldn't. It is a damn bar, right?" Laughing along with her, Urd sighed softly. "Yeah…it's just that I don't want to pass out yet…I still have so much I have to do. But I don't know how to do it…and I don't know when to do it."

"Why is it all up to you?"

"Because I made a promise." Urd responded simply. "And I don't break a promise…because if I did, I'd be lying. I can't do that. Not anymore. And not to the person I made the promise to."

"I see." Letting the talk die for awhile, the two women simply drank together in the soothing dark as they waited for the conversation to begin anew. Although the alcohol was a bit strong, Urd shunted just enough of it away to keep the world slightly fuzzy. The barkeep asked quietly, "Your promise…was it to someone special?"

"…yeah." Urd ran a hand through her hair and brushed away the locks in front of her eyes. "She was really important to me."

"…was…" The barkeep bowed her head softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences."

"Thanks."

"Can you keep that promise?"

"…I thought I could. I really did. Because I thought my intentions were pure. I thought if I just believed in it enough…that nothing could stand in my way." Urd gripped her glass tightly at the thought. "Life doesn't work like that. I don't know if I can keep my promise anymore…but I have to. I really have to. Because of who I am…"

The barkeep shook her head. "But the person you made the promise to…if she was so special, she would understand. Wouldn't she? She wouldn't hold it against you…right?"

"…no. She wouldn't. She probably would forgive me…I think."

"Then why don't you let her? You can't do everything. And if some things you can't change, then you just…let it go."

"Let it go? Heh…I've never been able to do that. Never."

"Why?"

"…because. I can't explain it…" Urd shook her head, "but I would never forgive myself."

"Yeah…I know." The barkeep smiled as she set her own glass behind the bar again. "I've always known that. Urd doesn't give up…and that's what I love about her. What I've always loved about her." Picking up Urd's glass, she whispered, "Good luck. My fondest wishes always go with you."

As the barkeep began walking away, Urd suddenly reached out and grabbed her cuff. Gripping it gently, Urd bowed her head and spoke for her ears alone. "…it has been a long time…a really long time since we drank together. Hasn't it?"

"…I've missed it."

Kissing the back of the barkeep's hand gently, Urd smiled. "Thank you…Mara."

"Just because I'm a demon and you're a Goddess doesn't mean you were not my dearest friend. When you feel bad…" The demoness smiled back. "…I'll know…so don't ask for ice tea from me again. Keep your promise to Belldandy if you can Urd. If you can't, come back here and tell me about it. I'll have a drink waiting for both of us."

***

"Forgive me, I never handled discussions over the phone very well. Allow me to attend your case personally." The camera by the counter glowed slightly as a beam of light shot from the lens. Jumping through the portal, Peorth neatly alighted on the ground and smiled wanly, "Even if you probably don't want to see me right now."

"…" It was an unusual feeling…looking at this Goddess and feeling no spike of anger within her heart. Placing the receiver back on the hook, Morgan couldn't even manage a smirk. "Why do you continue to mock me? Is it not enough that you have won? What do you want from me?"

"…do not judge me so harshly. Not yet." Peorth immediately sobered at the Fairie's bitter tone. "I do not wish you ill. Understand that."

"Why? Why would a Goddess like you grant my wish…of all people?" Morgan laughed…only to quickly stop when the hollow sound sent a chill up her spine. "When we both know I would never accept such an offer."

"Urd's assessment of you is painfully correct, Morgan." Peorth's voice was gently reprimanding. "You push away the people who wish to help you. You don't want to live like that. A Goddess like me would grant your wish because it is exactly as she has said before…she has found your heart worthy. That is all anyone, much less her, needs to know."

"…I am through fighting you. I really am. You find my heart worthy?" Morgan closed her eyes and slumped against the wall. "You didn't find my heart worthy an eternity ago when it really mattered. What use is your wish now? I am done with Heaven."

"Times change. I would like to think that Heaven has changed all with it…but it probably hasn't. If it is any solace to you, I do not believe in the Gate's Judgment. I understand why you sided with Celestine against Heaven."

"…" Morgan averted her eyes as she fought the sarcastic rise that boiled in her soul. Finally raising her eyes to meet Peorth's, she choked out, "Your sentiments…I thank you for them." Her voice cracked as she lost control. Unable to stop, it almost frightened her how easily her rage possessed her. "But you aren't like Urd. You are everything I have ever hated in Heaven…"

Allowing Morgan's ire to slowly smolder, Peorth asked quietly in the aftermath, "Why do you say that?"

"You would not understand."

"No…I probably would not. But I still want to know. Tell me what you see in me. What is within my character that you hate so much?"

Biting her lip in repressed frustration, Morgan almost whimpered, "Because…you always take what I love the most. Like before…I didn't want to let go…" She placed a hand over her eyes, "But I didn't have a choice."

"…I took him to the Elysian Fields. I took him to Heaven…to meet Belldandy."

The silence was more painful than any burst of anger or denial. It was an incredulous mix of awe and horror. Sitting there, unable to find the right words, the Fairie opened her mouth to respond before realizing that there was nothing to say. Closing her mouth and turning away, her shoulders began shaking as a horrible realization began coming over her. _I've lost him…I really have lost him…_

"No, you haven't." As if reading her thoughts, Peorth shook her head. "I did not take him there to have him abandon you. I believe that just as you want to see him again…that he wants to see you again as well."

"…how foolish are you?" Morgan found it too easy to let her anger slide against her tongue. "It's Belldandy! Do not speak so lightly about things you do not possibly conceive of…" Staring at Peorth with a stricken look in her eyes, her voice fell to a whisper, "You have no idea Goddess…you have never seen the look in his eyes when he thinks of her. Heaven…Earth…you…and me…we are but motes compared to her."

"Are you angry at me then, for doing what I did? Do you hate me?"

"…The selfish part of me is." Morgan laughed at the irony, "But the selfish part of me always hates you…but like always…" Cupping her face in her hands, her breath came out ragged. "Like always, what I have lost…I have only myself to blame."

"It wasn't your fault. I took Keiichi there…not you." Letting out a deep breath, Peorth grimaced, "I would rather you hate me than hate yourself. Even from my perspective it seems more logical."

Morgan whispered through her fingers, "Did you know…that before Keiichi left with you, we made a promise to each other?"

"…no. I did not."

"He promised me that he would come back from Heaven…to at least say good-bye. I promised him that when he returned…someone would be here…to at least wish him good-bye."

"It had the best intentions…"

"It didn't. I wanted to see him again…I didn't want him to leave. I need to tell him so much…I need to let him now what is in my heart. That I have lost him…is something I could have changed. But I didn't. Maybe it is fate…maybe…maybe I never deserved happiness."

"I believe that Keiichi knew the consequences of his actions. I believe Morgan, that by accepting your promise, he accepted your feelings as well. Have Faith in him…if not in Heaven…or in me. Even if you cannot allow me to grant your wish, do not give up what is in your heart. Everything else that comes will spring from that. And if the scales do not balance…at least you have nothing to look back to regret. You can still go forward."

"Regret? What would a pampered Goddess like you know of regret? I've had every second of my existence to analyze what I should have done and what I did not do. I've ripped my soul in half doing so!" Punctuating her last statement with an exclamation, Morgan shook her head. "Why doesn't it end? Why do I do this to myself…?"

"You can change it this time though." Prying Morgan's fingers away from her face, Peorth peered directly at her eyes. "You don't have to stay here killing yourself. You can stop worrying about Heaven may do…what Belldandy may think of you! My dear, you can start living for yourself."

"How?" Morgan flashed a sickly smile. "By having your wish solve all my problems?"

"No! By making a wish and taking it from there! Keiichi did it with someone he loved very much…why can't you? If you're afraid of what may happen…don't be. It is as I have said. Your emotions are pure…your heart is worthy. It is as you have said. You'll find a way to never have to wait again. When the time comes, you will know what to do. Trust in it." 

"How can you say that to someone like me?"

Peorth's voice grew gentle, "Because I sincerely believe that your feelings do not go unrequited…and it would be a shame if you never bothered to find out."

"That's not true…" Biting her lip, Morgan shook her head. "I don't need him to love me…or to mirror my feelings…I just want him to know mine. Even if he says good-bye…I just want to see him again…"

"You're not telling the complete truth…I know you want to see him again but you're holding back." Squeezing Morgan's hands softly, Peorth smiled nonetheless. "But just this once, I'll understand. Even if you can't tell me your heart's desire…I'm sure you know what it is. I'll grant your wish Morgan…just take it from there."

***

"I know you can't stay here forever…"

"…"

Still hugging him firmly against her lap, Belldandy smiled. "And I can tell your thoughts are not completely on me." Once again placing a finger against Keiichi's lips to silence his protests, she shook here head. "No, don't explain. I doubt I could understand it…"

Keiichi guiltily averted his eyes.

"I don't understand much…how I met you…why this feels so comfortable…but it fits. Like this ring on my finger...I can't explain, but I know it belongs there. It feels right K-kun. Like I should have been doing this all my life." Belldandy slid a finger down to his chin and tipped his face up to once again meet hers. "But…this isn't my life…is it? These are the fields of Elysia after all…and I sense that your time has not yet come."

It was difficult to look so directly into Belldandy's eyes…it was difficult to see the wholehearted trust in them with both eyes open. It didn't used to be so hard…back when his heart was set. Back when the wish…his wish…that a Goddess would stay by his side forever…was set in stone. It was remarkable how much he took his Goddess for granted. There was so much more he could have told her everyday. There were so many more times he could've held her close so she would know he wouldn't let go. He could have let her known more clearly that her fear of losing him…was his biggest fear as well.

But most of all, there was so much more he could have done to merit her trust…her love. 

He didn't deserve her trust. Not to the degree she placed in him. And especially not now. Not when his heart was torn so badly…and when he couldn't even look her in the eye. 

Not when he had made a promise that he had no right to break.

Belldandy half-smiled. "You make it painfully apparent love, when your mind wanders like that. Something pressing is on your mind. Your eyes grow so vacant when you think about it."

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"…I am too." Belldandy whispered hoarsely. Falling silent, she finally asked quietly, "Whatever crosses your mind is very important to you isn't it?"

"Yes…I made a promise to her…"

The words had barely left his mouth before Belldandy quickly retorted, "Is it more important than me? Is that why…" Her voice died just as fast. Eyes wide at her own audacity, she gripped his arm tightly. "K-kun…I am so sorry…I didn't mean it like that…but…"

But she did. Because through it all, through the smile she gave everyone else, she was still a woman. And though she was apologizing profusely, there was no apology in her eyes. The grip on his arm that was threatening to cut off his circulation demanded an answer.

Slowly lifting himself up, Keiichi fervently shook his head. "No…it's not…but…" Almost pleadingly, he whispered, "But the person I made the promise to…I have no reason to break with. Because, she deserves to have an answer…" Keiichi weakly continued, "Bell, you meant so much to me, and you still do. You always have…but…"

Belldandy responded simply, "But?"

"But…but…I can't break this promise. Not to her…not after all I said…not after all she put herself through." 

"You are very kind…she has told this to you, that person, has she not?"

"Yes…"

"But, K-kun, there is something called being too kind." Belldandy's eyes were shining wetly as she stared back at him. "K-kun…those words you said…a promise and a wish…" She closed her eyes as two rivulets of tears coursed down her cheek. "Those should only belong to me. Because I love you the most. Because even though you are kind to everyone…I still wanted you to love me the most."

"…I'm sorry." They stood against each other, either unwilling or unable to make the first move. For all it was worth, they both knew the other was not wrong…but the truth rarely offers solace. And even if it does, it is a bitter shade at best. Finally coming to his senses, Keiichi reached over and gathered Belldandy in his arms. "Bell…"

And before Keiichi could even begin to explain, the Goddess took the words right out of his mouth. Catching him mid-sentence, she easily wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately.

The spontaneity caught him completely by surprise. Even as a married couple, Keiichi had not been used to or completely comfortable with physical contact. Belldandy, although telling him constantly that she wanted a large family, did not press the issue and Keiichi had always been a bit too embarrassed to bring it up. It was not to say that they had never made love. Belldandy was his wife after all. But sex had never been a large part of their relationship. And probably much to Skuld's relief, Keiichi had been content to let it stay that way.

Although it was difficult for others, especially Urd, to understand, Keiichi believed they had been happier just being together; even if it always seemed like a kindergarten love at first glance. Simple things like walking side-by-side or holding hands. It seemed childish but it meant the world to him. Because that was when he was completely sure that Belldandy loved him. They were not good at the physical level…and they knew it. It was difficult for them to express their emotions when something embarrassed them so much initiating and when they fumbled so badly going through it.

But it had never been hard for Belldandy to tell him how much she loved him when they watched the cherry blossoms fall in spring. And it had never been hard for Keiichi to respond when he was watching her smile.

It was the way they had decided to live together.

And this kiss seemed to mirror that aspect of their life. The air of insecurity and tension was there with both of them unsure of how best to continue. Keiichi was sure that the deep blush on Bell's cheeks looked quite similar to the flush of blood that rose to his face. They were both inexperienced without the ease that constant physical contact brought about. And from an objective point of view, it would be easy to say the kiss seemed forced and awkward. 

But the feeling…the wholehearted honesty that Belldandy always placed in everything she did was still there. And that was why Keiichi found it very easy to reciprocate. Because it was Belldandy. Because even if it was not the way he was used to, it was still Belldandy wordlessly telling him that she loved him with all her heart. 

Letting her lips linger on his for a moment longer, Belldandy slowly broke the kiss but still held him close. Her breath gently brushed his cheek and the fragrant scent of her hair filled his senses. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue…

It had been a long time since he realized that. A long time.

Whispering against his mouth, Belldandy replied, "That didn't feel right. I want to do that again with you…but when I do, it will be when your heart has no doubts." Softly disengaging herself, Belldandy smiled bitter sweetly as she brushed his cheek. "You never broke a promise you made with me K-kun…don't start with her. But remember, I love you the most…"

Keiichi almost disbelievingly ran a finger across his lips.

"I love you the most…so darling, do try to love me more than anything. Love me enough so that when we kiss, it will feel just right. I know you can't stay here with me for now…" Finally sliding her hands back to her sides, she shook away the last tears from her eyes. "…just don't make me wait long dearest."

And with all the brevity and sincerity that was so intransigent in Belldandy's nature, with a last smile, the Goddess turned around and began slowly walking away…as if with each step she might turn around and throw herself back into his arms. But Keiichi knew she wouldn't…

He still hadn't smiled once.

It…it was a funny thing…standing here. The first time Belldandy had disappeared from his life, he had denied to the world, to Heaven, and to himself that this was really good-bye. A part of him had died that day. Now, for the second time…as Belldandy slowly began disappearing into a world that was growing blurrier by the second…he was the one that was allowing her to say good-bye. There was no one to blame to…to deny to. Not even himself.

His lips still tingled from Belldandy's kiss and his body felt warm where Belldandy had held him. And the tears that fell from his eyes were a horribly foreign feeling. 

Almost as bad as the thought that ran through his mind. This time, Keiichi wondered what part of him was going to die.

***

"…Perhaps it was a very cruel thing for me to do…" Slumping in her chair, Peorth shook her head in a mixture of self-disgust and pity. "I should not have done that…it was to be a test. Nothing more. It was only to see if it was possible for him to let go…" Peorth felt the hoarse chuckle burn the back of her throat. "He did. He really did…but not this way. He was supposed to let her go…not the other way around. Not like this."

Her Angel had a misty expression on her face as her wings drooped over her back slightly in depression. 

"Yes my dear, Belldandy loved Keiichi very dearly…probably even more than her own Angel." Peorth stared at the ceiling distantly, "Am I doing the wrong thing? Should I stop? The ending of our story is upon us…but, my dear, I'm starting to think that not even I can keep up with it. I have miscalculated baldy…and if I am wrong, more people will get hurt. What do I do?"

Comfortingly wrapping her wings around her Goddess, her Angel shook her head and whispered something in her ear.

"…Do not have so much faith in me. Urd has faith in me…and what I am doing now only proves that I am not deserving of her trust. What would she think of me?" Placing a hand over her temples, Peorth slowly got to her feet. Gazing at her Angel earnestly, she whispered, "Pray for me love. Pray that what I am doing is the right thing. I am a First Class Goddess…but even that title will not forgive me if I am wrong."

Nervously lifting the receiver from the telephone, Peorth uneasily dialed the number and waited. After ringing twice, the familiar voice finally answered. "Moshi-moshi…"

"Good evening…I hope I am not disturbing you, Urd."

"Not at all. I just went out for a drink."

Peorth closed her eyes. "Urd, I have done something that has far overstepped my authority…and in doing so, I have demonstrated a severe lack of judgment." She swallowed past a very dry throat. "Please forgive me…for this is only the beginning."

***

**_"You did…what?"_**

****

**_"I took him to the fields of Elysia. Do not worry. If Heaven seeks retribution, I will bear the consequences."_**

****

**_"P…Peorth…that isn't my point though. Keiichi isn't allowed to stay in the Fields…"_**

****

**_"Yes. He's still quite alive."_**

****

**_"But…but Belldandy isn't. She was there…she was in the Fields was she not?"_**

****

**_"Was there ever any doubt?"_**

****

**_"…they met?"_**

****

**_"Yes."_**

****

**_"…have you thought that this time…this time Keiichi won't let go of Belldandy?"_**

****

**_"That affair is out of our hands…he already has. Please, escort him back from Heaven. I do not think he will trust me anymore."_**

And that was something that Urd did not believe at all. 

Of course it had been a shock for her to hear that Peorth…by-the-book Peorth…would actually have had the audacity to do such a thing. A living mortal to descend upon the sanctified Fields of the dead was unprecedented. True, some gods and demigods had dared so much…but to have the brazen nerve…

It was something Urd expected out of herself more than her fellow Goddess.

But…her last words…

He already…has?

Keiichi had let Belldandy go? Why…why would he do such a thing?

It was a question that she never thought she would have to answer. A question she had promised herself…and promised Belldandy…would never have to answer. Even if Morgan tried to take the decision away from her hands.

It…it had just never occurred to her that Keiichi might be the one who would do so…and the look on Keiichi's face as he lay slumped against the wall of the Principal Building suggested that that thought had never occurred to him as well. 

Coming to a stop before him, she opened her mouth to say something…anything…only to realize that she had nothing left to say…and that if she did, Keiichi might not have an answer. He had been crying. It had been such a long time since she had seen him shed a tear. Absence did not make the emotion any fonder. Sadness was never a welcome emotion. Even if it was inexplicably intertwined with happiness.

He gazed up at her and froze. As if he had failed her. As if she could ever hate him even if he did so. Finally he whispered, "Urd, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

And after he finished saying that he would carry all the weight on his shoulders. He would take all the pain on himself and leave her behind to wonder how the pieces fragmented that badly. "No…" Urd quickly slid her hand over Keiichi's mouth and stared at him. She was shaking badly…so very badly. "...don't say that…stop saying that you idiot. Don't you dare ever say that again!"

It had to stop. Somewhere along the line it had to stop. It wasn't time to think anymore. It was time to live.

"K-kun…I let you take all the pain by yourself…after Belldandy died. I let you kick me out of your life." She viciously shook her head. "Not this time. Never again. I'm not going to think so much this time. Belldandy was my sister! Not just your wife but she was my dearest sister…" Moving her hand away from his mouth, she cupped his cheek. "So don't think you can be miserable about her all by yourself. And don't think I'm going to let you."

"…but what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

"I'm going to stay with you…on Earth. I'm going to be utterly miserable with you if it comes to that." Pulling him against her, she whispered, "The pain isn't yours anymore. It's mine as well. Damn Heaven and damn my title if it gets in the way."

"I said good-bye…to Belldandy…"

"I know. I know…but you aren't going to say good-bye to me." Holding him at arms length, Urd smiled. "Because I'm stubborn like that. And I don't give a damn what you think." She clasped his right hand firmly, "I want to go home Keiichi. Let's go home again."

***

"…" Peorth grimaced as she felt the distaste from her Angel as well. "You echo my sentiments exactly dear. It really is a horrid thing isn't it?" She smiled at the emphatic nod her Angel wholeheartedly gave. "Some things are beyond the scope of our philosophy. I guess we leave a monstrosity like this to Kami-sama don't we love?"

Her Angel promptly made a face.

Standing at such close proximity, the Gate of Judgment loomed over her, casting a shadow that stretched impressively far in the sand-scorched wasteland. Gaping open like a giant maw, it almost seemed to pulsate with a vibration all its own. Even as a Goddess, Peorth felt ice begin to form at the base of her spine as sweat trickled down the nape of her neck.

Faith. Once again, it always came down to Faith. Although Heaven grew more cynical with each passing generation, Peorth had never allowed her Faith in Kami-sama to waver. Not even in the face of something like this. Morgan's assessment of Heaven was true…it hit more truth than Peorth was willing to accept both eyes open. Heaven was cruel in many ways. It was biased, short-sighted and so inured in itself that all Peorth could really relate it to was stagnation.

But…Peorth had accepted that. She had accepted that Heaven and Kami-sama were not perfect. Were never meant to be perfect. Mortals and Immortals alike kept on searching for an absolute answer that would define their existence. What was painfully ignored was that most of the questions had no answers. So many aspects of life had to be taken on Faith. And since Faith could not be categorized, defined numerically, and in most cases, believed, it was conveniently discarded.

Loss of Faith…it was a horrible thing…it was a horrible thing because most of the time it was not a loss of the belief of Kami-sama. It was the belief that Kami-sama no longer cared. But it could be said that Kami-sama was the Father to all…and what Father would not wish happiness for his children. 

"Love…I want to try something out." Slipping her Angel's hands through hers, Peorth smiled. "Just to make sure I'm right."

Taking two steps, she stepped through the Gate before anyone could even blink. Her Angel blinked twice and looked at her goddess in confusion. And realizing that she was still there, Peorth suddenly broke into peals of laughter as she fell to the ground and simply enjoyed the sound, echoing over a wasteland that suddenly did not seem as bad as it once did. Shaking her head, her Angel crossed her arms and sighed mentally.

"Do I really confuse you that much?" Grabbing her Angel against her, Peorth beamed up at her. "I was right. I knew I was right. You see, you're still by my side aren't you? Because you didn't want to leave me as much as I didn't want to lose you. And nothing will ever change that." Kissing her Angel's cheek gently, Peorth sighed, "My dear, nothing, much less Heaven, can take anything from you if you don't let it. Only when we give up do we lose anything of real value…remember that…" Slowly getting back to her feet, she turned her head back towards the other side of the Gate and whispered, "Because they must find that out as well. Here they come."

On cue, two mandalas inscribed themselves on the opposite side. When the light cleared Morgan, Keiichi, and Urd stood on the stairwell of the Gate of Judgment.

Urd's grip on Keiichi's hand grew limp as she suddenly realized where she was…and who was standing on the other side. "Peorth…this is not Earth…why…?"

"I thank you, Urd, for escorting Morisato-san back from Heaven. I never said it would be back to Earth though. And Morgan…" The Goddess smiled as she realized Morgan wasn't paying her the slightest attention, "Well, you don't need to hear anything from me now."

Words falling on deaf ears, the Fairie and the mortal had only eyes for each other as they stood facing each other. Perhaps unaware even of the surroundings, they just looked at each other. About to break the silence between them, Urd was bit her tongues by a sharp glare at Peorth. Motioning her to step away, Urd growled softly as she reluctantly disengaged herself from Keiichi's side, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Be silent!" Still grating but soft enough only for her ears alone, Peorth kept her eyes fixed on the scene unfolding. "Watch. Just watch…I am sure all questions, even mine, are going to be answered."

"You…you came back?" Morgan asked Keiichi quietly as if not really believing it herself. Her voice hitched, "Why? Have you come back to say good-bye?"

"No." Barely letting her finish the sentence, Keiichi set his teeth together. "I won't say good-bye again. Never again…"

"I wanted to see you again. I wanted to see you again so badly. Even if it was Belldandy…" Biting her lip, Morgan confessed, "Even if it was Belldandy, I am so happy you came back…that I'm able too see you again…" Finding no words could really impart her meaning, Morgan's voice trembled at the thought. "so…so can I always see you? If you can't say good-bye to me can I be by your side? Even if I'm not Belldandy. Even if you're not my first beloved…can we stay together? Can you see me…even if I am Morgan?"

"…I've always seen you as Morgan. Just like there isn't another Belldandy…there isn't anyone else like you. I made that promise with you because you were Morgan."

"I know that I can't replace Belldandy…even if you let me. But, K-kun, what I have seen in you from the beginning is completely different from what I see in you now. Why I want to see you now is completely different from why I came to see you the first time." Taking a step forward, the Fairie slowly reached out and placed an arm on his chest. "Listen. Our hearts still beat on the same time." She smiled. "Your heart is beating just as fast as mine."

"…"

"I asked you a question so long ago…I asked you if the world changed, could you love me. I asked you that question because a part of me wanted to fall in love with you." Morgan shook her head. "My feelings haven't changed. That part of me hasn't changed."

Keiichi clasped her hand in his. "But the second part…I can't make your dreams come true. I can't…"

Leaning forward, Morgan slowly brushed her lips against his. Whispering against his lips, she replied softly, "I did not ask you that part…because you already have." And like before, she eased her hands behind his neck and just like before, kissed him with all sincerity of her heart. It was true…there wasn't Belldandy to stop her this time. But other things had changed as well. There was no lie in her kiss this time. Her feelings were perfectly clear…and maybe, just maybe, judging from the way Keiichi responded, maybe her feelings were reciprocated.

"…Mara might need to fix me that drink when I get home…" Urd sighed hollowly as she watched them. As she realized that maybe it had been as Mara had said, "I guess it was a promise I couldn't keep."

Peorth shook her head. "No…do not think of it that way. Consider it a promise that is placed on hold…just for now. You have done your best…and I am so proud of you Urd." She beamed at the younger goddess, "You have matured so much more than you already have."

"Thanks…for all it's worth. Let's go, Peorth. I'm tired of Heaven. I want to go back to Earth."

"Indeed…" The smile on her face waned slightly, "But we are at the Gate of Judgment now. A Fairie and a mortal are waiting upon the other side." Wincing at the disbelieving expression forming on Urd's face, Peorth nonetheless did not allow her gaze to waver. "It is time. You cannot stop them Urd…it is their time…their turn. What comes next…is beyond all our hands."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Finally done. FINALLY!

Make My Dreams Come True 

"Why?"

"…there are more reasons than I can expect you to believe at once. That some things cannot change. That some things have to change." Peorth bowed her head slightly. "But mostly because we will not interfere anymore. Because this has gone beyond both of our ability to control."

Urd's voice was laced with accusation. "You've been using us. You've been using me Peorth."

"No. I haven't. The decision was always yours to make…" The Goddess shook her head vehemently. "And this is the result of our actions. The consequence that all of us must encounter. We have our own consequences to deal with. The Gate…the passage…the decision. Those are not ours" She glanced at the Fairie and the Mortal still on the other side. "That is theirs to make. It is in their hands."

"I made that mistake…of believing that. I let everyone make his or her own decisions without any of mine and never even whispered a complaint. And all I really learned was one thing."

"What was that?"

Urd's voice was pained. "That if I do what you say…that if I sit here and do nothing again, I am exactly what Morgan thinks you are."

There was not even a hint of surprise that flashed through the older Goddess' eyes. Deftly taking a step backward she crossed her arms. "Yes, I suppose you would think very little of me now, wouldn't you?"

"Stop this, Peorth. I won't allow it. I won't allow them to throw their happiness away. Not just because you tell me I can't do anything."

"…I see." Peorth nodded her head in understanding. "Are you sure that it's not because you can't stand to see Morisato-san holding another woman?"

"…" 

"I understand your feelings more than you think, Urd, Second Born of Kami-sama. I really do. But you are finding out just like I did that there are promises you make, and promises you keep. No one will think badly if you can't keep all your promises. Not if they see what you do as I have. You've tried your best. You've matured in ways I never thought you capable of." And the implacable mask of Peorth of the Roses began to slip showing a very old, very tired Goddess. "But you can't change what goes on before your eyes. Because all the choices were not made by you. That they lead to his junction means it was just as much Destiny as Morisato-kun meeting Belldandy."

"This is not Dest…"

"Yes…it is." There was a firm resignation that brooked no argument. Shaking her head, Peorth replied sadly. "And I think you know it. You've done as much as you can for Belldandy. She would be very proud of you. But this truly is the limit of where and what you can do. It's time to stand down."

Urd's eyes narrowed as she took a meaningful step forward. "And why do you say that, Peorth?"

"Why?" Peorth's answer was simple but could not be misunderstood. "Because Urd, if you intend to interfere, you'll have to pass through this Gate to reach those on the other side. I stand at the entrance."

"…what are you saying?"

"I will put my beliefs on the line. I will place my everything here…now…at this moment. I will place it with the Fairie and the Mortal she has chosen to love. If you intend to pass, you must do the same." Peorth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am not using you. I am not using them. Trust me…for I am your friend…and I would be remiss if I ever intended to leave you astray."

"They won't make it through. I sincerely believe that." Urd replied. "They might enter the Gate hand in hand but they won't leave the Gate that way."

"For one has passed the Gate and succeeded while the other has passed the Gate and failed. To ask them to do it a second time…with a second love…" Peorth smiled sardonically; "…one might consider the chances impossible at best." She slowly shook her head. "I know that."

"Then why…?"

"Because. There is something we have always forgotten. The Gate is a blessing. It symbolizes Kami-sama's approval of a union between a mortal and an immortal. Urd…you of all people should know this."

"Know what?"

"Your blood is half demonic. Look how far you have come. The distance you have traveled with Kami-sama's blessing…or without Kami-sama's blessing…followed the same path. There has never been a difference."

***

It was like how Keiichi always knew it had been. There was a certain quality that virtually made Morgan and Belldandy diametric opposites. It was in the way they acted, the look in their eyes…and in the way they kissed. It was in the way they remained beautiful though one always looked so happy and one always looked so sad. Noticing the look in his eyes, Morgan asked softly, "What is it?"

He ran a hand through her hair. "I just realized everything I saw in you I never saw in Belldandy."

"Does that mean you can love what you can see?"

"…I don't know. But I know that you are Morgan." Keiichi smiled. "And so if I do fall in love…it will be with Morgan. Not with Belldandy again."

"For you are like myself K-kun. And because I met you, I think I began loving myself again too. The qualities I see in you are the ones I want to see in me. I want to stay with you…but if nothing lasts forever than I want to stay with you for awhile longer. I cannot make any promises more than that. I cannot promise that we will always be happy…or that all can be bliss. All I can promise is what is right here. Right now."

"I know."

"That is why I think I am here. That is why I think you are here as well too." Morgan took a deep breath and looked behind her. "Nothing has changed. The wind…the sand. The screams and the echoes of the screams. Can you hear them?"

Keiichi shook his head. "No, I can't."

"…me neither." Morgan flashed him a brilliant smile. "This is the first time I have come here without hearing them. There are so many things I want to tell you. So many things that I want you to remember. That though I was always so tired on Earth, I have never been as happy as I was there with you. That I want to go back to Earth with you and only you. But you know that already."

"…"

"I'm not scared of the Gate anymore K-kun. I'm not scared of Heaven or God." She laced his hands neatly through hers and leaned in closely. "I am not Belldandy. And you are not mine. We only reminded each other of something we thought we were. I can live with that. If you are there by my side, I can live with that. I won't let you go. Not this time. Not ever."

"…Don't worry."

"I'm not…" The tremble in her voice belied her answer. "I'm not at all."

"…I wanted to tell you this. Last time, when you told me I couldn't pass with Bell, I wanted to tell you this."

"What?"

"Even if we lose each other, all we'll have to do is find each other again. I was never scared of the Gate because something that precious to me I would not let go of. Not even to Kami-sama."

"…am I that precious?"

"Yes…" He squeezed her hand tightly. "And that is all I can promise to you. That if Kami-sama cannot bless us, I will do see in His steed."

***

"And through all our power, all our wisdom…isn't it ironic that only a mortal can see that so clearly?" Peorth smiled at Urd. "We've forgotten that although Kami-sama is such an intransigent part of our lives, that he has never made the decision for us. Kami-sama's blessing is like that as well. It's there. But in no way does it control us. All it means is that we live life accountable for ourselves…and as Morisato-san so succinctly put…we live life blessed by ourselves." "But what is the purpose of this Gate then? Why is it here?" Puzzled, Urd asked, "If it accomplishes nothing, why did Kami-sama create it?" 

"It is a test two ways. Those who have no doubt in their hearts…those who have the purity of soul within receive the blessing of God. But most cannot do that. The fear, the apprehension…it does not detract any less from your feelings. To fear losing someone is not a crime. To have it merit punishment is foolish."

"So why?"

"Urd. If I said you could never love something again, would you listen to me?"

"No."

"Which leads to the question: If a Gate said you could never love something again, would you listen to it?"

"But…" Urd replied weakly, "It's Kami-sama's judgement…it's His Gate…"

"Kami-sama decides that your love is not pure. I have never heard that you needed a crystal white heart to be in love. I have never heard that love is measurable to that degree."

"But Belldandy passed with Keiichi!"

"And rightly so. I know you were not surprised. The question does not lie there. What I do want to ask, however, is that supposing they did not pass…could you see Belldandy accepting that decision."

"…No. Of course not."

"The Gate tells you that you are not afraid. That your heart has no blemish. I hate to say it, but that kind of confidence seems more foolhardy than rational. If I ever found someone that precious Urd, I would be dead frightened at the thought of losing that someone. If I could ever think that way, that reality would be the worse nightmare…and it is with that thought, that I would probably forget that the Gate really doesn't have that power."

"What? How do you know that?"

"We all know the story from Morgan's point of view. We've seen how badly she missed her beloved. What we have not considered is her beloved's point of view. I do not know what happened to him after he failed to pass through the gate. I do not know if we washed away his memory or not. I certainly know we did not kill him. Heaven, thankfully, has not become that petty. All I do know is that we've seen what has happened when we've tried to force people to forget that which they do not want to. Celestine's efforts against Belldandy failed miserably. Likewise, Kami-sama's efforts against Keiichi did not prevent him from remembering again."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to explain the reason why Morgan REALLY lost her beloved."

"Because Kami-sama separated them!"

"No, because Morgan forgot that, no matter what we could do to him, her beloved was still…always still…waiting for her. All she had to do was go to him. I think that even more blinding than her hatred for Heaven was that fear that she had really lost something. A fear I don't believe was merited at all."

"Eh?"

"That is the Gate's second test. First how pure your love is. Whether Kami-sama blesses you. And then, whether or not you can accept that and continue living. Whether you can choose your love over a blessing. Or whether you have chosen what Kami-sama believes over what you have always believed. Purity is always overrated. A flawed diamond, if held up the right way, is still beautiful. True, it's not as bright. But it's there. And it will last just as long. It's not as valuable persay, but the only real judge of worth is the only one that matters. And that judge is yourself."

"…" Urd couldn't find anything to say.

"Let them pass. There is the fear but there is not the condition. No one is forcing them to do this. They both know that there is so much they regret doing and so much more they regret not doing. That they are both here…that they are both about to do this, stands as a greater testament to any blessing Kami-sama could ever give. That is what moves me Urd. That is why I think that I can finally begin to see mortals with the same clairvoyance you can."

"Joy without sadness is suspect…"

"Yes. And they know that all to well…now at least. That is why they don't know if they will pass." Peorth sighed breathily, "That is why they can finally realize that it never mattered."

***

The wind had died down and with it, a deafening silence lay over the wasteland. The goddesses who had been standing at the opposite end were still staring at them with a burning intensity. Morgan couldn't help but think that must have been the same expression on her face when she saw Keiichi pass with Belldandy.

But this time it was not Belldandy. It was her.

It was…a double edge thought. But now was not the time to dwell on thoughts such as that. So many events had transpired. It was all coming to an end too quickly. There was so much on the line. So much she still didn't understand clearly. Somehow, through it all, she was standing here, holding someone she would love very dearly.

Her lips were still warm and the blush lining her cheeks still hadn't died. A sudden pang hit her. She had not kissed her first beloved before…

"I'm glad…" She whispered to Keiichi, "…that I kissed you again. I'm glad that you know how I feel before we do this."

"…me too."

"I won't kiss you again though." Ignoring the flash of surprise in Keiichi's eyes, she replied softly, "Not until I know you love me…and not until I know the same about you." She smiled. "That is why when we cross over to the other side…when you are still holding on to my hand, I'm going to grab your face and tongue you."

"…tongue?" Keiichi's face was already burning red.

It was of little surprise. Her cheeks were already the same color. "Fairies are very passionate creatures. "

"That sounds a bit human though, doesn't it?"

"…if I am human…or if I am a Fairie…does it make any difference to you whatsoever?"

"No. It wouldn't."

"Good." Staring evenly at him, Morgan slowly allowed her mortal guise to slide over herself. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek. "I am not mortal…so you know what I really am. That is something I will only share with you. But if that is not enough…if Kami-sama decides it unworthy…look for a girl with this face. She will probably be looking just as hard for you. And know her feelings still would not have changed."

"The first time I saw you, it was like this wasn't it?"

A mysterious smile crossed Morgan's features. "No. It was not."

And before Keiichi could even ask what she meant, she had already grabbed his right arm and began the ending of what had really been quite a rather tedious story. 

They passed through. 

***

"Peorth?"

"…yes?"

"Will they pass?"

"Either way…"

"I know." Urd's voice sounded dry as she interrupted. "I know…but will they?"

"I'm sorry. But they won't."

The third voice.

The shock in the air was palpable. Coursing through her veins, disbelief robbed Peorth of every faculty she had ever prided herself of having. _No! It's not possible! I refuse to believe it! More through instinct then any form of self-control, Peorth forced herself to breathe as her eyes trembled visibly._

Urd had no such compunction. Spinning around, she opened her mouth to speak, but, once again, her mouth just didn't work.

"Thank you for everything you have done…both of you. Please, allow me to take the reins from here."

It was a melodic voice. One that everyone knew all too well.

"B…BELL!"

Languidly raising her hand, Belldandy closed her eyes and began chanting.

"What are you…" Peorth's eyes widened as she recognized the spell. "No. Not even you would…"

She would. Without even a word, both Keiichi and Morgan stumbled and fell to the ground.

They had not even reached the Gate. They had fallen just short.

"Sister!" Urd stammered in shock as she struggled between embracing her sister and running towards the collapsed pair. "What are you doing?"

_So it is Belldandy…_Peorth's eyes remained clear despite the turmoil in her heart. _How? What has happened? Belldandy is dead…And it suddenly dawned on her. Something Urd had always told her. ****__Belldandy isn't really dead. Not in the mortal sense at least…_

_We're in Heaven. At the Gate._ Peorth had to smile despite the chain of events. _Kami-sama, you are always one step ahead of me. Always. And for her to be here…yes, it is fitting. You are not perfect. You know that…_

Peorth whispered softly, "So you send someone who is."

"Sister!" Urd blinked as something wet coursed down her cheek. Tears…something she had always fought against doing. Something she could never afford to do. Her voice was hoarse. "Belldandy…"

"Urd. Don't cry." Bell's voice was musical. Warm and rich, Urd realized at that moment what she had really lost. Her sister. Her sister who had always believed in her…had accepted her even though only half her blood was the same. 

The tears. They didn't stop falling. They only fell harder.

"Why?" Her voice was ragged even to her own ears. "Bell…I tried so hard. Why? Why do I still understand absolutely nothing?"

Belldandy smiled and slowly walked up to her. Running a hand up Urd's cheek, she leaned forward and kissed her forehead seal. "I am so proud of you…my dearest sister. You have become everything I have ever seen in you."

"…"

Belldandy stared up at her fondly. "The answers will always come. Because I know Urd is now wise enough to see them all. So rest now." She ran her hand down and gently closed Urd's eyes. "Know that I love you so very much." Like a doll, Urd's muscles suddenly tightened and she slowly collapsed to her knees before falling to the ground. "So very much."

"Direct seal disconnection." Peorth kept her voice even as she watched on impassively. "Something even I cannot do. And to another First-Class Goddess…truly amazing Belldandy. We all underestimated you. Heaven never gave you enough credit…and I could never begin to fathom to what extent you were willing to go. It's something I should stop doing altogether."

"I'm sorry. But I cannot allow them to pass." Belldandy replied shortly.

"The decision is not in your hands."

"Yes. It is." Belldandy allowed Peorth a moment to digest that fact. Replying, almost apologetically, she bowed her head. "Father asked me to make a decision he could not make."

"Kami-sama…" Peorth sighed resignedly. "And this is what you make with that power? You deny them of even the chance?"

"…" There was guilt in Belldandy's eyes. A sort of discomfort that made her avert her eyes and fold her hands into her lap. It was an act of habit more than anything. There was no regret at all. Belldandy was still as sincere as ever. Peorth would have been surprised if there was. "It was my decision to make."

 "…your time is over Bell. Will you have Morisato-san mourn you forever? I can understand finding them unworthy. But I do not understand removing the possibility altogether."

"That is a question I have asked myself a thousand times over. My heart…" Belldandy placed a hand over her chest. "I couldn't do it."

But more than Belldandy's heart hinged upon that decision. Everyone had acted out of his or her best intentions. It was an excuse Peorth could understand. But it was an excuse Peorth could not accept. "So now what will you do then? I have no intention of standing down. Will you dispose of me as well?"

"No. You would not allow me to do so…" Belldandy smiled softly. "Besides, I must ask you to do me a favor."

…that was somewhat unexpected.

"Allow me to get the meter straight. You come completely unexpected, ruin a scenario that I've spent far too much time building…" Losing her cool, Peorth waved at the comatose bodies around her, "Literally turn this place into a morgue, make me come dangerously close to losing my sanity, and you want me to help you?"

"You always did have a flair for the dramatic, Peorth." Belldandy nodded her head. "But yes."

"…only you could pull that off!" Fighting the irrational urge to faint, Peorth found it difficult to find her usual amusement at the irony. "Only you…why not ask Kami-sama then? It would be more prudent anyway."

"Because. Father has already denied me. I no longer have the power to do this by myself. Most of my power was used just now. I need your help."

"…I thought it was kind of weird…" Grimacing, Peorth stuttered, "You do know that if I say yes, what this does to my career? I'm just a goddess. Give me a break!"

"Is this the same Peorth who single-handedly rewrote every code of conduct as an operator of the Earth Assistance Hotline?" 

"We will never speak of that again! I was young! I'm the director now!" Bowing her head ruefully, Peorth sighed wistfully, "But, yes, it is still the same goddess. I haven't changed much…like you. What will you have me do then?"

"Allow me to make one more selfish request. Allow me to have an audience with the Fairie."

"With Keiichi as well?"

"No." Belldandy replied softly. "I must speak to Morgan alone."

"…you were always selfish, Belldandy. Only I could see it though. I suppose I should wonder why." Peorth grinned. "More importantly, I wonder why I still listen after all this time. Answer me honestly then. Are you that worried that Keiichi will stop loving you?"

Belldandy shook her head. "No. I am not."

"Do you believe Kami-sama would find them worthy?"

"…Yes."

Peorth shook her head inwardly. _I could never admit that if I loved Keiichi as much as she did. You, just like your beloved never cease to amaze me._ "But do you?"

"No."

"That is why you will not let them pass then."

"…no. There is something more." Belldandy smile was bitter. "Yes, it is as you have said. At heart, I am a very selfish woman. I am not willing to see Keiichi pass with someone else. Not yet at least. Probably not ever."

"It's the same with her too." Peorth tilted her head towards Morgan. "She is more like you than either of you would admit. And she loves Keiichi, Belldandy. She loves him very much."

"But not as much as I did. She does not understand that…" Belldandy closed her eyes. "Do you?"

"…Fine." Sounding exasperated, Peorth pointed at the Fairie and began inscribing a mandala. "Your time on this plane is already very limited and BECAUSE I know you don't have the power to do this…" Her eyes flashed, "Or Kami-sama's approval to do this…I guess I have always owed you. Now is as good as any to make up on past debts. Make her understand what you think she does not then. Who knows? Morgan might surprise you." With a flicker of light, both the Fairie and the mandala disappeared. "She waits for you on the other end. Though I doubt of her own accord."

"Thank you."

"Belldandy…" Peorth's voice was serious. "I only agree to this because I know Morgan understands now that passing the Gate is superfluous. You are right. No one loved Keiichi more than you did…but that changes very little. You can change what happens here. But you cannot change what else happens. There will be a time when all of this is beyond both of our hands."

"…I know…but when that time comes, I want to know whose hands it will be in. And I must have them know what my feelings are as well. Keiichi knows how much I love him. I must have Morgan know that as well." Belldandy gave a resigned smile. "I wonder if the Fairie will be relieved or infuriated with what I have done. Either way, I cannot imagine she will be happy."

"Don't worry so much. It's like I've told you before. There's something about you Belldandy. Something so that when I think of your smile, I just can't hate you anymore." Peorth smiled back. "This wasn't I had imagined…but it will work nonetheless. When Morgan wakes, show her around the Elysian Fields. They have a way of calming the heart."

"I'd rather be on Earth." Belldandy's body began slowly dissolving. "I think you know that too."

Peorth chuckled softly. "Yes, you do have a point. I know you can't live for Keiichi anymore…but watch over him still. I'll take care of the rest."

"Always." With a wisp of wind, much as if it had carried her off, Belldandy was gone.

"And of course, I will be watching." Peorth smiled in self-satisfaction. "Sorry if that wasn't in the deal Mrs. Belldandy…but you always make everything too interesting for me to just ignore it." 

***

_"I never want to talk to you again. You're late."_

I was such a petulant girl back then. Looking back, I wouldn't have believed that voice was mine.

"I'm sorry…" 

****

And you always were so patient with me. I was just a Fairie but you treated me like a goddess. I enjoyed that so much…even though now, I probably couldn't stand it.

_"Do you love me?" _

Love. It was just a word to me. Some cute word that always scandalized other Naturals. I was too playful. But it was my nature to be playful. To be coy. Where did it all go?

_"…I would do anything for you."_

"Really?" 

_"Yes."_

I didn't take you seriously. You were a mortal after all. Your love, like your soul, was fleeting and swift. You would never live as long as I would. You would never understand. So I continued the game. The game that was never a game to you at all.__

****

"Did you know there's a Gate at the End of the World? They say if lovers pass, Kami-sama will bless them. Pass it with me then. If you really love me, pass it with me."

Was it that simple? Did I really think it would be that simple? 

"Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Did I ever really love you? I always thought love with a mortal was a game. Something that was so inconsequential. The gravity, the meaning of what I had asked you to do…of what you had asked of me…it was all a blur. All I understood was that you always smiled when you spoke with me. And that I liked that smile. Was that love? I know I took you for granted. I know that perhaps if I knew what I knew now, Fate may have untwined a different way. I know all that but…but still. I have thought of it a thousand times over…what I said to you when you asked me if I loved you. Is it what I should have said?

"I love you with all my heart."

A better response, I cannot come up with. I doubt I ever will.

"A good story." 

And I know the voice has changed. And from the icy cold in my heart, I know whose voice it is. A kind and gentle voice. If I was transported back a thousand years, it might be different…I might have found it so soothing. But I can't stand it. 

**"I think its time to wake up."**

I always hated this voice. But then again, I always hated the voice's owner. Even now, though I know someone cherishes it very much, I can't help it. 

We are nothing alike. That is all I can say.

**But?******

****

But we both love the same person? Don't we? Morgan took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Don't we? Belldandy?" 

"It was a good sleep. A good dream." The goddess did not smile back. "Welcome to the other side of the Gate, Morgan La Fey. If you had passed, this is what you would have seen."

"No. I would not have seen you." Morgan smiled bitterly. "Why am I here then? It is a question I have no choice but to ask you…isn't it?"

It was probably not there. It probably was just something of her imagination. But Morgan could almost hear a kind of smug bitterness in Belldandy's voice. "So it seems."

The tears she thought she would have to fight so badly back did not come. The anguish and the emptiness in her heart were not there either. She was alone. The person she had chosen to love was not here. But she knew where he was. That thought made all the difference in the world. That thought kept her from falling into the same cycle as before. Turning around, she allowed the mortal flesh to fall and resumed her original form. "I did not want to see your face."

"Neither did I." Belldandy nodded her head curtly. "It seems we are both of an accord."

"Why is Keiichi not here?"

"That is a foolish question. I didn't want to see him here with you. "

It was a stupid answer that made too much sense to Morgan. Now at the very least. "Yes…I suppose I can understand that."

"And there is another reason."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "And what would that be?"

"Kami-sama was not the judge this time." Belldandy's expression did not change as Morgan slowly turned around to stare at her. "I was."

"…"

"Father asked me to make the decision. He believed…" The irony was not lost on both of them. "He believed that he was not worthy to make the decision, Himself."

The silence was tense to the breaking point.

Softly continuing, Belldandy placed a hand over her heart. "I tried to think of Keiichi's happiness…it broke my heart that there was so much sadness in him. I wanted to see him happy again…but…it broke my heart even more when I thought that it would be you that wound mend his wounds. Not me." There was no regret in her voice. Just a resigned sadness. "I suppose my decision explains itself."

There was the spike of anger. The white blinding rage that almost consumed Morgan. Just as quickly it evaporated as she stared into Belldandy's eyes. There was no malice or hate. Nor was there any trace of sardonic amusement. There was just a hollow sadness that rang all too true. "No. You couldn't. You loved him as much as I do."

"No." Belldandy shook her head. "I loved him more."

"But, that changes nothing. I still want to see him again." Morgan replied. "I never asked him how much he loves me. I just asked if he did. I won't quantify numbers with you. Not now. I promised I would find him…I don't want to keep him waiting."

"You don't understand, Morgan. You don't understand what I mean at all."

"…I don't want to know." Morgan's voice finally cracked. Walking directly up to Belldandy, the Fairie stared evenly at the Goddess. "I don't want to know what I don't know or what I do know. Because I am tired of Heaven and I am tired of you telling me the answers. If I haven't figured it out by know, I probably wouldn't understand anyway. And finally, I do not need a pampered goddess to provide me with enlightenment!"

"How's the soul malaise, Morgan?" Belldandy's eyes sparked slightly with anger. "Is it painful? Does it make you almost scream? Tell me. How destroyed is your soul?"

"You…" Painfully, slowly, Morgan forced herself to calm down before she allowed herself to speak. "…Belldandy…I know what Keiichi saw in you…I know it very clearly. He loved you very dearly and though I can deny it for all time, I know very well why. But do not dare presume you can even conceive what I have gone through."

"Why?" Belldandy shot back tightly. "I died from it."

"…"

"The malaise Morgan. Passing the Gate. Surely you know the consequences. Receive the blessing of Kami-sama or be separated by God."

"Do not fool me. I know you would not let Kami-sama separate you from him even if He tried."

"No. You are correct. I would not. You are not a goddess…you are a Fairie." Belldandy smiled sardonically. "A blessing from Kami-sama to you, does not have the same consequences as it does for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a First-class Goddess, Morgan. Kami-sama is my direct blood descendant. His blood runs thickest through my veins and as such, the connection I have to Him is absolute. It is only through that blood do I remain immortal. You are a Fairie. A Natural. Your immortality is tied towards the Earth and the soil and thus you too have a binding with Him." 

"I understand why we are different." Morgan scoffed. "I have always known it. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Kami-sama's blessing severs his connection with you. It accepts that you have chosen to love someone more than you love Him, and as such, you no longer need His protection." Belldandy closed her eyes. "And that you no longer need your immortality. Though I do not look it, I am an old Goddess. The malaise that killed my mortal flesh is just the effect. Your sickness was just your loss of faith."

"…"

"Your soul is tied towards the Earth however. You have never run that risk at all. Losing Kami-sama's blessing is akin to nothing at all. Not that it ever mattered to you from the start." Belldandy could completely erase the venom from that sarcastic barb. Morgan would have never believed Belldandy's voice and eyes could hold such an edge. "Do not patronize you, Morgan? You have never died for someone you love. I chose it willingly. Could you do it so easily?"

Even though the question was rhetorical, Morgan couldn't answer. For the first time, she could not meet the burning gaze Belldandy directed at her. 

"I know what pain is as well. I know what it feels like to be separated from someone you love the most. I am not as pampered as you think I am. I do not presume to understand what you have gone through. I find it curious you do not extend the same courtesy."

Belldandy stared at her. Daring her to answer. Daring her to find some way to disprove her. But to pluck an answer from the wind was impossible. So Morgan spoke the truth. The truth that was not an excuse or an accusation. Not anymore.

"It hurt…" Morgan placed a hand over her heart. "It hurt so much at times that I thought death would be a blessing. Keiichi helped me get over that. By loving him, I loved myself. I believed I loved myself…and when that happened, the pain just disappeared. I don't want to go back to how it was again. I'm tired Belldandy. I'm so tired."

"I know."

"I learned much about you from Celestine. You were like his own daughter. He spoke of protecting you. Of building a world for you. Listening to him…by listening to him…I started hating you. All I could think of was how ironic it was that someone who hated Heaven could still love you. You who really stood for all Heaven was. And then I saw your lover on Earth." Morgan laughed at the memory. "The shock I felt when I saw how much he looked like my beloved. Not just the shock. It was as if you had stolen him from me. As if Heaven had stolen him from me. I hated you as much as I hated Heaven for that. And the more I talked with your beloved…the more I walked with him…the more convinced I became that he was mine."

"He isn't."

"But for me, at that time, it was all the same. I learned about your fall from grace. How you inadvertently followed Celestine in his attempt to destroy the Gate." Morgan's eyes sharpened. "How you systematically annihilated seven of Kami-sama's Guardian Angels trying to protect Celestine."

Belldandy winced painfully at that memory.

"And then I saw you here on Earth. Happy. Surrounded by those you love and those who loved you in return. How was it that happiness found you so easily? How was it that when you fell, you neither fell as hard or as far as I did? How was it that you could replace someone who loved you as much as Celestine with someone else? Remember what I asked you? If Keiichi was taken from you, could you still smile? Could you still say the things you did? I believed you could…" Morgan's voice was strained. "I believed you could…and that was what disgusted me the most. But here I am, doing the same thing I blamed you for. Irony has so many ways of making itself clear."

"I will answer your question then. No. I could not smile without Keiichi. I could not be happy…because I placed all my happiness with him. It is why I passed through the Gate with him…and it is why I accepted the consequences of what happened afterwards."

"But you could be happy…you were happy…for all the time that you had left."

"Yes. You could say that." There was a strange lilt to Belldandy's voice. "But I am one of the Norns. The Fates. I represent the present…so I doubt no one knew better than I what time I had left. Future is too cloudy and Past is so easily forgotten…only the Present remains crystal. If you think of it literally, Skuld spins the thread and Urd keeps those already done. I am the one who lines the thread…I am the one who cuts it." Belldandy smiled wanly. "Yes. I knew the time I had left. I knew the day, hour, second, and moment of it as soon as I stepped to the other side. My only regret is not being able to stay longer than that."

"…what kind of blessing does God give? Why pass it at all then?"

"Because. I chose to live for Keiichi rather than to live for Kami-sama. I chose my belief that even if could live a thousand years past a thousand more…I could not be happy. Immortals and mortals were not meant to fall in love with each other. We never were. I suppose if you are inclined to think like that, Kami-sama's blessing is the greatest one of all. It makes you the exception."

"Through…death?"

"Is it so harsh?" Belldandy shook her head. "I believed the best of both Heaven and Earth. I believed that I would never be separated from the one I loved the most. If I had not passed the Gate…if I had remained immortal, I would have. It is as Peorth told me before…Heaven would never approve of my union with Keiichi. It would never allow me to follow where the living cannot go. I have taken that decision out of their hands…and placed it in the hands of the one person who I never doubted before…" Belldandy was visibly torn as she continued unhappily. "…until now."

Morgan whispered, "Because of me."

"Yes. Because of you." Belldandy struggled to voice her thoughts. "I…I never considered that I would love anyone else. And…even if it was so selfish of me to think like that…I…I never thought Keiichi would either. He couldn't…he couldn't because… because he TOLD me so!" Belldandy covered her face in her hands as her voice grew despairing. "He told me that he loved ME the most! That it was me!"

"But he still does…" Morgan would never have believed there would ever come a time when she would comfort a Goddess. Comfort THIS goddess. Swallowing, she continued weakly, "He always loved you."

"But why would he pass the Gate with YOU then? That Gate was OUR blessing! Not yours! Not anyone else's. I know I can't be there for him now. I KNOW that…but…but, I will!" Belldandy's voice was defiant even though Morgan could detect so clearly the genuine fear behind it. "Keiichi needs to know that he never lost me. That I still love him…and that I am here. Waiting for him. You need to know that too Morgan. That I have not given him up…that I will NOT give him up. You will not pass the Gate with my Keiichi, Morgan. He has already been blessed." Belldandy placed a hand on her heart. "He has been blessed with me."

Perhaps Belldandy was being a bit too arrogant in her assumption that Keiichi would never love anyone besides her. Perhaps she was asking too much to believe that loved ones might move on. That they might find another. It didn't matter. Either way, Belldandy refused to give up what she sincerely believed was hers. She had not sold her heart lightly either. To see their bond begin to break was heartwrenching. 

Morgan could understand. Though at opposing ends once more, Morgan could understand. Belldandy was just as unwilling to give up her beloved as Morgan was to give up hers. The only difference was that while Morgan had chosen to seek vengeance, Belldandy had chosen to believe. To place her faith…and to wait. It had been a shock to Morgan that she had chosen Belldandy's beloved. It must have been akin to dying again for Belldandy to see that Keiichi was on the verge of reciprocating.

Morgan knew that in reality, the goddess could do nothing. This was truly the limit of what she could do. Tell the Fairie what her feelings were. Tell the Fairie that she would not give up what was hers. Tell the Fairie who was blessed...and then watch the Fairie leave and hope it was taken to heart. And know that it was a faint prayer at best. But Belldandy had done so anyway. Because she knew it was her limit as well.

"I'm sorry." Morgan took a deep breath and let it out breathily. "I truly am…but…" She had to take another breath before continuing. "But everything you saw in Keiichi…I can see as well. I want to see more as well…and I want him to see more in me as well."

"But you saw everything through me as well. You love Keiichi because I did. All that you feel…all that you saw…" Belldandy pressed on. "It was because of me. You didn't even see Keiichi at first. You saw your own beloved. He's not your beloved…"

"I know that Belldandy."

"No! I do not think you do. You asked Keiichi that if I was gone, could he make your dreams come true. But I'm not gone! I do not know what can realize your dreams. I do not know what you can seek…but you cannot seek this. Not when it all hinges upon seeing him through my eyes…and depending upon my death to bring yourself closer."

"…I do not think you believe you are lying. I do not think that I am either." Morgan shook her head. "Yes, I know Keiichi is different from my beloved. And he knows I am different from you. But I believe even if I never knew about you…never knew what I lost or what I was so desperately searching for…I believe that it would not have mattered. I would still have found it all in him."

"Alright then." Both Belldandy and Morgan turned around and gave startled gazes at Peorth who perhaps not been there a moment ago. Slightly abashed at the blatant eavesdropping, the fourth goddess winced at the none too friendly glares directed at her. "Forgive me…but I cannot see you two coming to any resolution. Sorry Belldandy, but you've met your match here. You won't give up. I know that. But neither will she." Peorth raised her hand as Belldandy began to protest. "I have heard the whole story." Her eyes sharpened as she directed her eyes back to Morgan. "But it is that last sentence which intrigued me the most. You believe that, don't you? You honestly believe that everything you know now…you would have known anyway, even without Belldandy."

"Yes."

"Even without the pain?"

"…yes."

"Then…" Peorth smiled. Withdrawing a small flask from behind her hip, she held it loosely in front of Morgan. "Reinforce what you believe then." She nodded her head at the flash of recognition in both women's eyes. "And when it passed, the pain was gone. That is what Urd said. But more than the pain. The strength gained from that pain. The lessons taught and the heart reevaluated. All of it goes with. This draught you took before, Belldandy, took all that away as well. You managed to find what you lost again." Peorth asked quietly, "Morgan…can you lose Keiichi? Can you lose what you treasure the most…and can you find him again?"

"…"

Peorth was not surprised at Morgan's lack of response. Turning around, she glanced at Belldandy. "Because we all deserve a chance. Because I understand that most of your fears are not without base. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Morgan and Keiichi are not Fate. Not like you were. Will you allow them to see if it is? You know as well as I do, that Fate can be changed only to a degree. Some events must happen. I am not asking you to allow it…but I am asking you to accept what is within your hands…and what is not."

Likewise, Belldandy was caught without an answer as well. Averting her eyes, she whispered, "That is a question I will never be able to answer wholeheartedly."

"I know. But now both of you face the same obstacles. Now, there is no difference between the Goddess and the Fairie."

"…" Slowly, Morgan allowed her fingers to close around the flask. Gently pulling it away from Peorth, she whispered, "It's not just a belief…both of you. I have no intention of losing Keiichi…"

Belldandy whispered back, "No. Neither do I."

"Good." Morgan took a deep breath and remarked quietly, "Peorth…I'll play by your rules…again. But don't worry. No matter what I forget, I doubt I can forget a face that grows more annoying than yours every moment."

"I aim to please."

"Fine." Morgan raised the flask to her lips. "Fine…I'll play it your damn way."

So who am I? What am I? Where do I go from here? These are questions I once again have no answers to.

***

**Are you awake, Urd?**

"…Yes. I am."

**Then you know what has transpired?**

"I have. Next time the Fairie meets her mortal…she won't recognize him…but she will."

Everything that I see…you should be able to see as well. You are Belldandy's sister. It is only fair. It is the only way you will believe me when I say I am not using anyone…

A slight pause.

**Do you believe me? **

"…Yes. I do."

Thank you. 

Urd whispered, "But I want to test something as well."

Awaking from her lap, Keiichi slowly blinked at the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows. "U…Urd…what are you doing here?" He looked confused. "Why am I sleeping in your lap?" He blinked again. "Was I just in my apartment a second ago?"

Urd couldn't help but smile. "You idiot…I'm going to be staying here with you. Even if Sis is gone…I'm going to be staying here…alright?"

"Visit?"

"Guess again."

"…" Keiichi smiled back. "There's no arguing with you, is there Urd?"

"No. At least not now. I'm also saying we're moving back to the temple. Because those are where all the good memories are…and because your apartment's too small for just you."

Keiichi's eyes grew slightly vacant, as he seemed to be trying to search the roof of his mind for a dream that had just slipped by. "Really…"

"Why are you so uncertain."

"I don't know." Keiichi reached over and clasped one of Urd's hands. "I really don't know…but somehow…somehow I feel the memories here weren't so bad…and that it could fit someone else very well…" Keiichi laughed at the thought. It was a clear laugh that wasn't either sad or happy. It was there…it was real. Smiling, he pushed off the floor and shrugged. "I felt for a second like I had lost something but…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "I have a feeling that whatever it is…I'll probably find it anyway."

"Yeah. You will."

"But, I've had enough of that. I'm tired of moping around…" Extending a hand to Urd, Keiichi nodded his head. "Hey Urd, let's go home."

"…You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Reaching up, Urd grasped it firmly.

I have accepted that Morgan loved you Keiichi…and I have accepted that you could have done the same. The test she takes applies to you as well. Urd stared at Keiichi fondly as he walked away into his room. "Show me what you see in that Fairie. Show me everything you see in her that you never saw in my Sister…if you can of course."

"You always did play the game slightly off. I see you erased his memory as well. You are so much like your sister. I suppose that is fitting." Peorth's voice in her mind was resigned but oddly amused. "I suppose as well that the decision to make it was yours too. Now we test both sides of the equation. A pity…the romance between the Fairie and the Mortal seemed to be going so smoothly. Ah well. The story will just have to diverge from here."

"And I'll have front row seats to watch it all." Urd laughed. "But no. That story ended already. This is just a completely different story altogether."

"So it is. So it is. But don't tell me how it ends. Tell me how it begins."

Urd could almost hear Belldandy's soft laugh. 

If there is a story to tell at all.

**~Owari~ **

Author's Note: Dedicated to those you love. And dedicated to you. Because, we aren't as different as our strange world would have us think. 

**_Epilogue:_**

****

****

"Sempaii! You were great on the racetrack. No one rides the bike like you!" 

"Bleh…" Keiichi made a face as he stowed his helmet under his arm. "You're embarrassing me Hasagawa. I'm not your Sempaii anymore. Besides, we didn't even win."

"But still!" The still-childish looking Hasagawa adamantly shook her head in denial. "It's the first time since…since…well…it's always a great feeling to see you back on the racetrack." Hasagawa meekly bowed her head. "I…I think Mrs. Belldandy would be very happy."

"Yeah…" Keiichi's smile didn't waver. "She would." 

"Have you…have you gotten over…it…and her?" The question, poorly phrased as it was, was still very clear.

"No. I doubt I ever will. But that's fine with me. I'd like to keep it that way." He patted Hasagawa's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. Between you and Urd, I won't go back to how it used to be."

"It's…it's no problem Boss." Hasagawa blushed. "By the way, Otaki and Tamiya even came over to visit! I hope they don't molest the judges…"

"Those two again?" Keiichi slumped on the handlebars of the still rumbling motorcycle. "They make me so tired…"

"Then wake up." Coming from behind, the biker from Aoshima's Formula Nine Team wheeled up next to him. "It's not as fun to beat you if you aren't on your A game."

Hasagawa puffed up and spat back, "Don't get so cocky just because you got lucky! You cheated on the last turn!"

"Right. Right…"

"Come on…" Keiichi smiled appeasingly. "It was a good race…"

"Can't complain. I did win." 

The acid interjection literally sent fumes boiling from Hasagawa's head. Sputtering, "You…you…jerk!" Spinning around, she marched down the row of tents and quickly disappeared around the next corner.

Both bikers stared where she had left with a definite sense of amusement mixed with pity.

"You know, you really are kinda mean to her."

"Aoshima thinks she's cute. Naturally it means I have to give her a hard time."

"Ah…well." Keiichi laughed. "I'll win next time so expect her to gloat."

"But at the awards ceremony, I think it's going to be me on the top podium." The biker took off the black helmet and tossed her almost waist-long hair in the wind. Rather pale, her skin was offset by the deep red of her eyes. Her smile, like her demeanor, was a mix of sarcastic wit and veiled mockery. It was refreshing. Keiichi couldn't help but smile back. "Think I look good for my photo shoot?"

"Sure…except there's one race left." Keiichi slid his helmet back on. "Come on Morgan. Let's place it all on the line."

"I always do. Want to put a wager on it?" The light challenge in her voice came so easily. It came so natural…as if they had spoken like this a thousand times over.

The challenge was set on the table. "Fine by me. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Morgan paused before smiling slyly. "I'll tell you that after the race. Find out yourself."

Because I found you…

But that's a tale I'll keep just between us.

For now, I'll bow out in recognition of something that I don't understand….just yet.


End file.
